Peter Pan Forever
by Dilandra
Summary: I never believed in Peter Pan, Neverland, or faeries. So why, when Neverland is slowly dying, am I the one pulled away from Earth and everything I know and love to save it? Frankly, they've got the wrong girl, and I'd like to go home now. Please?
1. Mary

2062, New York.

The story of Peter Pan did not end with the closing of a Classic book, oh goodness no. Only one of Peter Pan's adventures ended within those wonderful pages. Peter lived on and on before that adventure, and afterward, having thousands more adventures and thousands more stories. Would you like to hear one of my favorites? All right then. Have a seat, and I'll take you to the Peter Pan that I grew to know. Grew to know, and to love.

1998

High above the New York streets, in the penthouse of Bennington Heights

"Aunt Heidi, I all ready _told _you that I wasn't tired! May I _please _play my PlayStation? Just a _little _longer? It puts me to sleep, I _promise_..." Michael Bennington squeezed his eyes shut as he whined.

Heidi Bennington tucked the covers in all around him, smiling. She was wise to his 'promises' and knew that her hands could hold water better than his promises did.

"Now hush, Michael. Your mother said your bedtime was at nine thirty and it is all ready ten fifteen. You need to sleep, boy. Close your eyes, and if you're lucky, you'll dream of playing your fancy video game."

I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume on my Discman when Heidi started towards me with her cutesy "Tuck-in Time" song. She sighed when she saw me and gave up, patting my head and saying 'Goodnight, Mary' in her tired, old, crackly, annoying Great Aunt voice. God she was old. 

She shut the door behind her when she finally left, and I tossed the covers off of me, revealing that I was NOT wearing my 'wittle PJ's', as Great Aunt Heidi had asked earlier. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and stood, straightening the red knee-length skirt I was wearing. "When will she just die all ready?" I mumbled as I fumbled in the dim light for my tall leather boots. "Something needs to put her out of her misery."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Mary. It's really mean. And where are you going now? She will catch you one of these nights, you know. You can't keep sneaking out and coming back in at the crack of dawn." Michael sat up on his elbows in the bed, frowning at me.

I pulled my light pink tank top that matched the trim around the bottom of the red skirt back into place and glared at him, raising my eyebrow as I bent down to zip up my boots. "You're right, Mike," I said, standing back up and shrugging into a red cardigan sweater. "Maybe I just won't come back this time."

"What? You have to come back! You can't leave me alone with her!" Mike squealed, his eyes wide. "She's crazy!"

"Keep your voice down!" I snapped, turning from the mirror I had been applying my dark eyeliner and red lipstick in. "Do you want her to come back in and kiss you again? Sing that goddamn tuck in shit again?"

I grinned when Mike scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"Then shut up, and lie back down. I'm coming back, ok? I'll be back before sunrise, like always. Now go to sleep, and remember, if she comes in, I'm-"

"You're in the bathroom, I know, I know." Mike rolled his eyes and dipped back beneath the covers of the bed.

I smiled thankfully at him. "Right. See you tomorrow, squirt," I said and opened the doors that went out onto the balcony of the penthouse.

"One of these days I'm gonna make you take me with you," Mike grumbled.

I smiled as I walked out onto the balcony. "You wouldn't come, you're too scared to climb down to the closet." Our penthouse's balcony was just above the window to one of the storage closets of the building on the floor beneath us. It was easy to climb over the side of the balcony's railing and grab onto the ledge of the building where you could squat down and reach the window. I did so, and reached out with my hand to push open the window. It popped open and swung inwards, and I dropped through it. 

I grabbed the window and closed it behind me, and walked carefully forward, my hands out in the pitch black darkness of the closet. They finally felt the door beneath my fingers, and I grabbed the knob and turned it slowly. Cracking it open, I stuck my head out, shaking the soft black waves of my long hair out of my eyes so that I could see if anyone was coming in the hallway. 

After making sure no one was near, I stepped out of the closet and shut it behind me. I hurried down the hall to the elevator and punched the down button. I rode it down to the lobby and walked off, home free. I smiled and waved to the security guard at the door, who just grinned back at me. He was young, and if I flirted with him a bit, he never asked me questions.

Don't get me wrong, I am not a whore. Far from it. I just use what I have to get what I want. My mother gave me her fair face, and I thank her for that, and I use it. 

My mother. I smile sadly as I think of her. I miss her. She was so beautiful. Her long black hair always shined and smelled of soft lilac blossoms. Her dark oval and slightly slanted eyes gave away her Japanese ancestry, and her warm smile told of her kind heart. I have her dark eyes, and I do have an Oriental look. My father, he isn't Japanese, so neither my brother or me look purely Oriental. I look it more so than he, however, and even speak the language a bit because we lived there until I was nine. Michael was only five when we moved here, so he doesn't remember a lot of Japanese. I use it sometimes to annoy him, and especially to annoy Heidi. Oh, if she only knew half of the things I called her.

The cool night air felt great on my face as I walked through the revolving doors and out onto the street. I was thankful for my cardigan and pulled it tighter around myself as I walked. If only Mother was still here. I close my eyes and suddenly am back there again...

The horrible sounds are in my ears once more. I can hear them as if they are really happening. Screeching brakes, the horrible shriek of metal against metal, and the horribly beautiful sound of glass shattering and falling everywhere. I touch the small mark beneath my right eye. The only mark I took with me from that horrible night. Except, of course, the huge gaping hole it left in my heart and in my life.

I shake off the memory and walk faster. She's dead. Nothing can bring her back. 

******************************************************************************************

Hope ya'll like this so far. I haven't been to see Return to Neverland yet, but I plan to. I'm kinda scared though, I mean, what if they ruin it?! If you have seen it, drop me a line so I know whether or not to risk it! 

Hey, look at that button down there…don't ya just wanna push it?!? Huh?!?! Heehee…..


	2. The Toy Man

Father just lost it and now runs around with every floozy he can get his hands on. That's why we stay with our great Aunt a lot. I don't know why he doesn't let me stay home alone. I could handle myself just fine. I'm seventeen for crying out loud! Although, I guess I haven't really given my father a real great reason to trust me lately, with my late night rendezvous and basic rebellion stage that I've decided to go through. Still, he should give me a chance to prove myself. Oh, wait, he did that, and then there was the party, ug, and the boy in my room, whoops. Ah well.

The building I was headed towards loomed in front of me at last, and I could hear the loud music bumping inside. I peeled my cardigan off as I quickly jumped up the steps and knocked on the large metal door. It slid open and a large, dark man stood with his arms crossed and his eyes behind sunglasses, even though the sun had set hours ago. 

I looked up at him with a completely blank face, waiting for his approval. This was the worst part, I hated it. Feeling the man's eyes slid over me, yuck. It made me want to jump in the shower and scrub for hours. But this was the drill, like it or leave. 

He finally smirked at me, and nodded with his head that I could enter. I nodded back, as was the custom, and headed in, finally releasing a sigh of relief. 

The music crashed around my ears as I opened the doors into the room. The bright colored lights flashed around a dark dance floor that was crowded with bodies writhing to the beat of the music. 

I grinned. This is what I lived for. This party scene was the hottest New York had to offer; that I knew of, anyway. I pushed into the crowd, tying my cardigan around my waist and searching for a familiar face.

"Mary! Hey, baby, over here." A male voice I recognized as my friend Paul rang over the music, and I followed it to a table off the side of the dance floor. There he sat, in all his...well..."Paul" glory. He smiled at me with his patented grin that always made me feel like he was undressing me with his eyes. He probably was, but he was still a nice guy, so I let him imagine all he wanted. He'd never get to see the real thing.

"Hey, Paul. This place is bustin' tonight. What's up with the huge crowd?" I asked, sitting down next to him in the chair he pulled out for me. Always the gentleman.

"The Toy man's here," Paul said in his always laid back voice. "Everyone wants his supplies, and he's here supplien'."

"Oh yeah? What's he got on the shelves?" I asked, scanning the crowd where Paul had pointed out this "Toy man".

"Freaky, shit, Mary. I'm tellin' you. This shit is somethin' else. Spins ya like nothing I've ever had before. Trips you up big. You wanna try some?" Paul asked, smiling at me in that sleazy way again.

I just grinned back at him and rolled my eyes. "Not around you, Hands," I said, calling him by his nickname. "C'mon, this music is hot, I want to dance."

I pulled him out onto the dance floor with me, fighting to get closer to the middle. That is where it was most intense. The music washed over my body and moved it like I was a puppet. The beat was strong and fast and I closed my eyes and let myself be ruled by it.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my waist, and I opened my eyes, ready to tell Paul to get the hell off, but I didn't see him anywhere. The hands came from behind me, and I instantly knew it wasn't Paul. He had this rule, he never danced behind a girl unless they were together. Something about, all women should have the right to be able to see him dance...

I closed my eyes again and decided I didn't care. As long as the hands were only on my waist, and definitely male, there was no harm done. I felt the mysterious body move closer to mine as the man had given me time to refuse his touch and I hadn't. His body was up against my back now, moving with me to the hard beat of the music. I smiled. The intensity level rose.

I brought up my hand and caught the man behind his neck, moving against him in sync with his movements. Down, up, side, side, down, back, forward...the dance seemed almost rehearsed. It was like he knew what I was going to do before I moved. 

I almost turned, but then decided I liked the mystery of it all. I mean, he was a great dancer, and what if I turned around and saw that he was some guy named Bubba who only had two teeth? No, at least this was fun....for the moment.

As my hips moved to the music, my eyes opened a bit wider as the guy behind me grinded his hips against me a bit harder.

_Damn, a little eager, are we?_

The song ended, and I laughed, trying to catch my breath. _Ok, time to meet Bubba..._

I turned around and shut my smiling mouth immediately.

He was gorgeous. 

He grinned at me moved his head to signal that we move off of the dance floor so that we wouldn't have to scream our introductions at each other. He offered his hand and I took it as he pulled me after him. We stopped up at the bar, and there he grinned at me again.

God, that smile.

"You want something to drink?" He asked me.

I snapped out of my stupor and leaned my elbows on the bar. "Sure, how much is a-"

"Don't worry about it, I got it." He pulled out his wallet and motioned the bartender over. "You have a preference?"

"Not at the moment," I said coyly. 

He raised his eyebrow and smirked kindly at me. I turned around and leaned my elbows and back against the bar, looking for my friend Paul. I found him looking towards me with wide eyes, and I smiled back at him, raising my eyebrows and tilting my head towards the beautiful man buying me a drink. He nodded his own head and pointed at the man frantically. I thought he was asking me if I meant him, and I nodded, winking at Paul. He shook his head furiously and pointed at the boy buying me a drink again, this time mouthing something at me. I squinted, trying to understand. I shook my own head, telling him I didn't understand. He really lost it then, tossing his arms in the air and wildly pointing him out to me, then mouthing the words very slowly. I squinted again and tried to make it out:

"He's...the...something...man. The what?" I mouthed back. I watched again. "He's...the...T-" I gasped. I understood. Suddenly I smiled. I smiled back at Paul. "Really...."

Paul saw my smile and started to shake his head at me again, making slashing motions with his arms as if to say 'Oh no you don't...'

"Here you go, let's go over to that table there." The 'Toy man' pointed out a small table in the corner. I thanked him for my drink and took it from his hand. I smiled once again at Paul as if to say 'Oh yes I do' while I followed the mysterious man to the table.

He slapped his hand to his forehead and just shook his head at me. I grinned.

"Here we are," the man pulled my chair out for me and I sat in it delicately, smoothing my skirt.

He pulled his own out and sighed, smiling across the table at me. "So," he began flashing his Earth shattering smile at me again. "Now that I can hear properly, may I have to honor of calling you by your first name?"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed out loud at that. "Goodness, I've been transported back to the middle ages."

He grinned.

"Yes, good sir," I laughed. "You certainly may call me by my first name, whenever I decide to tell it to you."

"Ah, a tough one. Ok then, I'll wear you down by being kind and gentlemanly. My name is Trace, feel free to call me that, or I answer to 'Hey gorgeous,' as well."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well, at least you don't ever need to worry about your confidence level."

"I assure you, if there is one thing I am, it's confident."

I looked at him over the rim of my glass as I drank, and nearly chocked. I managed to swallow smoothly, however, as the liquid stung my throat. Alcohol. He'd bought me a drink with liquor in it. Many types of liquor, I guessed. Hmmm....

He smirked at me again, probably well aware that I was underage.

Oh well, I thought, I'll just have to get up early and take a shower so that I don't smell of like a drunk in front of Heidi.

"So, Sir Trace, what are you doing here this fine evening?" I asked, taking another drink. It wasn't that bad the second time, and I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Meeting mysteriously lovely women who won't tell me their names," he shot back, sipping his own amber colored drink.

"So you've met others who've turned you down, and now you've decided to settle on me?" I asked boldly.

"Not at all. There has been only one lady who has held my eye tonight."

"You certainly know your way around words, don't you?" I smiled, and even flushed a bit.

"When the situation calls for it, and I think you're going to need a bit of persuasion."

"Persuasion for what?" I asked, setting my half empty drink down.

He smiled coyly at me, a rather evil smirk really, that amused me. "To see who's bed you'll be sleeping in tonight, yours, or mine."

I laughed at that. "Persuade all you want, I assure you I'll be sleeping in my own."

He smirked again, and drained his drink, watching me carefully as I did the same. "We'll see," he said, and pulled me back out on the dance floor.

Now fully aware that he was trying to seduce me, I was careful with my movements. He noticed this right away, however, and would have none of it. He pulled me against him, and made sure that I felt all of him, all the time. I shrugged and decided it didn't matter. I knew I wasn't going to sleep with him. I was a tease, and proud of it. I would have my fun, and leave. But I would never go too far, I only aimed to frustrate a bit.

The songs started to slow, and he turned me in his arms, placing my arms around his neck, and sliding his own around my waste. We swayed like that for a bit, talking and laughing back and forth. 

_This is nice, _ I decided. _I think I like him..._

It was almost as if he could tell he almost had me. He leaned his head down and tilted his face towards mine. I swallowed and licked my lips nervously. He smiled a bit at this, realizing I wasn't as cool as I looked. His lips touched mine very softly, just nudging them and brushing his against them, almost like he was looking for the right fit. When he found it, I nearly slid to the floor, I may have if he hadn't been holding onto me. His lips slowly shaped over mine and I tipped my face up, pressing my mouth a bit more firmly against his. He smiled against my lips and pulled back a bit.

"May I have your name now?" he whispered, his mouth still touching mine.

_Bastard,_ I thought, but gave in willingly.

"Mary," I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me incredulously. "I have to _marry_ you before you'll tell me? Well, all right I suppose, but don't you think this is a bit sudden?"

I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. "You idiot."

He smiled and leaned towards me again. "That hurt, Mary," he grinned. "You should kiss me and make it better."

I put my hand on the back of his neck and complied. This time, he knew exactly where to put his mouth and he did so. He nudged my lips open and slid his tongue into my mouth. I quickly placed my arms around his neck before I fell into a puddle of pleasure on the floor. He urges my own into his mouth, and the taste of him drowned out all of the music and everyone around me. I felt his tongue retreat from my mouth, and I nearly whimpered at the loss of the sensation. Then it was back, and I happily excepted it again. Then it was gone again, and this time, Trace was kissing my lips closed. He kept his mouth against mine so that I couldn't open my lips. I wondered at this until suddenly I felt something else in my mouth, on my tongue. I felt it sizzle a bit, and melt onto the surface on my mouth. 

What the...holy shit...

I pulled back from him sharply, and placed a hand at my lips. "What was that?" I asked quietly, scared now. "What have you done?"

"Relax, baby. It was just a gift. Something to make this even more intense. You were having fun, weren't you?"

I kept a hand at my mouth and blinked hard when suddenly my vision doubled, then snapped back into place.

_Oh shit..._

The drug was quick.

I pushed away from Trace and elbowed my way off of the dance floor. I could hear him coming after me, yelling at me to come back.

"Paul!" I yelled. I had to find him, he would help me. "Paul? Paul!"

Someone grabbed my arm and I screamed, turning quickly and assuming it to be Trace.

"Whoa, chill there, Mary. What's up?' Paul asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at me.

The drug was quickly taking over my ability to walk straight and even hold myself up. I slumped against Paul, tossing an arm around his neck in a desperate attempt to stay on my feet. He immediately caught me, and used his hand to lift my lolling head up to his face. He narrowed his eyes again, his brows coming down over them as he quickly understood the situation.

"Did he give you something, Mary?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and nodded, clutching to him for dear life. I felt like something was trying to pull me up into the sky by my hair. My head was spinning and if someone would have asked me which way was up I probably would have pointed left.

"Dammit, Mary, I warned you about his stuff. Why did you take it?"

I shook my head, trying to defend myself. In my mind I clearly stated that I most certainly did NOT take anything, and that he slipped it into my mouth when he kissed me. It didn't come out quite so clear...: "Didn't....he....kissed...mouth...and...drugs" but I think Paul got the message.

"Bastard. C'mon, Mar, let's get you home, ok?"

I nodded my head and let Paul lead me out of the dance club, but before the door swung shut, I saw Trace glaring at Paul and I, and he didn't look chivalrous at all anymore.

******************************************************************************************

A.N.: I swear this is a Peter Pan story…heh, just be patient, he's in here. Well, it's Tuesday, and I'm way excited because one, BASKETBALL IS OVER!! WHOOHOOO!! Now I can finally be a normal college kid and not have to be a slave to basketball….til next year anyway. ^_^… And two, I get to go see RTN tomorrow! Yay! Anyway, like I said, Peter's here, be patient…ya never know, you may have seen him already…mwahahahaha!

Hey…looky down there…what is that? Do you know what that button does?? Only one way to find out….^_^


	3. Problems with Gravity

I awoke the next morning with a headache the size of Montana, and a smug little brother leaning over me. I groaned and rolled away from the open windows that were letting in the horrid sunshine.

Michael grinned. "Bad night?"

"Shut the curtains before I skin you and use your flesh to block the sun."

"Man, you must have had a REALLY bad night, you're always your most creative when you're tired."

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Nearly nine. You'd better get up and take a shower before Aunt Heidi comes in, you reek."

"No need, Michael. I all ready know about Mary's little outing." Heidi stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, and not looking especially pleased.

I blinked, trying my hardest to clear the cloud of fog that had descended on my brain. I wondered how she could have known, I was always careful when I...

Oh. Oh damn. Paul wouldn't have known...he'd have....

Shit.

"Good morning Aunt Heidi," I sighed, running a hand down my face.

"Hmph, indeed." She turned and stalked out.

Michael reached over and patted my back hard when I groaned and tossed my face back into my pillow. "Have a good day, sis!"

If I could have moved, I'd have killed him.

That day I was put to work for hours. I scrubbed, I vacuumed, I washed, I ironed, I waxed and I buffed. It was horrid. I hated every minute of it, but was happy that Aunt Heidi wasn't going to tell anyone about my 'outing'. At nine that night, I collapsed on the couch in the T.V. room, and peeled the rubber gloves from my abused hands. As I kicked my shoes off, Aunt Heidi came over and stood in front of me with her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

Uh-oh.

I sighed and raised my bloodshot eyes to her sharp blue ones. "Yes, Satan? I mean....Aunt Heidi," I corrected with a roll of my tired eyes.

To my surprise, Aunt Heidi smiled at that, albeit a cold smile, but still, a good sign....right?

"Very funny my little delinquent. I have one more job for you, however, before you pass out again."

I groaned in complete and absolute denial, but Heidi stood her ground, and shoved a small shopping list into my hands. "Corner market. Get a move on, it closes in an hour."

With that, she turned and walked away, and I swore I heard her chuckling.

Muttering something about Haynes bitches, I stood and crammed my bleeding feet (not really, but it's my story and I like drama) back into my shoes and wrenched myself from the comfort of the couch. Grabbing a jacket, I tossed open the door and slammed it behind me, growling when Aunt Heidi said something about it being nice for a change that I use the door to come and go.

I shoved the scrap of paper into my pocket along with my hands. I walked briskly through the lobby, knowing full well that everyone knew what had happened the night before. I kept my eyes firmly on the doors and tried to block out the whispers and pointing hands that followed me outside. 

Great, now they all think I'm some sort of hoodlum. I'm not, I just don't like to be tied down with rules. I respect authority…to a degree, I just don't conform to it most of the time.

The wind was cold that night, and it bit into my cheeks as I lowered my head against it and made my way to the market. The little bell sounded as I entered the shop and dug the list out of my pocket. 

"Hello, Mary. Cutting it a little close, aren't ya? We close in twenty minutes…" A pimpled teenager leered his braced smile at her as he stood behind the counter importantly.

"Hey, Steve. Yeah, sorry about the timing, but this won't take too long. Just a few last minute things that Heidi needs." 

"Anything I can help you with?" Steve asked.

"No thanks, I got it. Be ready in a sec."

I glanced at the list and began collecting the items I needed, walking quickly up and down the isles, grabbing and tossing things into her basket as I found them. I handed my aunt's credit card to Steve when I had finished, and tried not to cringe as his hand lingered on mine a bit to long as he took it from me. I snatched it back quickly and forced a smile at him as he handed me the bags.

"See you around Mary! Maybe I can take you to a movie sometime?" He called after me. I forced a smile and waved, forcing down the bile that rose in my throat. _Gross._

I sighed again as the cold wind hit me once I passed the clinking bell of the shop's doors as they closed behind me. I shut my eyes as the wind began to loosen strands of hair from my ponytail and whipped them into my face. The bags were nearly torn from my arms and I yelped, stopping and tightening my grip. 

_Where is this wind coming from?_ I thought to myself. _The buildings should be blocking it…_

Suddenly, the wind grew too fierce and I could no longer keep my hold on the bags. They flew out of my arms and their contents where lifted into the air and carried away quickly.

"What the hell?" my eyes widened a bit at that site. I'd never seen anything other than leaves and paper carried by the wind. Surely those cans would have been much too heavy…

I didn't get a chance to finish my thought however, as the wind suddenly changed directions and became even more powerful. I was literally lifted off of my feet and pushed violently against the wall of the shop I had just been in. I was freaked by now, beyond frightened. This could not be happening, it wasn't right, something was indeed very wrong.

My eyes squinted open and I tried to catch my breath. The wind was rushing past me so fast I couldn't seem to be able to get any of it into my lungs. My vision swam as my brain screamed for oxygen. I saw a figure approaching me. He was walking slowly and steadily, as if he saw girls pressed against buildings because of psychotic weather conditions all the time. 

_Wait,_ I thought, looking closer. _ He's not at all affected by this wind. His hair isn't even ruffling, what the hell is going on?_

The man walked closer, his head down, only a small smirk visible on his face. 

_Shit…_was the only word that would enter my brain as the man walked closer and stopped in front of me. He lifted his face then, and the remaining blood in my face drained. 

__

Trace…

The roaring stopped in my ears, but I was still pinned against the wall. Trace smiled at my obvious confusion. "Hello, Mary." 

"What the hell?!" was the only response I could muster right then.

Trace laughed at that. He shook his head a bit. "This whole show could have been avoided if you wouldn't have freaked last night."

"If I wouldn't have…" I was beyond fear by now, and beginning to get annoyed at being pinned to the wall. "You _drugged_ me, Trace! Not my idea of the perfect first date."

"Oh please, I was only doing it for your protection, and if you hadn't run off with that idiot of yours, everything could have been explained without these…" he gestured to my situation on the wall, which pissed me off further. "…theatrics."

"My what?! How are drugs _any _sort of protection, and just what the hell are you so _gallantly _protecting me _from_?!"

"Relax," Trace sighed, and I immediately slipped down the wall, landing on my feet, but my legs were unprepared for the weight, so I slumped to the ground. I opened my mouth, about to rip into him again, but he knelt down and placed his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"Shut up, and listen. I have important things to talk to you about, and I guarantee you are not going to believe a word of it. So let's go somewhere I can prove it to you."

I shook my mouth free. "Yeah right, so you can drug me again in private? I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Yeah well right now you're really convincing me otherwise. C'mon, Mary," Trace grabbed my arm and pulled me up against him.

"Trace, _no. _ I'll scream, I swear-"

"Mary. I'm not going to rape you, alright? Jesus. Now come with me."

"Trace-"

"And stop calling me that."

That confused me as he pulled me along behind him. His grip wasn't painful or harsh, so I was a bit intrigued. I can't explain it, and I know you all probably think I'm the biggest idiot ever for not running, but I didn't feel that I was in danger with him. I know, I know, it doesn't make sense. But I just had this….feeling.

"Why can't I call you by your name?"

"That's not my name."

"Can't you hear?"

"But you told me last night-"

"Mary, I said, and did, a lot of things last night. That is what we need to talk about, now stop asking useless questions and just come with me."

That's when I noticed it. I was being pulled behind him at a very fast pace, I almost had to run to keep up. I didn't bother to comment on this at the time because of all the questions I was asking. But now that I had been effectively shushed by Tra, er, whatever his name was, I realized that I was at a near dead run. I was about to yell at him to cool it, when I looked at his feet, and gasped.

He wasn't running.

He wasn't even walking.

He wasn't…touching the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bwahahaha. Another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I'm out of college now for the summer and will hopefully have more time for writing again! Woohoo! That is…until work starts _. But oh well. Until then, read on, and review!!


	4. Make Me a Believer

Sorry this is so short, everyone, but I just HAD to give you something. I got my laptop back!! Woohoo! This is cause for Major celebration in all four hemispheres. It was gone for such a long, looooong time, I missed it so! But it's back ,and fixed, and better than ever! I'll write more later, guys, promise! This is sort of a teaser, I guess, to let you all know I am still very much alive. ^_^ The next, full sized chapter will be out soon. Thanks so much for your patience and your feedback! All the reviews are wonderful and very appreciated! ^_~

Mary shrieked.

The boy I knew as "Trace" winced and looked down at me in frustration.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked incredulously. 

"W-What's wrong with me?!" I screeched back, making Trace wince again. "What is wrong with ME?!? YOU'RE the one who seems to have a problem with gravity!"

The boy looked down, then sighed and rolled his eyes. "I forget you 

people spook easily." He placed his feet back on the ground. "Happy?"

I narrowed my eyes. " 'You people'?" I looked closer at him, peering into his face so closely, he leaned back. "Are you an alien?" I asked quietly.

His raised an eyebrow at me.

"You ARE, aren't you?" I said excitedly. "Do you come in peace, I mean, what do you want with us? With me?" I suddenly remembered what had happened at the dance club and slapped a hand over my mouth. "What was it that you gave me? Was it position? No, a tracking substance, so that you can always know where I am? No, no, wait…" The boy's face contorted with confusion as I went on with my tirade. "Or maybe….maybe it was an alien _child_," I gasped and grabbed my stomach. "A slimy, gooey offspring that's going to rip violently out of my stomach at any moment--" 

My speech was cut off as hi slapped his hand over my mouth. He looked straight into my eyes. "Mary, shut…UP. Alright? Shut up! Gods! You are infuriating, you know that?"

I scowled and ripped his hand away from my mouth. "Well _you're_ certainly not giving me any story to explain this…this…_craziness_, are you? So I have to make up my own explanations!"

The boy sighed and ran a hand down his own face in irritation. "You want a story? Fine. You'll have it. But _not here_."

"_Yes_ here." I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Fine. You know what? Fine. Ok, listen up, here's a run through of what's going on. I'm not an alien, I'm a lost boy from a star known as Neverland. I've come to collect you because you are a descendant of a great friend of our leader, and are the closest age range to one who can still believe, but isn't too young to understand our complex situation." The boy took a deep breath, and plowed on as I silently gaped. "Neverland is an island. As such, we are isolated from…well, from everything. We need certain supplies to live: food, fresh water, and so on. Faeries on Neverland are in charge of pollinating, keeping, and growing the fruit and food on the island, and it is their magic and care that keeps the streams and ponds in Neverland clear and safe for drinking. However, in your world of bloody technology and no nonsense attitudes, more and more people refuse to believe in faeries, and even more voice that non-belief. Now as you know, every time someone says outright that they do not believe in faeries--"

"A faerie dies," I whispered, remembering my grandmother's stories.

The boy nodded. "They're dying out, Mary. Soon, there won't be any left, and the magic will fade from Neverland. Magic is how we live, we can't survive without it."

I slowly digested that information, and cracked a small smile as I looked up at him. "So what can I do about that?"

The boy looked surprised, apparently under the impression that there was not way I'd ever believe that story the first time, and without sufficient proof. "Well," he started, caught a bit off guard. "Do you know how faeries were created?"

I nodded, remembering another of Granny Wendy's stories. " 'When the first baby laughed, for the first time, its laugh split into a thousand pieces, and that was the beginning of faeries'."

The boy looked impressed. "Exactly right. No wonder Peter sent for you."

"Peter?" I asked.

"Pan. Leader of the Lost Boys." He took in my vacant look and scoffed. "Oh come off it, you can't know all that about faeries and not know about Peter Pan."

"Oh I've heard of him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The _problem_ is that he doesn't _EXIST!_" I yelled. "It's a children's book! A lovely little story to tell your children when you want them to go to sleep! The problem is is that you are off your rocker!"

The boy shook his head and sighed. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me. But my orders are to bring you along whether you do or not. So let's go."

I just stared at him.

He stared back, the pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before sighing, rather irritated by now. He seemed to come to a conclusion, sighed again, and walked towards me.

"Maybe you should talk to someone," I suggested, as he walked calmly towards me. "I know a lady, my brother and I went to her when our mother died…she's very nice…helped lots…" I began to get apprehensive when he continued to walk towards me purposefully, and stopped directly in front of me.

My mouth snapped shut when he slid both arms beneath mine and held me around the waist. "I'm not crazy," he smirked, and before I had a chance to tell him that I believed quite the opposite, he tensed his legs and shot into the air, taking me with him. 

The air was sucked from my lungs as we rocketed straight up and landed on top of the nearest thirty story building before I had reacted enough to grab onto the boy. I had a good hold on him by the time my feet touched the roof top though, my knuckles white as I held his shirt in a death grip. I could hear him chuckling at me as he tried to pry my hands from his shirt to turn me around.

"C'mon, Mary. You're fine. Let go." He continued to laugh at me, and this incensed my pride a bit.

Ok, a lot.

_SMACK_

He looked as if I'd killed his puppy. 

In the mood I was in, I may have done so had he carried a puppy with him.

He held a hand up to his cheek, amazed at the velocity with which my palm had met his face.

"You ASSHOLE! What the FUCK did you think you were doing? Jesus! _Who_ the hell--_what_ the hell are you?!" I cried as my heart pounded and my blood roared around my ears.

He dropped his hand and stared at me seriously. I swallowed nervously as his gaze bore into me, as if assessing if I were really ready for all that I had asked for.

"My name is Teaken. I part of a dwelling known as the Lost Boys who live on _that_ star," he pointed at the sky without taking his fierce eyes from mine. "Known as Neverland. Neverland is in trouble, and for some crazy ass _fucked up_ reason, my leader has decided that you, Mary Lynn Darling Bennington, are the one who can save our island."

"Oh, how nice for…you…" I swayed on my feet, and felt Teaken, as I now knew him, step forward and catch me against him.

He snorted as he tried to hold me upright with one arm, while smacking my cheeks lightly with his other in order to try and bring me around. "And if he's right, Gods help us."

Hearing the comment as I slowly drifted back to reality, weak with confusion, I couldn't help but agree with him.

*


	5. You Can Fly, Eventually

Hello and Happy 2003 everyone! We've diverted disaster again it seems, as every crazy person alive is determined that the world will end or computers will take over the world, or something to that effect every time a new year begins. ^_~ 

And here is a belated Christmas gift for you all! A HUGE chapter of Peter Pan Forever. Smile! Heheh. Sorry updates take me so bloody long, but college is a bitch, as is work, and free time is harder to get than gold, it seems. But Christmas break comes around, and my mind is free of all things academic! Therefore, I write! Brilliantly! Er, I hope anyway. Let me know, will you? Please review and enjoy! 

~Dilandra

"Absolutely not."

"Yes, dammit."

"No. That's disgusting. I refuse."

"You can take care of it when we _get_ there. Now come _on_."

"Let's get something straight," I growled. I curled my fist around Teaken's shirt, and yanked him closer. "It's _you_ who needs _me._ Therefore, if you truly value the little Island paradise you call home, then you will do _what I say _and you _will not argue _because I've used up all the patience that I am capable of having and am _this_ close to swallowing a few of my aunt's prescription sleeping pills and letting unconsciousness convince me that this is all just an _in-fucking-sane _dream! Got it?" 

Teaken rolled his eyes and removed my hand from his shirt with unnervingly little difficulty. "Fine, drama queen. Go take your bloody 'shower'. But I swear to God, Mary, if you take longer than _ten minutes…_"

"Thank you," I grinned angelically at him. 

As the hot water hit my face, I lost the last ray of hope that I would indeed wake up. Teaken had convinced me otherwise with his earlier theatrics and the circus stunt of flying without wires. Finally resolved to believe him and buy into his whole 'save my island' plea, I'd begged him to let me return to the apartment and pack some supplies. And after that, I'd refused to leave without a shower. I mean, I'd been cleaning all day. Yuck.

He'd reluctantly agreed after I'd threatened all of his equipment that he owed to his 'Y' chromosome with a swift acquaintance to my knee if he refused.

By the time we'd returned, Aunt Wendy and brother dearest were already snoozing comfortably in their nice, warm beds.

God, I resented that.

I also resented the flippant note that my aunt had left on the counter snidely remarking that since I had taken so long getting the groceries, I could then take my own time to put them away as well.

Bitch.

Now, don't judge me on my behavior, you all know what kind of a day I've had. Cinderella work from morning until evening, then…Teaken. Enough said.

Christ, I didn't even want to think about the night ahead.

So it's completely understandable that I swear at my aunt, and sneer at my brother as I quietly walk into the room, towel tightly wrapped around me and begin to toss items of clothing and bathroom toiletries into a large backpack. I'm concentrating so hard on being silent, and not forgetting my favorite pair of jeans, that when I turn around and Teaken appears directly in front of me, I forget to be silent any more.

…I also forget to hang onto my towel.

He quickly covers my yelp with his hand, but can do nothing about the dropped towel, except look his fill and laugh his head off, which, surprise surprise, he doesn't hesitate to do.

I rip his hand away from my mouth and snatch up the towel, covering my front side as well as I can while my knee finally does what it's been threatening to do all night.

As Teaken keels over on the floor, his hands clutching his crotch as if he's afraid it may fall off, I quickly pull on my underwear, bra, jeans and a tank top. I pull a sweater around my shoulders and slide my feet into a pair of clog-tennis shoes. As I apply my deodorant, I hear him begin to get his breath back as he wheezes a bit. I can't help but grin.

Finally packed, I grab a water bottle and shove it into my backpack as I zip it up. Teaken has recovered himself and glares daggers at me as I walk past him and out into the hallway. I wave him out of the apartment, and smile sweetly at his enraged face. The door clicks shut and I feel it's safe to talk.

"That's what you get, pervert."

"Pervert?! You dropped the towel, I didn't do a thing!" Teaken hissed indignantly. 

"Shhh!" I hissed back over my shoulder as I made my way to the elevator. I stopped in front of it and pressed the button. "You shouldn't have laughed," I grumped as he leaned against the wall next to me, arms crossed. "Or _looked_," I added, shooting him an accusatory look.

He smirked at that, causing my face to flush with embarrassment all over again. "You're right," he said quietly. "Probably shouldn't have."

_Now what the hell was that supposed to mean?_

I didn't have time to voice this question, however, as the elevator doors opened and Teaken brushed past me and through the waiting doors. I rolled my eyes and followed, reaching to push the lobby level button.

Teaken caught my hand before I could. I gave him a half annoyed, half questioning look.

"Wrong way," he explained. "We're leaving from the roof." He grinned at me again, and pressed the roof level.

"Oh," I gulped. "Right."

I nervously pulled my long, damp hair over my shoulder and began to braid it into a single plait. I finished it and tied it off with a hair tie just as the elevator reached the roof. I took a deep breath and released it, resolutely tossing the braid back over my shoulder and walking out onto the roof after Teaken.

*Thirty minutes later*

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You'd better be."

"I am."

"Because if there is one _tiny_ doubt in your mind, now would be a good time to pull me off of here."

"I haven't a single doubt. It's _your _glass that's half empty."

"Oh, mine's half full all right, it's just someone probably poisoned it."

"Are you insinuating that it's _me_ who doesn't know what he's doing?"

"I'm not insinuating a thing. I fully believe you don't know what you're doing."

"Ah. And I suppose the fact that you've _seen _me do it with your own eyes doesn't count for anything?"

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Whatever happened to 'seeing is believing'?"

"Ever heard of schizophrenia?"

"Schizo-what?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever. Listen, if you don't do this under your own power, and in the next ten seconds, then you'll be receiving considerable help from me…when I _shove your ass off of this building."_

"All right! All right, ok? Fine. God. Relax. I'm going."

"I'm waiting."

"Ok, three simple steps, right? Go over it again quick-"

"Mary, for the love of all that is magical…"

"Fine! Here I go, ok? Happy? Jesus. Ok, just believe. Just have faith."

"Trust yourself, that's all you need. Faith, trust, and-"

"_Pixidust!! _Teaken! You forgot to give me any _pixidust! _My god I would have fallen to my death!"

"…"

"_TEAKEN!?!?"_

"Details, details…"

I nearly killed him. It took him ten minutes to restrain me. This was probably owed to the fact that he was laughing too hard to really fend me off, but I didn't find the fact that I was nearly the newest street cake on the nine-o'clock news nearly as amusing as Teaken obviously did. 

When I finally decided to allow him to live (or when Teaken finally tired of me repeatedly hitting him in the stomach and succeeded in getting me to say 'uncle' after putting me in a rather uncomfortable and smelly headlock), Teaken dragged me back to the edge of the building's roof. He reached inside a small pouch and pulled out a white circular pill, about the size of a dime. It shimmered a bit in the moonlight.

"I didn't ask for a sedative, Teaken, although that might be nice too-"

"It's your pixie dust, genius. Take it so we can go already. I'm starved, and we're going to miss dinner _and_ breakfast if we don't get going."

"_That's_ pixie dust?" I said incredulously. 

"_Yes._" Teaken answered impatiently. "Take it."

I took it from his hands and brought it closer to my face for inspection. "Do I crush it up or something?" I asked, confused.

"What? Just put it in your mouth!" Teaken ordered, frustrated. "You've already had it once."

"What? No I haven-" I stopped and thought back to the night before, at the dance club. The drug he'd slipped in my mouth when we'd-oh. "Pixie dust? You gave me pixie dust last night?"

"Yeah. What'd you think it was?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, hmm. Wonder why pixie dust wasn't the obvious solution," I cracked, giving him a cold look. I then quickly remembered how the drug had affected me. I didn't think the edge of a building's roof and that light headed feeling would blend all that well. I stated this to Teaken as I moved to toss the pill over the side. 

He caught my hand, rather urgently, and pressed the pill back into my palm. "The reason you felt that way was because you were fighting it. You take gravity for granted, and just assume that it will hold you down. So when a chemical is introduced to your system that creates the opposite effect, your body doesn't understand, it can't comprehend the effect, so it fights it off, causing the sick, dizzy feeling. You have to let it do what it's designed to do."

"And how do I do that?" I sighed, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"You've read the stories," he half grinned. "You know the answer to that."

"Think happy thoughts?" I slanted an eyebrow up at him.

"If that's what it takes. Some use that because it helps them focus on something they believe in. You have to believe."

I smirked and made a gagging motion with my hand.

He laughed lightly and nodded. "As corny as it sounds, it works. And you won't care that it's corny once you're up there," he said, smiling as he lifted his eyes to the stars. "It's the best feeling there is, the freest you'll ever be."

"Hmm." I bit my lip and searched for a happy thought to focus on. I tried to use one from when my family were all together and my mother was alive, but that just reminded me that we weren't together, and she wasn't alive. No luck there. 

A recent memory flashed in front of my eyes quiet uninvited, but vivid all the same. Teaken's kiss at the dance club. I could feel my face flush as I remembered how it had felt. As annoying as the boy was, he certainly could use that mouth of his for more than insulting and sneering at me…

"What's the matter with you?" I heard Teaken's voice and the teasing edge to it. He must have noticed my blushing cheeks. "Tsk, tsk, Mary. I said happy thoughts, not naughty thoughts.."

I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) and glared at him. "You're one to talk. Tell me this, angelically pure boy, why couldn't you have just pulled me out of the dance club and given me the pill, hmm? Why'd you have to slip it to me with your tongue?"

He gave a slow smile that only proved to intensify the flush on my face, and infuriate me at myself. "Now what fun would that have been?"

I fought to get my hormones under control. "And what did you expect to do if it worked, huh? Just nonchalantly float up over the crowd and out of there?"

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled another pixie-pill out of his pouch. "Obviously not. The effects of the pixie dust last longer in this condensed and concentrated form. It was still in your system when you woke up the next morning, and that, m'dear, is what gave you the lovely hangover you awakened to. Your body was still fighting the effects. That's the reason we use these pills now, instead of the dust. Plus it's easier on Tink" He grinned and winked.

"You bastar-wait. Tink? As in, Tinkerbell, the faerie?"

"The same."

"Wow. She's still around?"

"Peter's still there, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well he is. Take it from me, his second in command." Teaken said with not a little pride in his voice.

"Really? Well, at least I feel better knowing some flunky kid isn't responsible for my delivery to Neverland."

"Good. Now take your pill."

I stared down at the small disk in my hand, and steeled my nerve. I took a deep breath, hitched my backpack up into place on my shoulders, and popped the pill into my mouth. "You'll save me if I'm terrible at this, right?" I asked, waiting for the dust to take effect.

"But of course," I heard Teaken answer, but he sounded a bit far away, the drug began to spread through my system. 

My first reaction was to throw out my hands and fight for balance. I felt Teaken rush to my side and steady me with his hands on my waist. I gripped his arms tensely as my head felt like it was spinning faster than the Earth on it's axis. 

"God," I gasped, beginning to feel sick.

"Relax," I heard Teaken's voice echo from nearly every direction. "Focus. You need to focus on your belief. Whatever it is. Get it in your mind's eye and don't let it out. You can do it."

Belief, my thought, my belief. What was it? Had I ever decided? 

My head had to slow down, had to slow down, stop…

I reached up and gripped my temples with both hands, trying to stop the furious pace at which my head was flying. I grit my teeth and held on, trying to focus.

"Don't fight it, gravity can't hold you down if you believe it can't. Let go, stop fighting to stay," Teaken's voice came and went threw my head with the tornado winds that tore around between my ears. I felt his hands on my arms, caressing and trying to get me to relax. That brought back into vivid spotlight the one thought I'd focused on before.

Well, to hell with my ego. It's all I had.

I focused on that thought with all my ability. I put myself back into that place, that outfit, that music, his arms. I remembered the smells, the tastes, when he'd slowly brushed his lips against mine…

My head began to slow, my arms went lax at my sides, and my breathing slowed.

"That's it, that's good, good, Mary…" Teaken encouraged somewhere behind me, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was kissing me harder now. Not quicker, or sloppier, just…deeper, and longer, and softer, and…

"Yes, Mary, yes! You got it! Keep it up!" Teaken's hands pulled at mine, and I stepped forward, allowing my body to do whatever it felt necessary, my mind was busy.

His hands in my hair, on my face, his chest against mine, god his _tongue…_

"Mary!"

My eyes snapped open as I stopped the memory right there. I could feel a funny tingling in my stomach that I knew would only lead to foolish feelings later on, so I forced myself out of that memory and back into the present.

In which I was floating high above the expressway.

I screamed and plummeted down.

Teaken caught me and hoisted me back up to the altitude I had been at before I'd lost my grip on my thought. He was laughing and smiling widely at me.

"Shit, Mary that must have been _some_ memory! You shot up in the air so fast once I let you go that I thought you were going to bang your head on the moon before I could catch up with you!" He laughed again and steadied me in the air before him. "What was it that made you so incredibly happy and focused?"

Dammit all anyway, I blushed again.

Teaken smirked and quirked an eyebrow at me. "So it IS the naughty thoughts that make you a believer. Well, well, well, Mary Lynn Darling Bennington. I had no idea you were such a-er-worldly girl."

"Once we're on solid ground again, I promise to make you regret saying that for the rest of your life."

"I don't doubt it. However, in order to get to that solid ground, you'll have to start flying again. Think nasty thoughts, Mary, get floatin' again." He grinned at me wickedly while all I could do was scowl in return. 

Like I said, egos aside, I had to fly.

Four major blushes and a blackened-eyed Teaken later, we were finally on our way. And wouldn't you know it, I already knew the directions. The second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning. 

"More like afternoon after all your stalling and whining," Teaken grumped.

"Oh shush. You're just angry that you got beat up by a girl." I shot back.

I grinned triumphantly at the slight blush I discerned upon _his_ cheeks.

**

There you have it! Good Lord it seems to be taking them forever to get the Neverland, doesn't it? Well, they'll be there soon…I think…heh. Please review!


	6. Dangerous Memories

"Teaken,"

"…"

"_Teak_en,"

*angry sigh*

"Teaken, either listen to me or lose me because my arms are about to fall off. I can't keep this up anymore." I couldn't help the small whine that entered my voice.

Teaken rolled his eyes. "Mary, we're almost there, I promise."

"You said that _hours_ ago," I pointed out, trying hard not to let my eyes fall shut.

"I said that ten minutes ago, when you asked me. And ten minutes before that, and five minutes before that…" Teaken grumbled.

"See? Ha! You lied then. If we were almost there, we'd have been there by now. Are you sure we aren't lost? I wouldn't blame you if we were, everything looks the same from up here…"

Teaken didn't answer me, but I swear I could hear his teeth grinding as he changed his angle and flew higher. All right, so he was frustrated with me. I could take a hint. And maybe I _was_ being just a tiny bit annoying, but what else could I do but ask questions? After all, how many times had I flown to Neverland? I had no idea what was going on, and being me, which I am, I like to be in control of things, and when I'm not in control I tend to get nervous, and when I'm nervous sometimes I start to…ramble. damn it. What could I do about it? I'm a nervous rambler and he happened to be the only one around to-

"Teaken?" 

I glanced above me and below , then turned on my back to see behind me. He wasn't anywhere in my view. I listened, and heard nothing but the whistle of the wind past my ears.

"Teaken, you bastard. Is this your idea of a joke? How old are you, ten?" I scowled as I waited for him to emerge and laugh at me for being afraid of being left alone. 

And yet, nothing.

Well fine. If he didn't want to take the bait of a perfect chance to mock me, I'd just have to serve it to him on a silver platter.

"Teaken! Please come out! I'm really scared…" I made sure to add a little hitch in my voice, so he'd think I was crying. Boys always stop playing around when the girl cries, gets 'em every time.

Only the wind answered me. I looked around again, my heart fluttering a little with nervousness now. As I looked around a bit frantically, I wasn't watching where I was going, and flew straight into the middle of a dense cloud.

This wouldn't have been a problem if I hadn't been panicking already, but the adrenaline was already rushing through my system. I was quickly blinded, and the thick wetness of the cloud made it difficult for me to catch my breath. Memories of being in a similar situation immediately poured unbidden into my head. 

_"Look out, LOOK OUT!!"_

Glass breaking, iron groaning, people screaming…

Smoke, too much smoke, I can't breathe…

Tires shrieking, wetness on my face, blood, but it's not mine. 

"Mommy!"

Tears now, tears and blood on my face, my arm aches, why won't mommy answer me? My throat burns, I can't call to mommy anymore, can't breathe, too much smoke, I can't see, where are you mommy?

****

*TEAKEN'S PERSPECTIVE_* _(just til Mary wakes up…^_~)

"Mary!"

Teaken went into an all out dive as he saw Mary's sudden pitch from the sky. He'd been keeping an eye on her, even though he had purposely flown into a cloud so that she wouldn't be able to see him. Maybe if she didn't see anyone to talk to, she'd shut her sodding mouth.

He'd lost sight of her for a moment, though, and thought she too must have flown into a cloud. Not exactly up for a game of hide and seek, he'd flown out of the cloud he'd been nestled in just in time to hear Mary's horrific shriek and see her limp body fall out of the sky like a stone.

He let himself go into a free fall, it was the only way he'd catch her. His eyes teared up as he shot head first towards her, never taking his eyes off of her. He stretched out his arms when he nearer her, and grasped onto one of her arms. He quickly put his pixie dust back into action as the ground began to rush up to meet them. It wasn't enough, however, and he knew they were going to hit the ground. He focused all of his energy on flying in order to slow them down as much as possible. He gathered Mary close to his body, ready to try and shield he as much as he could from the fall. Looking below him, he blinked in a bit of relief. At least it wasn't land. He prayed that the water was deep, warm, and rock-free as they fell out of the sky to meet it.

_My head hurts, my arm hurts, where's Mommy?_

"Mommy?" My voice hurts too, where am I?

"Don't move, sweety, you hurt your arm pretty badly. Would you like some water?"

"Where's my mommy?"

"My name is Joan, and I'll be taking care of you until you feel better. Ok, Mary?"

"Ok."

"Are you hungry at all?"

"No."

"Ok. I'll be right outside, push this little button, look this way dear, push this button if you need me, alright?"

"Where's my mommy?"

"Try to get some sleep."

Teaken spat out the bitter salt water as he swam with one arm wrapped around Mary, the other pulling them both a little closer with each powerful stroke towards the shores of Neverland (*_* that sentence could be kinda sexy in another situation…^_~). 

His dragged them both up onto the beach and collapsed, rolling Mary onto her side in case she decided to choke up sea water. He then laid on his back and tried to slow his racing heart. His body was sore from the impact, which thankfully, hadn't been too bad, although he certainly could have lived without it.

Mary hadn't regained consciousness yet, and that worried Teaken a bit. He grunted as he sat up and carefully dislodged his arm from under her. He pushed her wet hair away from her face and leaned over her. His eyebrows drew together as he took in her pale face. What had happened? Had she lost her happy thought? Then why was she unconscious? If she'd merely fainted because of the fall, surely the dip in Neverland's harbor would have roused her. 

Suddenly, her body gave a lurch, and a bit of sea water dribbled out between her lips. Teaken rubbed her back and held her face away from the sand as her body automatically rid its lungs of the water. He kept hold of her as her body continued to heave after all the water was brought up. Never once through this entire ordeal did her eyes open, or even stir. Now Teaken was really worried. After all, this girl was to create the future for Neverland, and if she died…

She's breathing, Teaken told himself sternly as he picked her up once her retching stopped, she's alive and she's going to stay that way, damn it. 

Night was falling over Neverland, and Teaken had lost his supply of pixie dust to Neverland's harbor. There was no way they'd make it to the Tree House tonight. He had to find some shelter.

Mary gave a violent shiver in his arms, and Teaken sighed. He added 'make a fire' to his immediate list of things to do, and quickened his pace. He pushed through the jungle undergrowth and walked towards an outcropping of rock that he knew would house some nice sized caves. Wonderful thing about Neverland, it was perfect. When you needed shelter, shelter you'd have. 

He shifted Mary over his shoulder and picked a few big fan palm leaves. He lay them on the floor of the cave, and then lay Mary down on them. He ran out again, and searched the surrounding area for kindling materials and flint. Eventually finding what her was looking for, he jogged back to the cave and set down his supplies. He noted that Mary hadn't moved still, and began arranging the fire pit. He stacked the kindling, and began to strike the flint above it, creating spark after spark, and waiting for one to catch. His brow began to sweat as he worked, and he turned to glance at Mary as he continued to strike the flint. 

He missed the flint and struck his finger when he saw her wide dark eyes staring back at him. He swore and brought the offended finger to his mouth. He removed it and turned carefully towards Mary.

"M-Mary? You all right? How do you feel?" he asked as he scooted towards her. She gave no response, nothing to show that she'd even heard him. But her eyes remained open, and trained on…something Teaken couldn't see. He moved closer and placed his hand gently on hers, trying for any kind of reaction. She didn't even blink. 

Teaken shivered, her eyes looked so empty, lost, young even. "Mary, talk to me, please," Teaken whispered, grasping her hand in his. 

She continued to stare for a moment, then a tear slipped down her cheek, and he mouth worked open.

"She's dead?"

The whispered question was so filled with pain and sadness and disbelief, that Teaken would have believed one of the young boys had asked him about a pet of theirs that had died.

"Who-who's dead, Mary? What are you talking about?" Teaken leaned closer to hear her whispered words.

"Bring her back," Mary whispered. "Bring her BACK!"

Mary lost it then, sobbing and kicking, rolling around and clawing at her face and at anything she could reach. Teaken immediately moved to hold her down. He jumped behind her and pulled her into his lap, holding her arms to her sides with one of his arms around her waist, and the other held her head to his chest so she would stop whipping her neck back and forth in anguish.

"Whoa, whoa, Mary. Stop it, relax! Nothing is going to hurt you! I've got you, I've got you, relax, that's it, calm down, relax, that's a girl…"

Mary went slack in his arms, having exhausted herself again. She slowly blinked open her eyes again, and Teaken was relieved to see that they didn't hold the empty stare that had haunted them earlier. They were bright and alive as they darted around the cave, and then to Teaken, then to his arms around her, and back to Teaken.

"Teaken?" Mary choked weakly.

"You're alright, Mary, I've got you." Teaken said, trying to reassure the disoriented girl.

"I see that. And just what the _HELL_ am I doing in your _lap?!" _

*****

A.N. Hello all! Wow, over a hundred reviews already, I didn't even think that many people lurked in the Peter Pan area of ff.net. Well you proved me wrong, keep it up! ^_^

Yeah…er, sorry about that cliffhanger, but that was the best place to split the chunk I wrote today. Bwahahha. That's right, there's already MORE coming! *collective gasps* I know! Craziness, right?! It is absoLUTE craziness! But the musical (Footloose!! ^_^) is over now and I want to write as much as possible before the One Act festival starts and rehearsals start up again for those. I won't promise a date, because I can never seem to keep those kind of promises, and I don't want anyone hunting me down and calling me a liar. Well, on that note, I don't want anyone hunting me down at all…O_o 

Hope you enjoyed, and yes, Peter is coming soon! I hope….^_~ Review, you're SO good at it!!


	7. Welcome to Neverland

Tinkerbell was worried.

This was the only conclusion the pixie could come up with. The heavy feeling in the pit of her tiny stomach, the constant pull in the back of her mind, the way her heart would flutter every morning when she woke with the sun. The way her mind would wander, and her eyes would flitter around until they rested on that head of wild, garnet hair, and then her tiny tummy would drop out and the feelings would start all over. 

Tinkerbell was worried, worried about Peter.

He didn't laugh anymore, it'd been _weeks _since she had heard him crow last. He didn't play games with the lost boys, and frankly Tink was getting a little fed up with the boys using _her_ in all their games just because Peter was neglecting them. If they woke her in the middle of the night _one more time_ to play 'night-badminton' with her as the glowing birdie, she'd strangle the lot of them in their sleep.

Tinkerbell sighed and stretched her wings. She pulled back the moss hangings over the entrance to her small cubby-hole-room, and fluttered out towards the only light left burning in hangman's tree. 

She peeked through the long bear-skin rug that hung over the doorway to Peter's room, and saw his empty hammock swaying in the breeze from the open window. Tinkerbell's shoulders drooped a bit, and she glided gently into the room. There was no change then; Peter was still at his nightly post. Tinkerbell perched on the windowsill and sat down, her arms around her knees as her luminescent face tipped up to watch the face of the boy she loved, and would always love.

It pained her to see him like this, and know that there was nothing she could do. If only she were his size, she could hold him, comfort him the way she ached to. But reality was a cruel fellow, so all she could do was watch as the light in his eyes fell farther and farther away. He was giving up, she could tell. His hope was rapidly fading away, just like his world was. 

Tink turned her head away to look out at Neverland, lit by the stars and two large moons. The Island was beautiful still, but there was a stillness in the air that made all the inhabitants tense and a bit nervous. 

Neverland was dying.

A little more of the magic would fade every night, and the Island would look less lush, not quite so tropical, and the music that always seemed to hum through the air from nowhere had faded into a pained moan that whispered through the tired trees, and the dried up petals of once brilliant blooms.

Tink closed her sapphire eyes and turned her face away. It seemed that it hurt her to look anywhere lately. 

A heavy sigh caused her to look up at the boy standing next to the window. He too had closed his eyes, not able to watch his home fade away right in front of him. His face looked tired as he raised his hands to his face and sank into a crouch against the wall. Tink immediately flew down and perched on his shoulder, walking towards his ear so that she could reach out and place a tiny hand on his cheek. She nearly broke down herself when her hand was immediately wet with his tears.

Tink tried everything she knew to try and calm him, to stop his heart from hurting him so. She brushed the hair away from his forehead and began to sing in her own way, a tiny chorus of chimes and bells that delicately rose over the sound of Peter's sniffles and hitched breathing. 

Tink knew he would never admit it in a lifetime, but he was scared. She couldn't' blame him. After all, it was the reason he had come to Neverland with her in the first place, he'd feared it, and nearly it alone all his life. 

Neverland was dying, and so was Peter Pan.

***

Teaken moved quickly, shoving me off of him and into the sand. Looking back, I suppose I should be proud that he had learned his lesson _that_ fast, and that he knew he'd better just get away far and fast before I kick the crap out of him _and _his unborn children, but at the time all I thought about was my sore body hitting the incredibly hard ground, and my headache increasing exponentially. 

"What the FUCK, Teaken?!" I shrieked, making my own headache worse. "Is this how you people treat invalids?!" I winced and dropped my head into my hands, groaning.

"Only invalids who react to pain with violence, ergo _you._" I heard Teaken stand and step towards me, crouching by my side. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I _look_ like I'm feeling you insensitive ass?" I moaned without much conviction. My head was spinning, I wasn't quite certain my legs were attached correctly to my body, and for some reason, my eyes burned with tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks at any quick movement.

"Can you walk?"

Maybe it was the fact that I _didn't_ know if I could walk, or maybe it was the undertone of actual concern I heard in Teaken's voice. Well, whatever it was, it destroyed the dam behind my eyes, and I immediately slumped to the ground sobbing.

"Mary, what..?" Teaken was panicking. Not that I could blame him. I wouldn't know what to do with a sobbing me either. Especially when he knows I tend to become violent in emotional situations. And believe me, I was _very_ emotional just then…

"Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" Teaken tried to peer closer to my face, but I just howled louder. Teaken became frustrated with me. "Mary, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong! Let me _see, _Mary. Move your arms…"

My body was suddenly so completely exhausted that I could barely force air into my lungs, let alone stop Teaken when he pulled my arms away from my face. He looked into my face with badly veiled concern, but I couldn't even find the energy to raise my eyes to give him a dirty look. Silent tears continued to course down my cheeks, worsening my pounding headache and deepening the confusion that clouded all my senses. _Why_ was I crying? I was filled with such sorrow, and I had no idea what was causing it. It was like waking from an incredibly sad dream and not being able to remember it, and yet you are left with the emotions of it. Like a nightmare leaves you breathless and in a cold sweat, something had left me hollow and cold.

Teaken was talking to me, I could hear him as if he were far away, or talking to me through thick glass. I couldn't focus on what he said, my mind was too clouded. And the exhaustion I mentioned earlier was damn insistent that I sleep as soon as possible.

"Teaken…" I croaked weakly.

He stopped in his tirade of health questions and looked down at me. "Mary?"

"I'm tired, I think…maybe I should…sleep soon." My eyes were closing even as I said it. 

"I think that's a good idea. Give me your hand Mary, that's a girl," Teaken pulled me up against him and slung my arm around his shoulders. "It's not too far from here, can you walk for a bit? I'll help you, c'mon."

"Alright," I smiled weakly and leaned on Teaken heavily as we walked.

I don't remember the trip, I'm pretty sure Teaken dragged me halfway there. But I do remember waking up. I don't think I could ever forget it.

"Mary, we're here." Teaken touched my face to try and rouse me from my exhaustion induced stupor.

"Good…bed," was all I could muster just then.

Teaken chuckled. "I can't get you there without your help, I promise, just a bit farther. Open your eyes for me."

My eyes fought valiantly, but eventually I won the war. My eyes adjusted to the light, and I focused on a tree that was in front of us. The biggest tree I've ever seen. The _strangest_ tree I've ever seen. In fact, now that I was conscience enough to think about it, I wasn't fully convinced that it even truly _was_ a tree anymore. 

My vocal chords, however, were still half asleep I think, because all I could manage to articulate was a weak:

"Wow."

Teaken grinned. "Wait 'til we get inside."

That woke up the rest of me. "And just how do we do that?" I asked, not finding any semblance of a door, or of a _hole _of any kind.

Teaken stepped up to the side of the great tree and grabbed onto one of the thick vines that hid most of the trunk from view. He then held out his hand and motioned me towards him.

I only laughed incredulously at him. "If you think I'm in any condition to _climb_, you are out of your Neverland-lovin' mind."

"Just come here." Teaken persisted.

Alright, I wasn't against proving him wrong. 

"Grab a vine,"

I did so, still shaking my head.

"Now, hold on."

The amused tone in his voice got my attention back, and luckily, out of my fortunate distrust of him, I gripped the vine in an instant death grip. 

Thank God for my trust issues.

My arm was suddenly yanked violently upwards while the lower half of the vine curled around one of my legs. I didn't have time to scream, so I just squeezed my eyes shut and hung on with both arms. I felt myself being pulled up into the branches of the gigantic tree, felt the leaves brushing over my head and body as we continued to steadily rise. Then, just as suddenly as the vine had pulled me up, it stopped, causing me to gasp in surprise as well as bounce up and down on the vine a bit because of the sudden stop of motion. I finally let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, and opened my eyes. 

I don't even know if I can describe what I saw. I know I can never give it justice, but bare with me as I try. Just picture what I tell you, and then think of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. The mixture of the two should be somewhere close.

My eyes weren't wide enough. I couldn't see enough at one time. It was amazing. The tree itself was ancient and gorgeous, with leaves of every imaginable color, and flowers of unimaginable hews. The vines hung everywhere, sometimes creating beautiful blossomed curtains, and other times just a single curly-cue adorned the area. The branches were wide enough for two people to walk side by side, well, most of them were, at least, and each of them lead to an opening in the trunk of the giant tree. Some of the openings had doors, others had curtains of blossoming vines, and still others were void of any covering. 

Before I could look anymore, the vine I was on gently shook up and down once, as if politely asking me to get off. That boggled me for a moment, which Teaken must have noticed, because he smiled and nodded as he offered me his hand to help me onto the nearest branch.

Even though he'd already answered my unspoken question, I had to ask anyway. "Is…is this tree…_alive_?" I whispered.

"Yep. Living and breathing just like the trees in your world, but with its own personality as well. You'll find everything in Neverland is a bit more alive here than in you're used to. Luckily, our tree is a bit more patient than others. There's an apple tree down by the coast that will shake you out if it thinks you're being too picky in choosing an apple." Teaken smiled as he said this, and gave the vine that had carried me up a loving pat. 

I swear I heard the tree hum its approval as it lowered the vines back to the ground. 

"This is unbelievable, Teaken. I mean, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever _seen._" I'm sure I looked like a goldfish the way I was gaping around, but it couldn't be helped.

"You haven't seen anything yet, come with me." Teaken pulled me behind him as he walked to the end of the branch we were on and through a curtain of blossoming vines. There was one large vine behind that curtain that seemed to be made out of many vines that had been braided and twisted together. Teaken grabbed hold of it, and pulled me towards him. I wrapped both of my arms around the vine, and Teaken wrapped his free arm around me and pulled gently on the vine. It immediately curled around each of our legs and began to left us, although not quite as violently as the first vines had. 

It deposited us on a higher branch, and after helping me off, Teaken pulled back another curtain of flowery vines and motioned me through. Walking carefully, I moved past him, and up the small incline in the branch I was on. It occurred to me that we were walking up to the very top of the tree because the leaves were getting sparser as we went along. I got excited, anticipating the view of the entire island, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

"Oh my God…" I breathed and had to reach back for Teaken to steady me. 

It was sunset in Neverland, and that meant two different suns spilling their purple and red evening light onto the most perfect piece of land I'd ever beheld. That I ever _will_ behold. There were green mountains packed with lush, tropical plants, crystal clear lagoons that gently reflected the deep colors of dusk. Flowers absolutely everywhere, and yet, in the midst of all of this beauty, I couldn't help but feel as if I'd seen it all somewhere before. But surely that was impossible, I'd never even been _close_ to this kind of beauty before. I'd _wished_ for it, hoped for it, dreamed and imagined it, but to see it come to life, to exist…

It became too much. I placed a hand on my beating heart and leaned back into Teaken, depending on him to explain it all. "How…?" I breathed, not daring to blink, afraid to miss a color, a breeze, a ray of weaning sun.

"Neverland is made up of the dreams of millions of people, the hopes of every living soul, the imaginations of hundreds of creative innocent children, the prayers of desperate adults. It is what all of you hope for, what all of you need. At least, it was…" Teaken sadly trailed off.

I sniffed, and wiped discretely at a tear that had somehow found its way onto my cheek. "Wh-what do you mean it 'was'?"

Teaken sighed, and pointed to the left of me. I followed his hand and gasped. There was a patch of land that started at the coast, and drifted inward, that was completely devoid of color, of life, of the beauty that was so blatant everywhere else on the island. It was brown, it was sad…and it was _spreading_.

"Teaken, what-?" I turned my head towards him, but couldn't take my eyes away from the devastated bit of the island.

"Neverland is dying, Mary. Because it is made up of dreams, hopes, imagination, it _needs_ those things to exist. _We_ need those things to exist. Your world…your world is becoming so cold, so lifeless, so automatic that it's taking the life out of Neverland. It's draining the magic," Teaken turned my face to his and locked his eyes onto mine. "That's why we need you. You're here to create something that will sustain that magic forever, something that has hopes and dreams that will never fade."

"But…_how_? I mean, what the hell can I do? I'm just a kid," I sniffed, overcome by it all.

"Maybe you are. But look out there, Mary. 'Kids' did all that. Children in the literal sense as well as children at heart. Children created us, and now they are destroying us. They don't have enough to believe in anymore, not enough to hope for, or to imagine, because they feel that they have it all there, at their fingertips. They've mistaken their precious technology for magic, and Neverland is paying for it. It'll all disappear, all of it, and all of us, unless you help us."

"Enough with the guilt trip!" I cried, wiping my tears on the backs or my hands. "I'm here, aren't I? You don't have to sell me anything, you've already got me. Now I just have to know what the hell to do."

Teaken smiled weakly. "You need some rest. Things will all be clearer later. For now, let's get you set up with a bed, shall we?"

I sighed and took one last look out at the beautiful view, forcing myself not to look at the bit that was dying because it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, and turned to follow Teaken back through the flowered curtain.

I was quiet as we traveled back down the vine, and as we walked down the branch to the draping of vines across the opening there. I didn't make a sound as Teaken showed me to a small room with a delightful looking cot in the corner. I simply smiled and nodded when he explained how to get to the facilities, should I need them. There was so much going on in my head, I didn't even respond to whatever he said after that.

He frowned and knelt in front of me as I sat on the bed, hands clasped tightly in my lap. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, his eyes searching my face.

I smiled and nodded, even as a tear slipped down my cheek.

Teaken smiled sadly at me and wiped the tear away with his hand. "I know this is a lot to handle right now, no one will blame you for crying. Just get some rest, and don't think about it until the morning, alright?"

I nodded obediently, and then Teaken tucked me in. He kissed my forehead before he left, and then left the small room quickly, pulling a curtain shut behind him. I still didn't make a sound as both of the suns set over the island of Neverland and the darkness enveloped the small hollow I was sleeping in. My silence continued through-out my dreams and into the morning as I slowly rose out of my deep sleep and took a deep breath of air, coming awake in layers. I stretched my body and slowly opened my eyes to see four strange male faces staring at me from beneath the curtain that hung over the doorway to the room I was currently occupying. 

It was then that finally I broke my silence, in the form of a phrase that I'm quite certain my aunt would not approve of.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

****

A.N. : Heh. Quite a potty mouth, that Mary. Hope you liked it! I'm not entirely happy with my description of Neverland, but in my mind, it is simply the most beautiful place I could ever imagine, so imagine your own favorite beautiful places, and you're there! It was my birthday yesterday…I'm 20!! *gasp* It's really kind of depressing. But I stick to my slogan no matter what…: Grow older, but NEVER grow up! It makes sense, just ponder it for a moment…^_~ Please review!!


	8. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Peter Pan-ish, and the like.

A/N. Does everyone know about the FABULOUS new Peter Pan movie that is in the making? It'll be released in theaters on Dec. 25th! Go to peterpanmovie.net to watch the trailer and see pics of the _darling _young man they've chosen for the title role. And Jason Isaacs as Hook, HOW could you go wrong with that?! You couldn't! I'm so excited!

Anywho, on with my story! ^_^ I haven't proofed it or anything, because it's waaay to much work in the wee hours of the morning. So please excuse any grammer/punctuation problems you may, and probably will, come across.

~***~

The eyes that peered in the door widened, some winced, and others closed in hilarious laughter as I struggled to sit up quickly and ended up tangling my legs in the blankets that covered me and gracelessly rolling off of the bed and landing hard on the floor, face down. The laughter turned to badly suppressed snickers as I groaned out nearly every swear word I could think of at the time…and for that early in the morning, I surprised myself with quite a few.

"You alright, lady?" one voice asked. My face was still making friends with the floor, so I merely scoffed and rolled over onto my back, looking up at a dark skinned boy standing over me and dressed in colorful rags. He cocked his head and grinned, offering me his hand. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, running my hand over my face before extending it up to the boy. He grasped it and yanked me to my feet. The world tipped for a moment as my brain fluids sloshed around a bit, but righted itself soon enough, and I opened my eyes again.

"Hello," the boy said, and now shook my hand that he was still grasping firmly. He grinned at me, and I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hi…" I said slowly. I glanced behind him at the other boys who hung out just outside the doorway into the room. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and looked back at the boy in front of me who was still vigorously pumping my hand up and down.

"Me name's Grinz. S'yours?" He asked me in a thick accent that sounded nearly Australian. 

"Er, Mary," I answered quietly. Grinz smiled widely at me again, and I immediately understood where he got his name.

"Well, ErMary, it's pleasen' to meet you! Sorry 'bout your rude wakenin', but Teak told us to make sure you got up in time to eat something with us."

Teak…ah. Teaken. Well, how kind of him to send four complete strangers into the room to scare the crap out of me first thing in the morning, the jerk. But I smiled at Grinz, and nodded. "Lead the way."

Grinz saluted sloppily and turned on his heel, the other three boys scattering as he marched through the door. I immediately tried to follow, but unfortunately, had forgotten to ever rectify the problem of the blankets around my legs. I took one step towards the door and stumbled. I pitched forward, and wind-milled my arms backwards, trying to recapture my balance. The three boys immediately vacated the air space around me, fearing the vengeance of my flailing limbs, and watched with wide eyes and baited breaths as I wobbled and fought valiantly against gravity.

Damn Isaac Newton, I was no match for gravity.

I fell forward through the door, and shouldn't have been surprised to see a knobby and uneven staircase there the way my day had been so far. I didn't even have time to scream, and a ball of knotted blankets gave a pitiful squeal as it tumbled down the crooked, narrow stairwell.

After many bumps and bruises and many un-Mary squeaks that I would later deny completely, I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs as the blankets unknotted and I lay spread eagle on the floor on top of them. My chest heaving, I stared up at the ceiling as every bump and bruise began to make itself known. I winced and turned my head to the side, seeing Grinz sitting at a large wooden table. He was looking down at me, an eyebrow raised, and his mouth full of breakfast. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Hungry, are you? _Most _of us take the stairs with our _feet _instead of our _heads._ But hey, if that how you worlders like it..." he shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

I scowled and sat up slowly, testing my sore body for any serious injury. I winced as I ran my hand over my left shoulder blade. That would be a mean bruise, come tomorrow, but other than that, I seemed to be alright. I ripped the accursed blankets away from my legs and tossed them into the far corner. I stuck my tongue out at them for good measure, and looked up to more stifled giggles from the three boys that had been in my room with Grinz that morning. 

NOT in the mood the be laughed at, I narrowed my dark eyes at them angrily. "Yeah, that's right, laugh it up! You won't be so giddy when I throw your asses OUT OF THIS TREE!" 

Three pairs of eyes immediately widened, and all giggles stopped. I sighed in annoyance and sat down heavily across from Grinz. I winced immediately at that, and reminded myself that more than my pride had been bruised in that fall. 

Grinz curled the side of his mouth at me, and I couldn't tell if it was in amusement or disgust. He turned towards the three boy-statutes and waved his hand at them. "Go find Teaken and tell 'im his _princess _has risen. And hurry up, will you? All this pissed off energy is ruining my appetite." 

Ah, so it was the latter.

"Excuse me, my name is _not_ princess, and it is not my fault that I'm a bit out of sorts. If you had _any_ manners at all, you would know how to properly wake someone up, and it is NOT by standing over them and _staring_ them awake! What the hell was I supposed to think when I woke up to four pairs of dirty boy eyes in my face?! So _don't _whine to ME about pissed off energy, because believe me _Smiley, _you haven't SEEN pissed off!!"

By this time, I was standing up, and leaning over the table, breathing harshly into Grinz's face. He hadn't moved however, and was looking back at me unimpressed, and chewing his breakfast. He rolled his eyes and picked up his bowel, walking from the room. 

"No wonder Peter never wants to let us bring females back here. _Crikey._"

I sighed and sat back down, my face in my hands. The short silence was broken by a sound that reminded me of a wind chime that hangs in front of my window back in the penthouse. This sound was followed by a sharp pain in my head as my hair was violently yanked back.

"OUCH, damn it! That's IT! I'm throwing you all of the HIGHEST branch I can…find…" I trailed off as I stood up and whirled around, seeing no one behind me. I turned back around, searching the room for the guilty party that had just tried to scalp me, but could find not a soul even after bending and checking under the table. "Then, who…?" I trailed off again, remembering the tiny chimes I'd heard a moment before my hair had been savagely tugged on. I narrowed my eyes and slowly looked up. 

Sure enough, a bright pulsing ball of light darted back and forth above my head, leaving a trail of tiny sparks in its wake. I couldn't help a small smile from tugging at my lips as I immediately recognized the twinkling light as none other than the fairy Tinkerbell.

That smile was immediately wiped off my face as the pixie darted right into my face and I caught sight of her own tiny visage. She was irked a bit, to say the least. I could see her mouth moving rapidly, and her miniscule cheeks were flushed pink as she gestured wildly with her arms, but all I could hear was tinkling bells that sounded much more serene than this fairy looked. 

"Whoa, slow your roll, there, Tinkerbell. You _are_ Tinkerbell, aren't you?" At this the fairy rolled her eyes dramatically. "I can't understand you."

At this, the pixie tossed up her hands in annoyance and zoomed from the room, loudly chiming the whole way. I shook my head and sat back down at the table. "Everyone around here is mad, absolutely off of their chumps."

"Yeah, well, your presence tends to do that to people."

I looked up as Teaken sat down at the table across from me. He didn't even look at me, just started directly for the food. 

"Good morning to you, too." I quipped. Teaken merely snorted and began to peel what I guessed was some sort of fruit. It looked like a mix between a melon and a banana. It was yellow, but round like a melon, and Teaken peeled the skin off in sections, like you would a banana. He then took out a dagger from his belt, and cut the large fruit in half, placing one half on a plate in front of him, and the other onto a plate next to him, which he passed to me. I stared at it for a bit, and even ventured to poke it with my forefinger nail.

"What is this?" I asked, looking suspiciously at the fruit. 

"Cantanana." He stated as he cut a large portion off and stuffed it into his mouth while watching me lazily. "Ifs goot. Fry fum."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Come again?"

Teaken swallowed his mouthful and licked his lips free of the juice. 'I said, it's good. Try some."

I stared down at the fruit in front of me, and gasped a little. The fruit itself was a bright red in color, but the juice that was gathering on the plate around it was a dark lavender. When I looked up at Teaken again, he was grinning at me a bit, as if challenging me to be brave and just bite into it like he had.

"What am I supposed to use to eat it, just my fingers?" I asked, looking around for and kind of flatware. 

A dagger appeared over my shoulder before I could finish my complaint. I looked up, and saw Grinz smirking down at me. "Will this do, yer _highness_?" 

I snatched the knife from him and scowled in answer. Grinz pulled a thatch chair up to the table from across the room and turning it backwards, sat down on it, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "You really got Tink's knickers in a twist already this morning, so thanks for that," Grinz said sarcastically. "She'll be in a right state all day now."

"I didn't _do_ anything to her, why is she so mad at me?" I defended myself, swinging around a piece of cantanana on the dagger in my hand.

"You woke Peter up."

Teaken looked up sharply at that. "Peter was sleeping?"

Grinz nodded. "I know. Nearly five hours, Tink said, with no signs of waking til Queeny here put on her morning show."

"My _name_ is-"

But Teaken shushed me with his hand. "So have you talked to him this morning? Seen him?"

Grinz shook his head. "Nope, I don't think he's come out of his room yet, or if he did, he took the back way, out the window that is."

Teaken sat back and sighed. "Well, I suppose that could go both ways…"

Grinz nodded, and stole a bite of my cantanana off of my plate, and popped it into his mouth. "Yep. Either he's better, or way worse."

I swallowed the bit of fruit in my mouth and wiped the juice from my chin. "What's wrong with him?"

This question had an immediate reaction in both of them. Grinz turned his head and glared at me, while Teaken sighed and placed his forehead in his hand, shaking his head back and forth.

"There's _nothing_ wrong with 'im, it's _you. _Your world is what's wrong with him. You all are _killin' _ him."

"Grinz, knock it off, she doesn't know."

Grinz whipped his head back around at Teaken, a shocked look on his face. "You haven't _told_ her? Then how'd you get her here?" 

"I've told her some things, so leave it for now, all right? One step at a time."

Grinz gave me an appraising look, tilting his head. "Well, if you don't _know_, then I guess you aren't responsible for your actions just yet. All right, Queeny, I forgive ya." He slapped me on the back then, and I spit out the fruit in my mouth and yelped, tears immediately sprung to my eyes as his hand hit the largest bruise on my back.

"Whoa, guess I don't know me own strength…" Grinz winced.

"Mary, you alright?" Teaken asked, his face rather confused.

"Oh, f-fine. Nothing a little morphine couldn't cure." I glared up at Grinz. 

He turned his blank face back at me.

"What the she-devil is mor-feen?" 

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the table. "You guys got a bathroom around this place?"

"But you hardly touched your Cantan-" Teaken began to nag.

"I could _really_ use a shower." I interrupted.

"But you just took one!" Teaken whined incredulously. 

"Yeah, _yesterday. _But now it's _today_ and I _want_ another one!" 

"Well it might not be such a bad plan, mate," Grinz said as he elbowed Teaken in the shoulder and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "She should be at her best before she meets the man, if you know what I mean." He winked.

I stared.

"Grinz, she _doesn't._" Teaken reminded.

"Oh, right. Crikey. Well then, I'll just leave it up to you to sort it all out then, shall I?" Grinz nicked another slice of Cantanana off of my plate before climbing out of the window and onto a think vine. With the fruit between his teeth, he saluted sloppily, and slid down out of sight.

"Ok, so _obviously _I'm being left in the dark about something." I tapped my foot at Teaken.

"Like I said, one step at a-"

"Bullshit."

Teaken blinked at me, then ran a hand over his face tiredly. "Let's see about getting you that shower, shall we?"

~***~

"Oh you are not serious…"

Teaken had lead me down and to a small inlet of water a short distance away. He called it a 'cove'.

I called it fucking no way in _hell_.

"Take it or leave it," Teaken sighed, leaning against a tree and smirking at me.

"This…this is…just…no. There is _no_ way. I mean, Teaken, there aren't even any _trees."_ I huffed as I looked around.

"What the hell do you need _trees_ for to bathe?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For _privacy_, you pervert! I'm not stripping down for all of Neverland to see!"

Teaken chuckled. "You are if you want to bathe at all. This is the safest water there is for bathing. Like I said, take it or leave it. I have plenty of other things to do."

I looked wearily at the water, and quickly pulled back my toe that I'd dipped into the clear but rather to cold for my taste water. "What do you mean, 'safe'? You got some kind of flesh eating bacteria in it or something?"

"No, no. No bacteria. Flesh eating plants and animals, maybe, but no bacteria. Clean as a whistle." Teaken grinned at me.

I scowled back at him. "You think you're so cute, don't you?" 

Teaken ignored my jab. "So what's it going to be Mary? I told you, I _do _have other things I could be doing."

"What's this got to do with you anymore? Go on and do your important business. I can find my way back to the tree. I can see it from here." I motioned towards the huge canopy that jutted up and above all the other foliage that lie between the cove and the tree.

"I can't just leave you alone to bathe," Teaken looked at me like I had just declared I was his mother.

"Oh _really,_" I drawled, tossing him a dirty look. "How convenient for you. I thought you said this water was safe?"

"I said it was the safest I could bring you to. That doesn't mean it's safe. If I left you alone you'd be dead in three seconds."

"This is really convincing me to dive right in…" I clipped sarcastically.

"You can. As long as I'm here, you'll be fine."

"Oh, my _hero._" I rolled my eyes. God what a dirt bag. But I _did_ really want a bath. I could feel how oily my face would be by afternoon…and my hair was dirty from sleeping in a tree. Yuck. 

Beaten, I sighed and put my backpack down, getting out the essentials I had brought along with me. "Fine, but if I even _think_ you're peeking, you won't be able to wank for a month, got it?" 

Teaken scoffed. "If I _did_ peek I wouldn't be able to wank for a month."

I raised my eyebrows at him over my shoulder as I unbuttoned my jeans. "That's not what you said at the nightclub…"

Teaken smirked. "I had to get you here somehow."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I put my hands at the bottom of my tank, preparing to pull it off. "I'm serious. No looking, promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it, girl."

I quickly pulled off the rest of my clothes, hopped in the water, and shrieked.

Teaken whipped around immediately. "What happened?"

"It's cold! Turn the fuck around!" I shrieked again, dunking into the water up to my chin.

Teaken swore and twisted back around. "Don't _scream_ like that."

After I had gotten my shivers under control, I poured a bit of my apple blossom shampoo into my hand and tossed the bottle back onto shore. I quickly lathered my head and then dunked underwater to rinse. 

It was actually pretty nice, if I'd admit it to myself. If the water had been a bit less frigid, it would have been wonderful. I liked being able to swim underwater to rinse the soap from my hair. There was something very…I don't know…exotic about it, I guess. I tossed the conditioner onto the shore as well once I was through with it, and dove under the water again to rinse. The water was so clear, I decided to open my eyes.

Big mistake.

I shrieked and a thousand bubbles burst out of my mouth as I opened my eyes to see about five pair of eyes staring back at me. They all winced at my scream, and once the bubbles that my panic had created cleared, and I got a good look at what was surrounding me, I gasped.

This is something _not_ to do underwater, I discovered.

Strong arms pulled me up through the waters surface as I coughed and choked up the water that my lungs had mistakenly taken it. 

"Mary! Are you alright? What happened, are you hurt? What-"

"Mermaids!" I choked finally, desperately brushing the hair from my eyes.

I could feel Teaken's arms relaxing. "Mermaids? Is that all? You screamed because of mermaids?" Teaken growled in frustration and dropped me back into the water. "I swear to _god_, Mary…"

I choked and struggled back up to the surface, once again brushing my long dark hair out of my eyes. "Well…_excuse_ me…if I…am not as used…to them as you!" I gasped out, fighting to tread water and get my breathing and heart back under control at the same time.

"They won't hurt you. Well, they might try, but I won't let them so just hurry up with your bath already!" Teaken leaned his forearm against the lone tree on the shore and rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I, I can't bathe with then here!" I whispered shakily. "With them _staring_ like that!"

"We're not _staring_," a breathy voice to the left of me argued. "Why would we _stare_ at something like _you?_"

"Oh, here we go," groaned Teaken.

"_Excuse_ me?" I snapped. "Just what are you implying? And who are you calling 'thing'?"

"Although, your hair is rather…unique." Another voice from behind me purred, and I felt a slight tug on my scalp before I whipped around to face a shockingly blond mermaid. "I've never seen this color before."

"Yes, where did you get it?" Another hand pulled at my scalp a little harder, and I twisted around and grabbed a chunk of my hair out of the hands of a turquoise-haired mermaid.

"What do you mean 'where did I get it'? I was _born _with it. Now let me g-ouch! Hey, knock it off!"

"She is rather…pretty, I suppose." A voice like poisoned honey breather from in front of me, and I splashed around to face a mermaid with fiery red hair, the first who had spoken. "And you know what _that_ means…"

"She must be one of _his_." The blonde mermaid scowled. "Only he can bring girls here. He must _like_ her."

"Yes," hissed a new mermaid who had just surfaced, and was pushing her own vivid orange locks away from her face. "And we can't have him distracted from us. That's just not fair."

"Oh I completely agree, sister," nodded the turquoise-haired mermaid. "Let's drown her. Then he won't like her anymore. You know how he is, out of sight, out of mind…"

"I don't think so ladies. Not today." Teaken stood on the shore, his arms crossed as he smiled down at the mermaids.

"Oh, _Teaken_! I didn't see you! Why don't you come for a swim with us? You haven't been to visit in _ages_…" The blonde mermaid pouted prettily.

"I'll have to take another rain check, I'm afraid. We'll have to be going as soon as Mary is done with her bath."

"_Mary_, is it? Is she yours?" The blonde asked, swimming closer to Teaken and laying her arm on his leg.

Why that little _tramp_, I thought, moving to swim up to her, but then I remembered I was quite without apparel, and thought better of it. Wish I wasn't so modest though, because just as I had swum back a few strokes, I was pulled beneath the surface violently. I was twisted around to meet the face of the fiery haired mermaid who was smiling devilishly at me. I yelled for her to let me go, but she just smiled wider and motioned for me to be quiet. I looked up through the surface of the water and saw Teaken laughing at something the blonde mermaid had said. 

_She's distracting him so they can kill me!_ I realized, panicking. I began to thrash around beneath the surface as much as the mermaid would allow, but then I was restrained by another set of hands; the turquoise-haired mermaid had joined the drowning party.

My lungs were quickly beginning to burn as I wasted all my oxygen trying to thrash about and yell for Teaken, but the shallow bastard was now leaning down to pull a bit of seaweed from the orange-headed mermaid's hair. 

My vision started to become fuzzy around the edges, and my eyes were becoming hard to keep open. My last thought before teetering on the edge of unconsciousness was how I was SO gonna haunt Teaken for this, until he went MAD.

But I never quite fell off that dark precipice and into death as I was jearked roughly up and out of the water. I could feel course sand grate across my back as I was pulled up onto shore. I could hear Teaken scolding the mermaids from what seemed like miles away…and his voice was had this weird echo thing happening to it as well…

"Mary? Are you alright?" He smacked my cheek lightly until I opened my eyes. I immediately turned away from him on my side and choked up water. He rubbed my back gently and apologized again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let them distract me like that. But they don't know any better, it's just a game to them. Mary?"

"God, I _hate_ this fucking island _ so _ much right now…" I groaned as I lay on my side, naked and fighting for breath. 

Wait, I was still naked…

"Teaken!" I cried. 

"I'm here," he said immediately.

"I _know_. _THAT_ is the problem!"

"What's the problem?"

"I'm not _wearing_ anything at the moment…" I grunted out through a clenched jaw. Could I _be_ anymore embarrassed?

"Oh, yeah, I…er…hadn't noticed. Heh…well, where's your bag, I'll get-holy shit…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, curling my arms around my body to try and save a scrap of decency. 

"Mary, what the hell happened to you?"

My brow pinched together in confusion. "Well, I almost _drowned_, but I thought you were present for that little spectacle…"

"No, to your back. And your hip, and your shoulder…_fuck. _ You're _covered_ in bruises." I shivered as he ghosted his fingertips over them. "When did this happen?"

"This morning," I winced as I sat up, my back to him. "I fell down the stairs. Now can I please have some clothes?"

"You _fell down the stairs?_" He asked incredulously. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Oh you know, got bored of just _walking _down them everyday. Jesus, Teaken, I didn't do it on _purpose._ Your wonderful friends and their 'wake up call' just caught me a bit off guard, I guess." I mumbled as I picked up my bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"Well, are you alright? I mean, other than the bruises, obviously."

"I'm dandy. Clothes!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your shirt on." Teaken chuckled at his own joke as he tossed my backpack at me.

_"Not_ funny."

~***~

A.N. Well, I WAS going to have her meet Peter in this chapter. That was the plan. But then all this other…stuff…happened, and now it's 2:45 am and I'm tired. But I wanted to post something tonight, so I'll post this, and get crackin' on the Mary/Peter meeting in the morning. Deal? Great. Please feel free to leave me feedback in any shape or form! But, you know, preferably English…^_~


	9. How to Save Neverland 101

A.N. Ahhhhh vacation. It's a wonderful thing, truly. I'm tan, relaxed, and back with two brand new chapters for you! I know it was a long wait, and I'm sorry about that! But hopefully it was worth it. A huge revelation to Mary (and most of you, although a few of you caught on to what I was planning, you smarties you ^_~) comes out in this chapter, so I hope you aren't disappointed at all by it, as it will become the platform for the rest of the story, but not the only exciting event by far, so no worries if it doesn't have you jumping with excitement. The next chapter will come in a few days, as I'm just finishing up with the last few details. 

Enjoy everyone! And have a happy few days/weeks before some of you head back off to school!

Dressed and clean at last, I once again followed Teaken back up into the branches of Hangman's tree (and the second ride was as crazy as the first, but I was more prepared for it this time), and inside to a small room somewhere a few branches above where I'd slept last night. Teaken was looking a bit nervous as he lead me into the room and asked me quietly to sit down on the bench that ran along the wall below the window. I knew something was wrong, it _had_ to be. I mean, Teaken never _asked_ me to do things, he just shouted and threatened and blackmailed and guilt-tripped until I did them…most of the time.

"Ok, Mary, now I'm going to need you to listen carefully." Teaken began as he looked down at me where I sat perched on the bench.

"Ten-four, cap'n," I grinned.

"Mary, this is serious."

"As a heart-attack, apparently." I frowned as he looked at me nervously again. I decided I didn't like 'serious! and pensive!Teaken' much. 

"Worse, actually. People recover from heart-attacks. This is about something none of us may recover from. Ever."

I blinked. "Teaken, what's wrong? Just tell me and stop hinting at it."

He ran his hands over his face and blew out a long breath. "All right," he said, slowly sinking to the bench beside me. "Try to stay with me on this, ok? Oh, and promise not to hit me when I'm done explaining."

_That_ got my alarms ringing. "Teaken! Explain!" I said impatiently.

"All right, ok. Here goes. You're going to meet Peter today."

I blinked, waiting for him to elaborate, even as that small statement made my chest tighten a bit.

He just stared back at me, waiting to see if it had sunken in yet, I suppose. Apparently, this required some sort of reaction from me.

I cleared my throat. "Ok. Right. Meeting Peter. Got that."

He still didn't say anything, and continued to look at me as if I were a kindergartener who couldn't spell 'cat' correctly. "And _why_ would that make me want to hit you?"

He nodded and took another breath. "Well, you'll see. Remember what I showed you last night? How Neverland is dying, bit by bit?"

I nodded, still incredibly confused. 

"And remember why I told you that _you _were here? The reason you had to come?"

"You…said that I could save the island, that Peter had sent for me…" I nodded slowly, remembering, as well as trying to put all these jagged pieces of information together into something legible.

"That's right. He did. And you can. Save us, I mean." 

"How?" I whispered, shaking my head.

Teaken took a deep breath and averted his eyes, as if gauging the distance to the nearest door, and seeing if he could escape in time before I lost it on him. "That's…what's tricky about all this. You might not like it, but know that it's serious, Mary, and there really is no other way. We've thought about it and thought about it until we've made ourselves crazy. And also understand that we don't totally understand this ourselves…we just know that it's…er…necessary."

"Teaken, _please_ stop talking in circles. You're making me nervous. Are we talking like, blood-letting or something here?" I asked, my stomach clenching at the thought.

"No, God no," Teaken laughed quickly, then stopped, looking pensive. "Well, I mean, it _could_…maybe…"

Teaken caught the look on my face and quickly hurried on to try and smooth over my fears. "But it shouldn't! I mean, not an excessive amount or anything. From what I understand, anyway…"

I stood up, frustrated and scared, and turned around, resting my arms on the sill of the window and placing my forehead down on my forearms. 

I heard Teaken sigh wearily behind me and stand. He stood at my side, facing the opposite way, and stared straight ahead. "New magic is the only thing that can save Neverland, and Peter. The faeries are dying, and taking the magic with them. We need that magic to exist…and to get new magic, we need new faeries."

Something quietly ticked into place in my mind, quietly enough that I didn't quite notice it, but it put me on edge anyway. I slowly lifted my head, my eyes focused out the window while my mind tried to decode what Teaken had just told me. "New magic? But I can't…" My mind whirled faster, and suddenly settled on the small bit that had clicked into place earlier, and the bottom dropped out of my stomach.

"Teaken, remind me again how faeries are made…" I whispered.

Teaken grimaced, and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You know, Mary." He sounded relieved that he didn't have to say it.

"You need…a baby," I said slowly.

Teaken gave a small nod.

"A new born, to laugh for the first time."

Teaken nodded again, giving me a small, sympathetic smile.

"So, you need me to…"

Teaken sighed. "I'm afraid s-"

"Well, you can _forget _it. There's NO way I'm kidnapping an infant! Who _are_ you people?! That is SO incredibly cruel, I can't even believe you'd suggest it!" I ranted.

Teaken stared incredulously at me. He looked as if someone had sucked the brain out of the back of his head. I stared right back, hands on my hips and eyes _daring_ him to disagree with me. He slowly raised his right hand and wiped it down over his face. He closed his eyes and raised one of his hands in the air between us.

"Who," he started, seemed to falter, took breath and started again. "Who said _anything_ about _kidnapping_?" 

I looked back at him and cocked my head a bit. "Well, you said you needed a kid, and I suppose you think I can just waltz back to my world and grab ya one. But that is _by_ far the _sickest_ thing I've ever-"

"Mary!" Teaken grabbed my arms and stopped my tirade. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again. "Mary, I need you to listen to me, all right? If we just needed a random child to gurgle it's first giggle here to save Neverland, do you think we'd be this worried about it? God, if it was that simple, this problem would never have _been_ a problem! I'd have grabbed the first kid out of the nearest hospital that I could get to and that would have been that. It _can't _ be just any baby, Mary."

"Well how the hell should _I_ know what kind of baby you'd need? I'm not educated in the methods of saving fictional paradises, all right? Jesus," I yelled back, not liking at all the way Teaken was making me sound like a complete idiot. "And just what kind of baby might you need for this endeavor, hmm? And how do you know I'd have picked the right one? If I'm supposed to be able to save this place, shouldn't I _know_ how to do it?!" 

Teaken gripped my arms tighter, bringing my attention back to him. "It can't be just any child," he said, not taking his eyes away from mine. "It has to be yours." he said quietly.

I stopped moving completely, and stood stiffly staring back at Teaken. "What?" I whispered.

"It has to be _your _child, Mary. It has to be yours."

"But, but I'm not preg-" I stammered stupidly before Teaken interrupted.

"Yours and Peter's." 

My ears were broken. They had to be. I couldn't be hearing this. I couldn't hear anything just then, in fact. A dull roar had begun in my ears and my eyes refused to focus. I managed to find my voice through this storm of confusion, however.

"You…you're crazy."

Teaken sighed, and lowered his head for a moment, then, still gripping my arms (which may very well have been the only reason I was still upright), he raised his head and looked at me again unblinking and steady. "No, Mary. It's the truth. It's the only way to create new magic. To save Neverland." His eyes took on a shadow of desperation. "To save _us._"

"No, that doesn't make sense, I mean, why _me_, of all people?" My legs finally refused to fight gravity for one more second, and Teaken helped me slide gently to my knees on the floor. I didn't even know I'd moved.

"Why you?" Teaken squinted at me. "Mary, why do you think I brought you here? Why did I go to all the trouble to get the most difficult girl in that club that night to come with me?" Teaken half grinned, trying to get me to smile.

"I don't know, I just figured to found the youngest girl who would give you the time of day…or night, as it were…" I murmured. 

Teaken suddenly went still. He didn't move for so long a period of time that I finally even noticed, and weakly raised my head up to look questioningly at him. 

His mouth was softly agape, and his eyes unbelieving. He slowly shook his head at me. "My God, Mary," he whispered. "Don't…I mean, don't you _know_?"

"Know what?" I whispered brokenly back.

"Don't you know who you _are_?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm…I'm me. I'm Mary. Who am I supposed to be?"

Teaken swore under his breath and sighed, moving closer to me. He rested his hands on my knees and locked his eyes on my face. "Mary, you are the niece of Heidi Darling Bennington."

I nodded weakly.

"Heidi Darling Bennington is the daughter of Moira Darling Weston."

I nodded again.

"Moira Darling Weston was the daughter of Jane Darling Grant."

I narrowed my eyes, I hadn't known my great-great grandmother's first name…

"Jane Darling Grant was the only daughter of Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

_Wendy Moira Angela Darling…_

The name certainly rang a bell, I closed my eyes in concentration, searching every corner of my mind…_where _had I heard it before?

_"Boy, why are you crying?"_

"What's your name?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, what's yours?"

"Peter Pan."

My eyes opened slowly as I began to comprehend. _Mother of God…_

"Mary," Teaken said slowly, as if explaining physics to a three year old. "You are the great-great-great granddaughter of Wendy Moira Angela Darling, and as such, the great-great-great-granddaughter of the only woman Peter Pan ever loved."

*Well…there you have it. Now let _me_ have it! Please review. And stay tuned, the next chapter will be out in a few days! Maybe sooner, we'll see how ambitious I get…^_~*


	10. Other Side of the Island

****

A.N. Wow! Can I just say, I have some of the **_best _**reviewers ever? DarkNightChilde completely ownzors the "On the Ball" award, she read and reviewed the last chapter, no kidding, like ten seconds after I'd put it up. I wasn't even done skimming through it (which I do right after I upload to make sure nothing randomly blew up or something) when her review was just…there. Impressive, to say the least, and I'm most grateful! Thanks!

And of course, there was liar's review poem. It's brilliance flattered me beyond words…and that's _quite_ a feat…^_~ teehee. Thanks so much! 

Lost-Girl89 threatened that, if I didn't update soon, she'd hunt me down and read the next chapter from my _brain_…which was inventive! And I love creativity…in all it's…um…gruesome forms! So thanks to you as well! Hope this is soon enough for ya..0_o

To everyone who has read and reviewed…thank you all so much! I appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think! I was nervous about that revelation, and am so happy it was well received. You guys are the best! 

***

The world spun, the tree house tilted, and before I knew it, I was staring up at the ceiling with a cool cloth over my forehead, Teaken staring worriedly down into my face. 

"Mary?" he called, and his voice echoed strangely in my ears, as if my head was submerged in water. "How do you feel?"

Our earlier conversation came rushing back, and my emotions overwhelmed me. I began to cry silently. I was too exhausted to sob and throw the fit that I wanted to, so I just closed my eyes and let the tears drain out, one after the other, until the hair at my temples was soaked. 

I felt Teaken stroke my hair, trying to calm me. "It won't be as terrible as you may imagine, Mary," he whispered, knowing the reason for my tears without asking. "Peter loved Wendy very much, so there's no reason to think he won't love you…in some way," Teaken assured me and dipped the cloth on my forehead in cool water again, then ran in gently over my cheeks and eyes. 

The tears didn't stop. I was powerless to control them. I really didn't even understand them. I mean, Teaken had told me the situation, and now it was up to me to accept it, or to say 'no thanks and please take me home'. It was more than that, I knew. If I said no, I would be condemning an entire island of people. Not just people, in fact, but _dreams_. I'd be killing imagination itself. Who was I to do that? Could I allow that to happen and still live with myself? But on the other hand, why me? I certainly hadn't asked for this, and I certainly hadn't done anything to deserve it. But had _they_ done anything to deserve total annihilation? Complete erase from existence? 

"God, isn't there another way?" I whimpered, raising my hands to cover my face. I had to stop thinking, it was all too much for my mind right now. My head was sure to explode any minute now. "_Any_ other way?" I begged.

I heard Teaken sigh weakly. "I'm sorry, Mary," he whispered. "I know you don't deserve to have to make a choice like this…"

"A choice?" I interrupted, looking up out of my tear stained eyes. "You think I still have a choice?" I asked quietly, blinking in surprise up at him.

"Well, of course," he said, sitting back a little in order to dunk the cloth in cold water again. "I mean, it's your body, your child, isn't it? It has to be your decision." He moved to place the cloth on my forehead again, then stopped suddenly, and sharply jerked his hands back. "Did you think we would _force_ you?" he asked, angry now. "Is that why you're crying?"

"No, no that's not it," I assured him, though now that he'd mentioned it… "But, you wouldn't, would you?" I asked meekly.

"_No._ Never, Mary, and you should know that. If that's all we'd wanted, don't you think we'd have had it by now?"

"You're right, I know. I never thought that anyway."

"So, if that's not it, then why _are_ you crying?" Teaken asked carefully.

I sighed and ran my hands down my face before raising myself up on my elbows. "I don't really know. I guess, just the hugeness of it all, you know? And…lots of other things. I guess I've just kept a lot of things inside for too long," I trailed off, picturing my mother's face, but put a stop to that thought string, it would only lead to more tears. "And it all finally spilled over, I guess." I tried to smile at Teaken, but could only manage a weak smirk. 

"Emotions have a tendency to do that." Teaken nodded.

We sat in silence for a while, me just trying to take everything in, and Teaken letting me, and looking skittishly at me as if I were a land mine just waiting to be tripped by the slightest movement or vibration. 

I really didn't have anything to choose, and deep down I knew that as soon as Teaken had told me that Neverland needed my help. I couldn't just let the entire island disappear. I would never sleep again, could never live with myself. I would do what they'd ask…I just never _dreamed_ it would be…this.

A _child_. _My _child. It seemed impossible. I was only a teenager. I couldn't have a child. Well, I _could_, I mean, I had the technology and everything of course…but I just _couldn't_, you know? But, turned out, I had to. And not only that, but I had to make it with a complete stranger. This particular line of thought brought some rather squicky questions to mind.

"Teaken,"

"Yes?" 

"You said that Peter has to be the father of this child…"

"Yes."

"Peter Pan?"

Teaken hesitated. "Yes…"

"The boy who refused to grow up?"

"Right,"

"So let me get this straight: you expect me to have sex with a ten year old?"

Teaken's eyes bulged and he barked out a laugh. "No! No, no, Gods no! Peter's not ten. Gods, Mary!" Teaken continued to snicker.

"What is he then, eleven?" I snapped back.

"No, Mary, he's much older than you. Now, follow me here, he hung around with your great-great-great grandmother. So he has to be older than ten, and yes even eleven years of age," Teaken smirked.

__

I rolled my eyes. "So I'm supposed to get down with a five-hundred-year-old in the body of a ten-year-old?"

Teaken shook his head. "Peter used to look that age, you're right. But ever since Neverland began losing it's magic, we've all been growing older. Look at me, do you think I'd be second-in-command to a twelve year old?"

Hmmm. He had a point there. "So how old does Mr. Pan appear to be now?" I asked.

"Around how old I appear to be, maybe a bit older."

"Ah," I nodded and sighed a bit in relief. "Well, at least there's that."

"So," Teaken began hopefully. "Does this mean you'll help us?"

"Hell, Teaken, how can I _not_?" I sighed, putting my face in my hands. "How can I let an entire dwelling just fade from existence?" I shook my head and looked out the window. "I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

Teaken smiled brilliantly and immediately gathered me up in a hug. I nearly choked as he squeezed all the air from me. He pulled back and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush. "Thank you, Mary. From the bottom of every heart in Neverland, _thank you_. It will be all right, you'll see! We'll all help you through this! You won't be alone for a single step of it, that's a promise. You rest for a bit in here, and I'm going to spread the good news. Let me know whenever you feel up to it, and I'll introduce you to Peter, all right?"

"I guess that had better be as soon as possible, so that we can, erm, get to know each other a bit, maybe," I stammered, embarrassed. 

Teaken smiled kindly, and nodded. "He'll like you, I know it. And you'll like him. He's more than what they say in the stories." Teaken smiled brightly at me again, and left the room.

I sighed and shook my head, terrified and excited at the same time. I was going to be the hero of an entire world! I was going to be a _mother_. 

"Sweet Mary mother of Christ," I moaned and fell back against the pillow again, my hands over my face. _What_ had I gotten myself into this time?

****

There was no way I could have known it then, distracted as I was, but someone else had listened into our conversation, and they could personally vouch for one certain heart in Neverland who would _not_ be thanking me for what I was about to do. Quite the opposite, actually. As far as this heart was concerned, I'd just signed my death warrant. 

****

Birds and animals of all imaginable shapes, colors, and sizes darted out of the way and squawked or growled their annoyance as a middle-aged, round and clumsy man bowled through the forest in earnest. 

He'd done it. Oh, his captain would be _so_ pleased! He'd done exactly as he'd been ordered. He'd found the girl, he'd heard their plan, and now he was on his way to update his beloved captain on what he'd discovered. He was sure to get rewarded for this. Jewels, perhaps, or extra port after dinner even! 

The man salivated as his imagination ran away with him, and he nearly lost his way off of his path before he finally pulled himself out of his fantasies and backtracked to find his path again. He mustn't be late, oh no indeed, his captain would not like that one bit.

The man shouted for his captain as he stumbled aboard the ship at last, nearly bursting with importance and excitement as he made his way through the crowd of other men on the ship in his need to relate his news to his captain.

"What's the hurry, there, Mr. Smee? Find some pretty flowers for the captain, did ya now?" On man with an old fishing hook in his left eyebrow and a patch over his right eye sneered at Smee, tripping him up with the scabbard of his sword.

"Remove yourself from my way, Mr. Starky, or the captain shall be very angry with you. I have information for him from my completed secret mission." Smee stared up at Starky unblinkingly. 

"Is that so?" Grinned Starky, showing off all of his seven remaining teeth. "Hear that, boys? He thinks the captain will be pleased to see that he's found his way back to the ship after his little errand!" The crew guffawed at this, shaking their heads at the slight body they were slowly surrounding. 

"So what's the big news, Mr. Smee? Are the bunnies upset at the miceies again?" The crew laughed harder as a large man with tattoos covering his body leaned in towards Smee and tapped Smee's cheek with the flat of his sword.

"Oh, I know what it must be, boys. You see, the redskins feel real bad for killin' all those bears and buffalos lately, so they's all become those cutesy vegemitearianers!" The crew shouted laughter even louder as they began to close in on Smee. 

Smee, however, took no notice of the violent glints in their eyes, and only looked down his nose at the man who had just spoken (a hard thing to do when one is barely over five feet tall). "I believe you mean 'vegetarians', and no, that's _not_ what my information is about, you nasty brutes. You're all just jealous that the captain gave _me_ a secret mission and not-any-of-you." Smee smirked, pointing his finger around the circle to emphasize his point.

The crew growled and immediately drew all their weapons and had them pointed at Smee before the small man could blink. Smee noticed the violent glint now, and gulped. 

"As entertaining as you all no doubt are, your energies would be better used doing your JOBS!" a commanding voice roared from the upper decks of the ship. "Get to work you cowardly curs! Smee! In my chambers, NOW."

The crew grudgingly put away their weapons and got back to their own jobs and positions, a bit more light hearted now that they'd had their daily dose of Smee baiting.

Smee 'humphed' at all the men and walked importantly up the step towards the Captain's quarters. 

"SMEE! _NOW!_" 

Smee jumped and stumbled quickly up the rest of the steps. "Y-y-yes, Cap'n?"

A dark haired man stood imposingly in the corner of the room, his left hand resting on the desk in front of him on a map of the island. His other hand missing, but harboring a hook in its place which lay imbedded in the table through the map, in order to hold it in place. He inhaled deeply from the cigar in his mouth, and the glow of the embers lit up his sinister smirk. He exhaled the smoke onto a corner of the island, and the foliage on that part of the map immediately curled, dried, browned, and died. He smiled again. 

"Look at it, Mr. Smee. Shriveling, crumbling, decaying…but most importantly, _dying._" He yanked sharply as he turned, tearing the hook from the table. He took the cigar from his mouth and bared his yellowing teeth in a volatile smile that made Smee gulp nervously. "Isn't it _beautiful_?" 

"No, Cap'n…I mean, y-yes, Cap'n! Lovely, indeed." Stammered Smee as he nervously twisted the bottom of his shirt in his dirty hands.

"We shall soon be free of this bloody perpetual playground. Free at last, after a millennia of torturous waiting and useless scrabbling with those incorrigible _boys," _he sneered, his one fist clenching in anger. He suddenly looked down at Smee, as if remembering suddenly that he was there. "Unless, of course, you have bad news to report, Mr. Smee."

"B-bad news, Cap'n? N-no! I mean, yes, news, but not bad, quite, I mean to say it isn't bad for _you_, persay, because you can conquer any adversary-"

"Oh stop your bumbling compliments, they sicken me." The dark man barked. "Report at once! What have you found, Mr. Smee?"

Smee gulped and hurried to reply. "The, the g-girl, Cap'n. They have her. And they've told her what she has to do, to…to try and save the island sir, and Pan. She's accepted, sir…" Smee trailed off, frightened of the Captain's reaction.

"Found her, have they? And what might be this young lass's name, Mr. Smee?"

"Mary, Cap'n. Mary Lynn Darling Bennington. She's the great-great-great granddaughter of-"

"I know who she is, you great idiot!" The captain snapped as he shoved Smee down with the blunt end of his hooked hand. "And I asked for her name, not her lineage!" He'd bristled immediately at the mention of the 'Darling' name. Oh how he'd _hated_ that impertinent Wendy girl. She'd made Peter so disgustingly happy, and so damn _invincible_. 

He wandered back towards the table that held the map of Neverland and once again stuck his cigar between his teeth. "So, the would be savoir of Neverland is here, is she? Well, then we shall have to give her a welcome truly reminiscent of Neverland," He stubbed out his cigar on the table next to the map and turned around, once again grinning nastily. 

"And what kind of welcome would that be, Cap'n?" Smee asked carefully.

"Well, Neverland makes the brats forget, does it not, Mr. Smee?"

"Yes Cap'n, so I've heard,"

"Aye, Smee. So we'll welcome her to Neverland by making her forget everything!"

"Ah a potion from the redskins Cap'n! Brilliant as always, sir! I'll go-"

"Ah, Mr. Smee, while those potions could indeed make that little girl's mind swim, I do believe I have a better method."

"You do, Cap'n?"

"Yes indeed, Mr. Smee."

"Do tell, Cap'n!"

"Why, it's simple Mr. Smee. One cannot remember anything when one is _dead_." The man chuckled mercilessly as he dragged Smee out of his chambers and shouted at the crew to prepare to launch the boats to shore.

****

As soon as the first dingy hit the water, Peter Pan sat straight up in his hammock, his mind clearer than it had been in days. Tinkerbell, who had always been watching over him, immediately flew to his side, inquiring as to what had disturbed his sleep.

Peter only had one thing ringing through his mind. He turned to stare out the window, and he lowered his eyebrows in a scowl of challenge and smirked slightly with pleasure. "Hook."

***Ta-daaaa! Want an encore? Leave a review! ^_^***

Oh, and P.S….those of you hoping for a Teaken/Mary romance…I wouldn't give up just yet…^_~


	11. The Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: Peter Pan does not belong to me. If he did, I assure you I'd be living with him and all the Lost Boys in Neverland by now. Duh. Oh, and I'd replace Captain Hook with Captain Jack Sparrow…savvy? (Mmmm, Johnny Depp…) ^_^

Peter had waited for this. He hadn't fought with, teased, or even _seen_ the good Captain in such a long time; since Neverland had begun going wrong, in fact. Peter knew he was slowly growing older. It was this fact that depressed him. But it excited him at the same time because he was growing _bigger_ and _stronger_ as well as older. He'd always been able to imagine himself as strong as he thought he needed to be at any given time, and he'd nearly always succeeded at whatever task held his attention. But now he truly was stronger. He could feel it in his arms, his legs, the way he sprung away from the ground when he flew and shot straight up so quickly. It frightened and delighted him at the same time. 

Now, finally, Hook was coming for him. Hook probably imagined Peter would be weak and frail because of the current state of Neverland. Well, he'd show him. Peter Pan is only as frail as he believes himself to be! And now, with this bigger and stronger body, he'd defeat Hook for good.

"Teaken!" Peter shouted for his second in command, already swinging his legs over the side of the hammock. "Prepare the Boys, Teaken, Hook comes!"

Peter jumped from the hammock, and immediately his legs gave beneath him. He yelped in utter surprise as he landed on all fours on the floor. He shook his auburn head and tried to stand again, thinking he must have fallen; silly thing to do really. 

Peter slowly regained his legs beneath him and stood. He remained vertical this time, but his legs shook almost violently, and this confused Peter. 

"Tink, what's wrong with my legs?" He asked, staring down at his quaking knees.

Tinkerbell sighed and placed her tiny hand on Peter's arm. "You are weak, Peter," she chimed gently. "You've not been well for quite some time."

"Peter Pan, weak?" Peter scoffed. "That's impossible. I've grown bigger and stronger! Look at me." He spread his arms out and puffed out his chest.

Tinkerbell shook her head affectionately at him. "You silly ass," she teased. It was true, though, what Peter said. He had indeed grown. He was nearly a head and a half taller than he used to be, which caused him to almost have to stoop when he stood in his room in the tree house. He was bigger, and had developed the slim and firm muscles of a young man, but they were unused and only made Peter a bit clumsy because they had developed so fast. It was as if his pituitary gland was suddenly in overdrive. Tink remembered the week before when he'd called out to her and immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, frightened of his own suddenly deepened voice.

"Tink, I have to fix this," Peter growled in frustration, hauling Tinkerbell out of her silent thoughts. "Hook is coming. I can't fight him like this!"

Tinkerbell's eyes widened. She asked Peter if he was sure, but she already knew the answer. Peter nearly always knew when Hook was near. 

"Of course I'm sure! He and his brutes will be pulling up onto the shore any second now and I can't even _walk_!" Peter shouted. "What is happening to me?" 

Tinkerbell flew in front of Peter's face and gently turned his head to the window. "It's not just you, Peter, it's Neverland. You know that. You've seen it. It's why you and all the boys are growing older, bigger," Tink amended when she saw the panicked spark in Peter's eyes. "It's making it all happen too fast, and your muscles can't catch up just yet. That's why you're a bit shaky sometimes. It goes away in time, remember? Just be patient, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about-"

"Nothing to _worry_ about? Did you not understand me? _Hook_ is coming, Tinkerbell, _Hook. _The man who wants nothing more in the world than my head on the wall of his Captain's quarters is coming for me right now and I have no control over my body, and you think it's _nothing _to _worry _about?!" Peter yelled incredulously. 

Tinkerbell stopped and considered that a moment. "Well, I suppose that _is _rather a problem…"

Peter growled in frustration and knelt on the floor. "It wasn't this bad this morning…I didn't feel this bad…"

Tink flew towards him and landed on his shoulder, trying to lend him comfort. "Do not fret, Peter, your boys will help you."

"The boys can take the other pirates, you're right. But not Hook. Hook is _mine_." Peter clenched his jaw.

Teaken banged the door open and skidded to a stop into the room. He was half bent at the waist, gasping for breath. "Pan, sir, glad…to see…you well…" Teaken puffed.

Peter scowled unhappily. "No need for the formality, Teaken. I'm no leader."

Teaken raised his head sharply at this. "Sir?"

Peter lifted his right hand in front of him, and shook his head in disgust as it trembled involuntarily. "Look at me, look how weak I am. I'm no leader," he repeated. "I'm sorry, Teaken, I've let you and the other boys down."

"Never, Peter," Teaken said quietly, coming to kneel in front of his leader and friend. "You could never fail us. This isn't your fault, you've done nothing wrong."

"I know that, damn it!" Peter growled. "I would never do something so stupid as to hurt myself or the island like this. It's those worlders, _they _are to blame." Peter narrowed his eyes as he raised them to the window.

"Yes, but I've found the answer," Teaken breathed excitedly.

Peter looked away from the window immediately, and focused his bright green eyes on Teaken. "Have you?"

Teaken nodded slowly. "She's here, Peter."

Pan's eyes widened a bit. "And…?"

"She's agreed to help us."

Peter didn't move for a moment, didn't react, but a second later he let out a breath that he felt he'd been holding for ages and ages, since this whole problem had begun. A brilliant smile crossed Peter's freckled face and he hugged Teaken like the brother he felt he was. When Peter pulled back, his infamous cocky smirk was back in place. "I wasn't worried, were you?"

Teaken could only laugh. Peter laughed along with him and winked at Tinkerbell, who had joined him and Teaken in celebration, glowing so brightly she seemed nothing but a ball of light dancing about the room. Peter laughed and laughed until his sides hurt, and he suddenly straightened up with a burst of speed and began to fly tight circles around the room. Tinkerbell clapped her tiny hands in absolute delight. Besides the fact that his weakness had obviously passed for now, it was the first time Peter had flown in _days_ and she was so relieved. 

Peter stopped in midair and hovered in front of Teaken upside down. He flashed his white teeth in a grin at Teaken. "So, what did it take to get her here?"

Teaken rolled his eyes. "More than you want to know. Wait until you meet her, Pan, you'll know what I mean."

"Is she beautiful like Wendy?" Peter asked, his voice a bit distant. 

Teaken smiled. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Peter laughed. "A real knock out, huh?"

"In more ways than one!" Teaken snickered. "She's got a mean right hook-"

"Gah!" Peter immediately fell out of the air and landed on all fours.

Teaken started. "What's wron-"

"Hook!" Peter cried as he dove towards his hammock and grabbed his dagger. 

"Hook? What about him?" Teaken asked in confusion.

"He's coming. Here." Peter explained as he slid the dagger into the sheath at his right calf muscle.

"Here? Now? Are you sure?" Teaken asked, guard up now.

Peter nodded and grinned in excitement. He pulled a long green vine like cord from on the hammock as well, and slung it over his shoulder, tying it across his body and finally connecting the ends to the cloth at his waist. The cord held the sheath to his short sword which he wore across his back. He ran a hand through his wild red hair, and pulled the knot on the sword's sheath tight against his right hip bone, which peeked out just above the waist of his soft, dark brown, animal skin pants that fell just below his knees. His feet were bare, and they barely ever touched the floor as he flitted back and forth across the room, preparing himself for his favorite game: war with Hook.

Teaken tried to make his weary mind think as quickly as Peter was moving. "But-why? I mean what provoked him? You haven't been near him for quite some time, and I know none of the Lost Boys have done anything to piss Hook off. You forbade any of us to go near him without you."

Peter shook his head. "It's not us, it's her. He knows she's here."

Teaken blinked. "How can he know? She's been nowhere but the lagoon and this treehouse, and _you _only just found ou-"

"Perhaps the mermaids have been selling secrets." Peter shrugged and held up his short, thin, golden sword up to the light, inspecting it. "He knows. How is not important."

Teaken could only take what Peter said and accept it. He was nearly always right about things concerning Hook. The odd connection between the two foes never failed to confuse Teaken, and on some occasions, it frightened him a bit.

Peter slid his sword into its sheath on his back, satisfied with its condition. "Bring Grinz and Slightly, we'll shadow the pirates first, lead them away from the Tree if we can. Tell the others to prepare, and wait for my signal." He stepped to the window, and placed one foot on the ledge before turning and flashing an arrogant smile at Teaken. "Tell the girl to look out her window and watch the fun." With that, he took off out through the window and silently cut through the air towards the caravan of pirates. Tink rolled her eyes and flew after him.

Teaken chuckled and ran to his room grabbing for his own weapons as he called for Grinz and Slightly. 

"What's all the hub-bub, bub?" Grinz called as he hung on a vine outside of the window Teaken was nearest.

"Hook's on his way, Pan's already flown into position. You and I and SLIGHTLY!" Teaken yelled, trying to summon the boy and explain at the same time. "Will join him and scout out the 'rats's positions. The rest of the Boys will rally up when Peter gives the call." Teaken straightened up and buckled his belt of daggers around his waist after finding the last of his knives. He blinked when he saw Grinz staring stupidly at him. "What are you doing? Get your weapons! And _where _the hell is Slightly?! SLIGHTLY! DAMN IT, SLIGHTLY, COME ON!"

Grinz took a step forward until he had Teaken's undivided attention. "Pan? Pan _flew_ into position? Pan is after the pirates?" he asked, his eyes beginning to twinkle.

Teaken grinned back. "No, Pan's after Hook."

Grinz flashed his teeth in a perfect example of his namesake and let loose an elated whoop loud enough to frighten all the Neverbirds from their nests in Hangman's Tree. He sprang back out the window and latched onto a vine. The Tree sighed a bit in annoyance at the violent tug it received, but, being as forgiving as it was, only shook it's proverbial head and went back to resting peacefully.

Grinz climbed up the vine and swung himself into a room about four branches above where he'd talked to Teaken. He quickly crossed the room and threw open the chest at the end of his small bed. He took out a stiff leather belt that he buckled around his waist, and then gently lifted a layer of cloth that covered two long, shining, hooked blades; each about as long as his arms. 

"Hello, ladies. Miss me?" He smiled prettily at them as he lovingly lifted them from the chest and caressed their handles. He slipped each of them into a side of the stiff belt he wore, slammed the lid of his chest shut and jumped out of the window again, sliding back down to where Teaken was still shouting for Slightly.

"SLIGH-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" A tall, skinny, blond boy walked through the doorway, ducking so his head didn't graze the top of the archway. He wore animal skin breeches, like most of the boys, and a tattered button-down shirt that by now had lost most of its buttons and one of its sleeves. "What's all the damn yellin' about?" He drawled with a slight southern accent and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He opened his eyes and took in Teaken's and Grinz's appearances, quickly waking up. "What're ya'll doing in battle gear?"

"I dunno, thought we'd go for a swim. Care to join us, mate?" Grinz rolled his eyes.

"What do you _think_ we're doing in battle gear?" Teaken ground out. "Hook's on his way here-"

"_Hook's_ on his way? Why?" Slightly's eyes widened a bit.

"He's coming for Mary and Pe-"

"Who's Mary?" Slightly interrupted.

"Mary Darling Bennington. The girl we need to-"

"The _girl's_ here?! Holy shit! That's good! Right?"

"Damn it, Slightly, if you'd let me get a word in edgewise you'd _know_! It doesn't matter about Mary right now. Pan's gone after Hook and we need to go with him to scout the 'rats so he can sig-"

"_Yes_, Pan's gone after Hook, Slightly. Bloody pay attention!" Grinz cut off the question he saw forming on Slightly's face. Slightly frowned at Grinz, but turned his attention back to Teaken.

"As I was saying, we're going with Pan to scout the pirates' position so that we can signal the rest of the boys when to attack. So you need to gear up, alright? And _fast_, Slightly, Pan's already there, got it?" 

Slightly fought down another yawn as he nodded and turned to leave. "Got it, Cap'n Teak."

"And why were you fucking sleeping anyway?" Teaken yelled at Slightly's back, all he got was a rude hand gesture in reply as Slightly disappeared around the corner. Teaken shook his head and turned to Grinz. "Ready?"

"Since I was born, Cap'n," Grinz smile was feral. "I've neglected my girls for far too long." He said, patting his blades.

Teaken smirked and looked down at his own weapons all sheathed around his waist. He tightened the belt and made sure all the daggers were in place and secured until he was ready to let them fly.

Slightly could be heard running towards the room, back from gathering his own weapons. "Ok, I've got- OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Slightly grabbed his forehead in pain. He'd run full tilt into the doorway. 

Teaken winced and Grinz choked back a laugh and shook his head. "That's got to be the seventh time I've seen him do that!" Grinz chuckled behind his hand.

Out of all the Lost Boys, Slightly had grown the fastest and the most since the magic had started dying. He stood at a towering six feet four inches, and the Tree was just not built for people that tall. He's had a terrible time adjusting to the house as well as his new height. It had made him clumsy and awkward, but he was slowly getting acquainted with his new body, just like the other Boys.

"You ok, Slight?" Teaken asked.

Slightly rubbed his head furiously, but nodded. "Yeah, fine," he grumbled, adjusting the quiver on his back. Slightly's weapon was the crossbow. When he was younger, he'd been deadly with a sling-shot, so he thought this was just the next step up from that juvenile weapon.

"Right then, let's go," Teaken said, heading towards the window. He pulled open the pouch at his waist and handed Grinz and Slightly both one tablet of Pixie Dust. They each took one and popped it into their mouths. After closing their eyes for a moment of concentration, they followed Teaken out of the window and towards the forest where Peter was waiting, hidden in the foliage. 

****

"Ok, that's it. Stop moping around, Mary. You are strong, you are in control, you are…you're…" I sighed and closed my eyes. There was no denying anything anymore. No hiding behind the shock that had worn off an hour ago, and no trying to convince myself that it was all a ridiculous dream. It had happened, it was real, and, according to Teaken, it was the only way.

To have a _child. _A _child_! I was only seventeen years old, for crying out loud! I hadn't even-

I mean, I just wasn't ready. This wasn't in my plan at all. My whole future waved good-bye to me and happily jumped off a cliff. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, it wasn't feasible, it wasn't…

Never mind what it wasn't. What mattered was what it _was: _the only way to save Neverland. The only way to save Teaken, and Peter Pan-

I laughed out loud at that. Peter fucking _Pan_, for Christ's sake! Who the hell even knew there really _was _a Peter Pan? I sure as hell didn't, and now these boys were saying that it was up to me to save them, and I hadn't even _met_ them all. This was getting more and more ridiculous as my thoughts began to run wild, and I was getting more and more angry. 

Who were _they_ to ask this of me, anyway? They owed their existence to imaginative children. I'd had _my_ childhood ripped from me much too quickly, why was it _me _who had to save the hopes and imaginations of all children when I hadn't had any hope at all for years after my mother was taken from me? 

It all seemed so unjust, so cruel, that I quickly got carried away with my emotions. Angry tears started down my face, and that just made me angrier still. I mustn't be so selfish, I told myself. I was a bigger person than this, I was _stronger_ than this, damn it! I was no sissy, I'd taken care of myself on the rough streets of New York City! I was _not _going to let this small task break my spirit! 

My pep talk didn't really raise my spirits as much as I'd have liked. I turned and rested my hands on the windowsill in the room I'd been pacing and flooding with my tears for the past few hours. I had told myself that I was a lot of things, and had conveniently left out something that I truly and surely was…

__

"I'm scared," I whispered out into the wild as night settled over Neverland. Only the wind whispered back. It caressed my cheek softly, giving its own form of comfort as it tossed my long black hair behind my shoulders. My tear-stung eyes tiredly swept over the foliage that I could see in the moonlight. Er…_moons_light? There were two moons that I could see anyway, one shining familiar white light over the island, while the other shone bright blue, causing the island to have an eerie blue glow. In that glow the trees seemed to move and cast shadows that darted from fern to fern, skirted clearings, and lept from treetop to-hang on…

As I looked closer, I saw that it wasn't the eerie blue light that made them move and dart, I saw that they weren't shadows. I blinked and leaned out the window squinting my eyes. I saw three boys, one sure looked like Teaken from here, and he whistled quietly, creating a cooing sound that I would have assumed was a bird had I not seen Teaken make the call himself. Interest peeked, I jumped up on my window sill and swung my legs over, stepping out onto the branch outside of my window. Carefully making sure to grab onto the thickest vine I could find, I started to make my way to the end of the branch. The tree seemed to notice what I was doing, and I swore it made a soft 'tsk' noise as the wind rustled the leaves around me, but never-the-less, it wound the thick vine around my waist. I jumped a bit, squeaking out my surprise, but once I looked down and remembered the kind of tree I was living in at the moment, I just gave a shaky smile. 

"Um…thanks," I said quietly. The vine around my waist gave a squeeze of understanding, and allowed me to lean off of the branch a bit towards the moving shadows of the three boys. "What are they doing?" I whispered to myself…or…the tree…or whoever was listening.

One was Teaken, I was sure of that now. One was very tall with blond hair, I didn't know him. The third turned suddenly and motioned to Teaken and the other boy, and his bright teeth flashed into the moonlight (moonslight?). Grinz, then, was one of them. I saw them converge together in a small clearing. They gestured to each other silently, holding up fingers and nodding, some kind of sign language that I obviously wasn't privy to. Suddenly, a third figure dropped into the clearing to join them. They all went into attention immediately. 

By now, I was leaning so far out off of the branch that I was nearly horizontal. The tree heaved an amused sigh before simply lowering me to a branch below that reached out farther towards what I was trying to see. I was thankful and a bit unnerved at the same time. I mean, exactly how did the tree know what I wanted without me asking it? But this was a question for later as all my attentions were focused on the group of boys in the woods. I leaned off of the lower branch and was almost directly over the clearing. I realized my proximity and immediately leaned back, not wanting to be seen, incase I was seeing something I wasn't supposed to. Which was ridiculous really, I mean if I was meant to be the savior of this place then there shouldn't be much I wasn't _allowed _to do-

Wow, Mary, get a grip. Back to spying. I mean, watching. Whatever. 

The fourth boy motioned behind him with three fingers. He swept his left arm behind him, pointing straight back at something I'm sure I couldn't guess. This was getting aggravating. Just _what_ were they doing? Hunting? 

Something gave a loud crack in the forest. All four boys twisted around immediately, and Grinz pulled something from his belt. The moonlight glinted off of it and I saw that he held a sword in his hand, a sword with a hooked end. Odd…I'd never seen that kind of sword before. 

As tense as I'm sure the atmosphere was down in that clearing, I nearly clapped and giggled in girlish delight. I mean, come on, four strong boys, most of them half dressed, hunting around in the forest with real _swords_? I challenge _any _girl to be in my position and _not _have your heart flutter a bit with girlish fantasies. I watched them each in turn whip around and pull out their weapons. Turns out Grinz had two of those shiny hooked swords, blond boy pulled out a cross bow and cocked it back with an arrow, Teaken appeared to have daggers, and the other boy-

I gasped out loud as the last boy finally turned around. My heart gave a huge thump as his face finally found the moonlight and I saw him properly. I knew before I knew why, that this boy was Peter Pan. Talk about your celebrity fits, the boy was fifteen feet below me and not even _aware _of my presence and already my tongue was tied and my skin in a cold sweat. He certainly was _not_ a ten year old boy as Teaken had assured me. He appeared in his late teens, around my own age if not a bit older. His eyes seemed to glow in the night, and I watched as a slow but deadly smile crossed his face. He pulled his own weapon off of his back: a sword. A long, golden sword that he deftly twisted through the air in front of him. He turned his head to the side and nodded to the three other boys behind him. His ginger hair blew about his face as he left the ground and slid silently through the air. They each flew off in a different direction, and from my vantage point above the action, I saw that they were slowly surrounding the area that the loud snap had come from. I also noticed, upon closer inspection, that the area the sound had come from was also alive with movement. Slow, careful movement, but definitely movement. 

I assumed that the movement in the foliage below must have been whatever the boys were hunting. My stomach rumbled a bit with hunger, and I wondered if whatever they were going to kill would be dinner or just sport. 

I waited for the boys to make their move on their prey. And waited…and waited…and got tired and sat down on the branch…and waited…

Finally, some movement caught my attention. I stood back up on the branch I was spying from, and leaned as far over as the vine around my waist would allow. The foliage right beneath me was moving, rustling. I saw a sudden flash of steel, and a large fern fell to the ground, revealing the most disgusting bunch of human beings I had ever seen.

I wrinkled my nose as I looked at them. I couldn't smell them, not from some twenty feet in the air, but I could _imagine_ what they smelt like, and I was sure it wasn't pretty. They were dirty, barbaric Neanderthals. Something clicked in my memory when I saw the bandana that covered one of their greasy heads, and was that an eye patch on that tall, grotesquely tattooed one?

"Pirates," I whispered in realization. My eyes wide, I wondered how I could have possibly forgotten. Of _course_ there were pirates in Neverland. Lost Boys, Indians, and Pirates. And not just pirates, I realized, but- "Captain Hook!" I gasped. Suddenly my heart beat faster in my chest. If he was as awful as the stories say he was, then I definitely didn't like being in Neverland anymore. 

A.N. Wow. 12 pages. You lucky people, you! Heheh. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is it for a while. Not like a LONG while, but I'm back in school now. On top of that, I'll have a job, theatre, AND I have 2 writing classes this semester. Creative writing and Playwriting. So that's a LOT of writing…wheeee…*dies*.

Thanks for all of your wonderful support and reviews! I treasure them all so much! Please be patient with me, the last few updates were pretty quick, and now I fear they'll slow again. They won't stop, but they'll slow. You could bide your time by drawing fan art and sending it to me!! Oh…just kiddin'. I couldn't ask anything more from you guys than you've already given me. Love you all, please review!


	12. The Battle Part 2

A.N.: Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Wow, I've certainly been gone for a bit, eh? Sorry, friends, so sorry about that. I didn't mean to keep you all in horrid suspense, truly I did not. But as we all know so well, life happens. I've been in two shows at my college and am coming up on a third, as well as classes, work, and scrounging for some sort of a social life. On top of that, I'll be doing an independent study over January in Europe, so that takes tons of reading and reading takes tons of time. You understand. I…hope. And last but certainly not least, my computer contracted a virus from the lovely virus making people, bless them (blatant, BLATANT sarcasm), and in removing it, it took all of my word processors with it. I can no longer open any nor create new word processors of any kind. Can't even re-install one. Bastards. So I am stuck with my parents' stone age computer until mine can be fixed and am not at all happy about it. 

So there you have it. My excuses in a nutshell. Or a refrigerator box. Whichever you prefer. 

But mwah! I love you all and your reviews have been so kind and heart warming and I thank you a million times over for your patience. And if anyone knows where I can download a winspool driver for Windows ME, I promise this story will be done MUCH more quickly. ^_^

Enough about me, onward, to the story!

The Battle, part 2

But what were the pirates doing on land? Didn't they always stay on their ship? Their 'Jolly Roger' or some junk? I remembered something from an old movie I saw, and guessed that they must be going to capture some pirates. It was one of the Boys' favorite games! I thought so, anyway. I mean, who can keep all those Disney cartoons straight, right? 

The pirates stepped into the small clearing right beneath me, one by one, hacking ferns out of their path. I winced in disgust as I got a good look at the one in front. He was a huge beast of a man with no hair, but about ten earrings in each ear, and what appeared to be a fishing hook in his eyebrow. I had to wonder if that was ornamental or accidental. 

The beefy man sheathed his sword for the time being and motioned with his hand to the others who were still lurking in the foliage behind him. I tried to count them all as they came into the clearing one by one, but I was distracted by a sudden movement off to my right. The boys were slowly moving in above the trees. I saw the blond boy to my right, slipping through the air silently, crossbow cocked. Grinz was to my left, hooked swords up and spinning, creating haunting light patterns across his smiling face. Teaken was coming from a point in front of me, daggers in each hand and plenty more around his belt. I began to wonder about the whole 'game' aspect of this. I mean, if this was just a game, why did they all have those rather real looking weapons? 

My eyebrows lowered a bit and I looked down to see what the ugly brute pirates were up to in the clearing. My brows shot back up into my hairline as I saw that the clearing below me was absolutely crawling with them. There had to be over thirty of them down there. I looked back up quickly to see that the boys were still advancing. Four on thirty? Not exactly good odds. And speaking of four, _where_ was Pan?

I heard a soft bird call below me, and it startled me into looking down, which startled me to nearly fall out of the tree. Peter Pan was directly beneath the branch I was sitting on. 

_Breathe, Mary, breathe, he's just a boy…man…with muscles…and a sword…sweet Jesus-_

I cut that line of thought off right away and carefully pulled my legs up onto the branch, out of any line of sight…I hoped. My legs, however, were the last things on Peter's mind at that moment. His eyes were zeroed in on the group of pirates in the clearing, and eerie grin stretching his lips. I heard the soft bird call answered back on three other sides of me, and then I made the mistake of blinking.

It all happened so fast.

Peter let loose a war cry and dove into the middle of the clearing. I gasped as I saw that the pirates had heard it, and for all their slobbering, smelly demeanors, they reacted a lot quicker than I would have guessed. They all raised their swords directly into the air, and Peter didn't slow a bit. He crowed happily and dove into the sea of swords. Three other blurs streaked past my peripheral vision and into the fray. I watched intently, wondering what the plan was. Would they confuse the pirates and send them into some kind of trap in the ground? Or would they dupe them into capture some other way?

It was when I saw the first gush of blood, and heard a man's terrified dying shriek that I realized they weren't playing to capture. Not able to look away, I watched as Grinz snuck up behind one pirate and swung his blades in front of the man, hooking together the curved ends, and then scissoring them quickly, effectively relieving the man of his head.

That was when I realized they weren't playing at all.

Sickened, I covered my mouth with a shaking hand. What the hell was going on? Wasn't this a children's story? A playground constructed by the dreams of the innocent? 

Shrieks of rage from below brought my eyes back down to the clearing. I saw the taller blond boy struggling to load an arrow onto his crossbow as a pirate quickly bore down on him. I winced and prepared to cover my eyes and the pirate gave a great bellowing cry of victory as he swung his sword down. A loud click rent the air, and the pirate's cry was reduced to weak gasping and gurgling as he fell still on top of the younger boy. The blond grunted as he kicked the pirate off of him, and I saw that he had indeed been successful in loading his cross bow on time…an arrow protruded out the back of the pirates neck, embedded in his throat up to its feathers. I squeezed my eyes shut and began to try to stand up, wanting to get as far away as possible from this sudden war, when an angry cry of pain shot past my ears.

"Teaken!" I whispered, recognizing the voice immediately. I ran to the edge of the branch, the tree's vine tightening around my waist urgently. I searched the battle for him, and finally spotted him rolling backwards away from the pirate that had just drawn blood from Teaken's shoulder. The pirate had come out the worse in that exchange however, and I nearly gagged at the sight of one of Teaken's daggers sheathed in the pirate's left eye socket. I did choke up harsh bile into my throat when Teaken stood and yanked the dagger out of the man's head creating an obnoxious squelching sound, and wiped it on his leggings before hurrying forward after another pirate. 

I spat over the side of the branch and wiped my mouth. Again, I shut my eyes for a moment and waited for the rolling in my stomach to stop. This was horrible, terrifying, ghastly, all the bad parts of the bible were unfolding right below me. I wanted to be anywhere but there, and yet I couldn't move. I was scared stiff and mesmerized by the gore below me. It was like watching a horrific accident scene, you know it's wrong, and you know you should just move along, but you can't help but watch. 

Grinz went after two more pirates, chasing them around the clearing. He flew between them with a burst of speed, his blades held out to both sides, and the men each had their spinal columns shredded. I actually cried out at that point, but the noise down in the clearing drowned me out by decibels. Shrieks of pain and death do tend to get rather loud, I learned.

"Bringing a child into _this?_" The thought had come unbidden into my mind, but I couldn't help but ponder on it. An innocent child didn't deserve to be raised in such a nightmare. "Nightmare is right, why the hell am I risking so much to try and save _this?"_ These thoughts just kept bombarding my mind. It made sense after all. Why sacrifice my future to save murderers? It was ridiculous! And how did I know they wouldn't just turn around and kill _me_ once they had what they wanted? That thought drained all the blood from my face, and I panicked. I had to get out of there. Screw this and screw them. I wanted to live!

__

I stood quickly and twisted around, ready to run back into the tree. Where had I seen Teaken get that pixie dust from? Surely I could find it somewhere-

A loud gunshot rang through the air and all the activity in the clearing stilled, as well as me. I gasped and clung onto a branch that stood vertically up from the one I was crouching on. I stood as still as possible in the sudden quiet, and I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my heart beat to quiet.

"Amusing as this has been, I think that will do," a rich voice unfurled from the edge of the clearing. I opened my eyes and carefully turned as the smoking pistol that had fired came into sight. It sat in the hand of a tallish man with long dark hair that fell in graceful and well kept waves to his shoulders. His red hat sat jauntily on his head at an angle, with a large white feather trailing behind him. His coat was a matching scarlet lined with white and gold threading and buttons all the way down to his impeccably shinned black knee-high boots. This, then, no doubt, was James Hook, Captain. 

I forgot to be as frightened as I should have been, had I remembered the horrid things written about him, as I looked at him. He was certainly more well kept than any of the other brutes, as well as the Lost Boys, for that matter. And I had assumed that he'd be older than the rest of them, much older. But the man before me looked to be only in his very early thirties. His coat and pants were immaculate despite his trek through the wilds of Neverland. That registered as odd and near impossible to me-but then, I was sitting in a tree with the personality of an eighty year old nurse maid-so I decided to chalk it up to the zaniness of Neverland. 

"What's the matter, old man? Tired already?" Peter laughed and flew down to circle just out of reach above Hook. The Captain rolled his eyes.

"Not physically, dear boy, no. But I am tired of this useless fray we seem to have begun. It's not necessary at all, really. You see, I'm not here for you this time, boy." Hook's smile bordered on a snarl, and I remembered to be wary again as my nails dug into the branch of the tree. Said vegetation didn't appreciate that much, and retaliated by tightening the vine around my waist. I apologized softly and removed my nails from its bark once my supply of oxygen had been threatened.

Peter smirked and hovered in the air in front of Hook. He squinted his eyes and daringly drifted a bit closer to the older man. "You look different, Codfish. What'd you do to yourself?"

Hook laughed lightly, a sound that poured a shiver down my spine. "You are different as well, my adversary. We all are changing. Am I mistaken to think you have noticed the rather large and obvious change in yourself, your boys, and this Island?" 

Peter floated back a few feet and sheathed his sword on his back. "Of course I've noticed. I _am_ this Island."

Hook smirked slowly. "Indeed."

Pan crossed his arms over his puffed out chest and lifted his chin. "So, what does the good Captain require on this lovely eve then, if not my head?"

"Rumor has it," Hook started slowly. "That you have discovered an answer to the change that is happening to all of us. Is this true, boy?"

Narrowing his eyes, Peter leaned back and put his feet up, as if resting in an invisible recliner in the air. "Of course I have an answer. If anyone is to fix this, it's going to be me."

"Yes, because you are-"

"Amazing? Wonderful? Stupendous? Fabulous? Awe inspiring?" Peter polished his nails as he spouted off one compliment after another for himself. I was beginning to wonder if he'd forgotten the fully operational pistol that was still warming in Hook's left hand. Another pirate, obviously sick of Peter's little tirade, surged forward with his sword drawn. "You disrespectful little _twerp,_ I'll cut you down to si-" The pirate stopped as Grinz, not taking his eyes off of Peter, had simply swung his curved blade back over his shoulder and caught the man under his jaw with the razor sharp hooked end. Grinz twisted the blade with a flick of his wrist and then jerked it down, effectively ripping the man's throat wide open. The man gave a surprised gurgle, which, I suppose, was all he could do really, and fell to the ground, his own blood pooling around him. 

Gritting my teeth to hold in a moan of disgust, I turned back to Hook, worried that he would retaliate. But it seemed the Captain didn't care much for his own men, as he only sighed and looked back at Peter, who was still reclining, but now grinning brightly at the Captain. "You were saying, Captain?"

"Quite. Well, as I was saying, this answer you have…"

Now I don't know if I was only being paranoid, I mean a bloody scene like the one I've just witnessed would make the frickin' Terminator paranoid, but I could have I sworn I just saw Hook glance up in the tree directly at _me. _And I tell you what ladies and gentlemen, that is _not_ a good feeling.

"What about it?" Peter asked, still as cocky as anything.

"I want it."

I jumped, the vine tightened, Teaken swore, but Peter laughed. 

"Tsk, tsk, Captain. Where are your manners? If you want something, you know you must ask the person who has it _nicely._"

"Of course. Good form as always, Peter." Hook took aim with his pistol, pointing it right at Peter. "Give me the girl, _please." _Peter blinked, and Hook fired.

Peter shouted and flipped backwards in the air, feeling the heat of the iron fired right past his neck. I had shouted as well, and out of instinct jumped to the side…but I had jumped too far, and Hook's bullet hadn't been meant for Peter at all. 

The tree gave a pained groan as the hot iron ball tore through the thick vine that it had wound around my waist, and a whisper of apology as I fell from the branches.

It felt like I fell for ages. I thought of my brother, my aunt, of my mother. Maybe I'd see her again. But, as it turned out, it all happened rather quickly. I didn't even have time to scream as the ground rushed up to meet me. I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye, then heard Peter and Teaken both shout my name. They must have been restrained somehow, because I hit the ground-hard-on my back. The air was forced from my lungs and I choked trying to gasp oxygen back into them. A sharp pain in my side registered, but was not as important as the immediate oxygen problem. Strong hands grabbed at my arms and pulled me up and onto my knees. They bended me forward and helped me relax my torso. Finally, my diaphragm relaxed, and I was able to breathe in and out, which I did, rapidly, desperate for the oxygen that my body needed.

"Slow down there, love, you'll pass out." A velvety smooth voice warned me. 

"I know-I-I'm trying…" I gasped, knowing I was hyperventilating myself into unconsciousness. I placed my hand on my stomach and slowed my breaths one at a time. "Ok, I…I think I'm alright…"

"Good. Can you stand?" The smooth voice asked quietly.

"I think so…my side stings, I…shit I think I'm bleeding-"

"Just a flesh wound, love, I'll help you up."

I lifted right hand while looking at my left, which was smeared with my own blood. "Thank yo-" I stopped suddenly, feeling the cold steel my right hand had just grabbed hold of. I slowly looked up into the face of Captain James Hook. I screamed and tried to rip my hand away, but Hook was fast, and he quickly flexed his hook hand up, catching mine as I tried to pull it away. The effect was not happy for me at all. I shrieked again as his hook ripped its way through my hand, puncturing it from the palm, and coming out the top. Now _I_ was hooked, literally, and I felt horrid for every fish I'd ever eaten, because this hurt like _hell_.

"Get away from her, Hook!" Peter yelled, pulling away from the pirates who had restrained him from catching me. 

"But Peter, I said _please._ Isn't that what you said I needed to do to get what I wanted?" Hook asked innocently as he tugged me closer, causing me to sob again. I made the mistake of looking at the wound in my hand, and nearly lost consciousness again. 

"Holy shit," I gagged and doubled over, nearly having to revisit that Cantanana I had eaten for breakfast.

"Oh, none of that, if you please, milady. I just had them polished." Hook moved his feet out of my spewing range. Sensitive, he's not.

"Hands off of her, Hook, and we'll let some of your vermin live to keep serving you on that pretty boat of yours." Teaken stepped up, holding one of the pirates in front of him, a dagger to the pirate's throat. 

"Speaking of pretty boats," Grinz said, each of his hooked swords up against the throats of two more very nervous pirates. "Shouldn't you be getting back to yours, Jimmy?"

Hook closed his eyes and inhaled. Grinz smirked, he knew how much Hook despised being called that. Hook shook his head and looked down at me, offering a serene smile while I whimpered and shook, my left hand holding the wrist of my right, trying to keep it as still as possible. "Well, my dear Mary, I think they have a point. It is getting rather late. Ready to retire back to my ship?"

I could only whimper painfully in response. 

Hook smirked. "Good. Off we go, then." Hook yanked up on his hook and I shrieked, scrambling to stand quickly. "There's a good lass," Hook chuckled.

Wounded or not, I can't take comments like that. "I'm not your f-fucking pet, asshole!" I hissed through my tears.

"Goodness, what language from a lady, no less. Not good form at all, especially for a mother to be." Hook said quietly, and I heard Peter and the Lost Boys gasp. Hook looked up, smiling, his eyebrow arched. "Oh yes, Peter. I know exactly what it is you need to save this wretched Island, and I can assure you I'll do everything in my power to make sure you won't have it."

"I _will_ have it, and her, Hook." Peter swore, his sword pointed at the back of Hook's head as he turned to walk away, me still in tow.

Hook turned and smirked over his shoulder. "Cocky as ever, boy. Take care of him, Mr. Smee." 

"Aye, Cap'n," Smee stuttered as Hook turned and dragged me away. I looked over my shoulder as I was pulled away, hand still hooked, and watched as Peter and Teaken both tried to fly after me at once. Teaken was careless with rage, and was lucky to escape a deadly pirate's pistol with only a bullet in the leg, which brought him shouting to the ground. 

"Teaken!" I screamed as I watched the blood explode from his thigh. I heard Grinz and the blond Lost Boy cry out nearly simultaneously, and knew that Peter was now my last hope…

A canon that the pirates had dragged up onto the island with them and had hidden in the foliage was fired, and a weighted net shot out and took down Peter. Four iron balls on each edge of the net tangled themselves together and brought Peter to the ground with a loud thud and a pained grunt. 

"Peter!" I yelled, watching him hit the floor. 

His eyes shot up and met mine an instant before I was yanked out of sight, and the determination I saw glowing in them gave me hope. "Hook!" He called angrily. "I'll come for her!"

I couldn't see Peter any more, but the anger and confidence in his voice gave me hope that filled my middle with warmth, even as it was emptying with dread. My hand still firmly impaled on the Captain's hook, I heard him chuckle upon hearing Peter's promise.

"I'm counting on it, boy."

The hope trickled quickly away, leaving me empty and cold with fear.

A.N.: Oh gasp, pant, shriek and giggle, all who haven't yet seen the new Peter Pan movie starring Jeremy Sumpter, Jason Isaacs, and Rachel Hurd Wood, there are no excuses for you! It is marvelous, wonderful, and I nearly cried for loving it so much. I'm on my way tomorrow to see it again. They've done a wonderful job, and it's nearly the same as the original book. Closer than anything else will ever get, I wager, and damned if that Jeremy Sumpter isn't the best little actor ever as the Pan. Loved him, loved it, love YOU if you review! ^_~


	13. Interlude

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while…but I still don't own him. A lovely orphanage in England does, actually, and I wouldn't dream of stealing from children…so _no one _pay me, got that?! I MEAN it, now,…hehe.

Interlude

I don't really remember much of the trip from the clearing beneath the Lost Boy's tree to the deck of the Jolly Roger, and I don't at all doubt that the Captain's hook through my hand had everything to do with that. Oh yes, he kept it there the entire way. Every step jostled me into near unconsciousness, even when I was trying to walk so carefully, he'd yank me forward faster, and cause my sight to blacken around the edges. But I didn't pass out, I wouldn't let myself. I couldn't imagine the damage that would have been done to my hand had he been made to _drag_ me to his ship. Ick.

But I was there, marched to the boats on the beach and pulled in, seated right next to the Captain. Here, the gallant pirate tried to entertain some small talk with me, which was not at all well received.

"So, Mary, is it? I'm sure you'll find your stay aboard my vessel comfortable. Short, yes, but hopefully comfortable none the less." Hook sneered at his own joke. The men in the boats around us chuckled with malice, obviously unable to think for themselves. I didn't answer, only swallowed hard as my breakfast once again tried to make its way back up my throat. 

Hook laughed at my green face. "Sea-sick, love? I do hope that won't be an issue," He stood up as the boat knocked into the side of the largest sea-going vessel I'd ever seen up close. The ladder up the side swung dangerously as the filthy pirates crawled up it one by one, loud thuds announcing their arrival on the deck above. 

Hook turned to me. "Up we go, then. I'm afraid you'll have to climb up yourself, I can't do it for you, so do try to keep up." Hook raised his left hand and right foot, putting it on the ladder in front of him. I gaped at him, he couldn't be serious, he wouldn't make me…

Oh. Right. Scary, evil pirate. Of course he would.

And he did.

I cried out sharply as he tugged my wounded hand up, using the protruding end of the hook to help him climb the ladder. I had no choice but to grab onto the side of the ladder and hoist myself up with only one hand and both scrambling feet. "Holy God," I moaned in horrible pain. 

Hook only laughed. "Afraid he can't help you here, my beauty. Keep going," he jeered. "You're doing well."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" I cried, my will to remain obstinate finally cracking under the torturous pain that was now running from my hand all the way up my arm.

Hook sneered and continued climbing, forcing me to climb along with him up the side of the unsteady rope ladder. When we reached the top, he yanked me over the side and I fell at his feet like a broken marionette doll. "Stop it! Fucking _please_, stop it…" I nearly sobbed, hating myself for begging, but hating the pain even worse.

"I plan to, lass. That's why you are here." Hooks voice hissed above me. I looked up at him, tears rolling unchecked down my cheeks. Seeing my confused face, Hook yanked me around and forced me to face the starboard side of the ship, towards the island. "Look, Miss Mary, tell me what you see."

I didn't answer, nearly delirious now with pain, and faint with blood loss. He grabbed the back of my head, his left hand fisted in my hair, and forced my drooping head up. "An _answer_, please_. What _do you _see_?_" _ I grunted at the added pain, and slit my heavy eyes open.

"I…an island," I panted.

"Yes, and what else?" Hook continued, still yanking my hair.

"I don't know, a…forest…trees…what the hell do you _want _me to see?" I asked, frustrated.

"I don't want you to see anything, girl. I want you to _understand_ what you see. This, this _Never_land, as you innocent call it, this _paradise _for Pan and his little followers, it's not a faerie tale, it's not a carefree utopian dream adventure for the young at heart, and it is _certainly_ no _paradise._" Hook released my hair and I put my head down, letting the abused muscles in my neck relax. "It's not a pretty faerie playground either, or any of the other magical things I'm sure you thought it would be when one of Pan's creatures lured you here. Tell me, Mary Lynn Darling Bennington," Hook jerked me up by my punctured hand, closer to his face. "Do you still believe in faeries?"

"Go to hell," I moaned, so close to unconsciousness…

Hook leaned closer to my face and yanked his hook up again, bringing it and my hand between us. "This is my prison. My men's and mine, and it will be for all eternity until Pan and this fantasy Island nightmare are _destroyed. _And that's _just_ what is happening, love! Until you came along to try and spoil it, Neverland _and_ Pan were fading away nicely from existence. I'm afraid I can't let you do anything to jepardize the inevitable outcome because you see, I'd rather be blinked out of existence than spend another _second_ in this place, with that _demon_ boy. This _is _hell, puppet, so welcome to it." He then grabbed my wrist and wrenched his hook from my hand.

^_^***^_^

Peter jumped and turned around from where he'd been leaning on a table surrounded by the other Lost Boys, who had also reacted to the tortured shriek that had just pierced the wind outside.

"Jesus," Grinz whispered, "Sounds like a flamin' banshee's loose out there."

"That was Mary," Teaken gritted out, his sore leg in front of him, wrapped with strong fern fronds. "I'd know her scream anywhere, I heard it enough." He mumbled, looking round at the other boys' questioning faces.

Peter narrowed his eyes and turned back to the table the Lost Boys and he had been gathered around, planning. He sighed and placed his forearms on the table. He lifted his head and looked at Nibs, who was their resident strategist. "Make it fast, Nibs," Peter said in a low and determined voice. "Make it fast, and make it good."

^_^***^_^

Michael Bennington sat up straight in his bean bag chair as a distinct chill raced up his spine. He dropped the play station controller that had been glued to his hand for the past two hours, failing to notice as his character was sliced in half on the screen because of his negligence. He walked towards the window, and looked out once, down to the street below. 

"Mary?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer, but just voicing his thoughts on the reason for the unnatural chill in his blood. "Where are you?"

Michael heard footsteps approaching his room, and he jumped away from the window, slamming it shut as he did so. He went into a rolling dive for the safety of his bean bag chair and had just grabbed the controller when the door came open. 

Great Aunt Heidi stood in the doorway. "Playing games already, Michael? You've barely been awake for two hours, why don't you and your sister-"

"Mary's in the bathroom." Michael answered automatically.

"Come and eat-what?" Heidi asked, confused.

Michael, nervous now, didn't answer.

"Michael, where is your sister?" Heidi understood at once the reason for Michael's tense body…and the reason he was holding his game controller upside down.

"In the bathroom, like I said." Michael repeated, eyes glued to the screen, in which his character was being pummeled over and over again by an enemy because of Michael's inability to hit the correct buttons on the wrong-side up controller. He winced and tried to nonchalantly turn his controller right side up.

Heidi rolled her eyes, and checked her watch. She knew very well what 'in the bathroom' meant, and her heart sped up a bit when she realized what time it was. Mary was usually always back by day break, and here it was, nearing eleven in the afternoon…

"Michael, what time did she leave last night?" Heidi demanded.

"I…don't….know what you're….talking about?" Michael tried, wincing at the obvious falseness in his voice.

"Michael Bennington, you tell me the truth this instant, or I'll throw that contraption out of the window."

Michael gasped, horrified that anyone could even _speak_ such blasphemy, and clutched the controller to his heart, turning around to stare at his Great Aunt.

"I mean it, Michael. _Where_ is your sister?" Heidi said, her eyes hard.

"I…I…" Michael's little boy heart was torn between not wanting his older sibling to get into any more trouble, and not wanting his reason for living to be tossed out of the penthouse's window. He hesitated.

Heidi made a move towards the game consol, and Michael broke, throwing himself over the play station, shielding it with his body as he cried out. "I don't know where she is! She left last night and said she'd be back by morning that's all I know I swear don't hurt my play station you said you wouldn't if I told and I told so you can't hurt it!"

Heidi blinked, taking in the rapidly spoken information. "Did she say where she'd be going?"

"No," Michael said quietly, still hugging his game consol protectively.

Heidi was quite stumped. She'd never been faced with such a thing before. Mary acted out, yes, but she'd never done anything like this. She was always home by daybreak, _always. _And now…Heidi supposed that it had been coming to this for a long time.

"If she's not home by noon, I'm calling the police." Heidi declared out loud, the authority in her voice comforting her a bit, thought not nearly enough. 

"OK," Michael said slowly, confused, but also relieved as Heidi left the room. He turned back to the television, nervous again. "_They_ can't take my play station, can they?"

^_^***^_^

"No, Nibs, there's too many of them for that-"

"I'm _telling _you, as long as Slightly does his job, it'll work-"

"Yeah well _Slightly _ain't exactly as _slight_ as he used to be, genius. How long d'you think he'll go unnoticed aboard that ship, hmm?"

"Well, I mean…_damn _it, Slight. You've ruined the plan!"

"It's not flamin' _my_ fault I'm huge, you wanker!"

"You mean you didn't have a back-up plan? Just what the hell kind of strategist _are _you, Nibs, anyway?"

"Yeah, who hired Nibs? I could do better in my sleep-"

"I'd like to see it, you bleedin' tosser!"

"Would you, now? Well then c'mon over here and I'll bloody _show _you-"

"QUIET! All of you, _SHUT UP_!" The squabbling Lost Boys quickly stilled as Peter shouted angrily. "This is getting us no where, and I don't know if you've noticed, but the girl whom we need to save _our lives _is being tortured into _screaming_ on Hook's ship. The _only_ girl who can save us, got it?"

The Boys all nodded, heads bowed in shame.

"Grand. Now, Nibs, we know Slightly can't sneak aboard the ship anymore, so the plan needs tweaked a bit, but other than that, I think it looks good. We just need a different diversionary, right?" 

Nibs beamed with pleasure at Peter's compliment, and nodded quickly. "Yeah. We could send one of the twins," He suggested after a pause. "They're still pretty small."

Peter looked over at the twins, who stood, as always, side bye side. Matching evil smirks grew on their faces as Peter smiled knowingly back at them. "We could send one of them," he started. "But two heads-"

"Are better than one." The twins finished together. They grinned excitedly, their perfectly matched gaps between their front teeth showing as they chuckled.

A.N. Sorry for the ridiculous short-ness of this, it's really only like an interlude of sorts, I guess. I'm off to Europe again in 2 days! I'll be in London for a week, working on an independent study I'm doing, and then it's off to Italy to visit Florence and Rome, and then to France for a few days in Paris. I'm SO incredibly excited about the trip, but I'll be gone for the next 2 and a half weeks, and wanted to at least give you all what I had so far. Sorry if it's kind of a cliffhanger, but it's all I could get ready for you guys before I leave, and I won't have the time to write again until February probably, with the term paper that's due at the end of this Independent study…0.o

You all have been so incredibly wonderful to me in your reviews, I can't express in words what they mean to me, really. You're all wonderful, and I wish you loads of Happy Thoughts, and I'll bring you all back some faerie dust…and tell Peter you said hello. ^_~ 


	14. Interlude 2

A.N. Ciao Bella! Ahh it's great to be back. The trip was amazing! Thank you all for your well wishes and wonderful comments. Reading them in Internet cafes in London and Italy was tons of fun. ^_^ Faerie dust for you all, in pill or sparkle form, whichever is your pleasure, and I did get a chance to visit Peter in Kensington Park, where someone had just left him fresh yellow lilies. Oh, how I love England.   
  
Chapter 14-  
  
The Jolly Roger creaked and groaned as it was rocked by cold sea swells that were slowly growing as the moon began to rise and exert its power over the water. Mists seeped from the warm land and crept out over the water as the cool evening air descended over the Neverland. Three shadows immersed themselves in the mist, and skimmed with it over the surface of the sea, salt water stinging their eyes as it sprayed up from the swells and dampened their grinning faces.   
  
The mist reached the bottom of the ship, and broke around it. The shadows broke as well: one towards the bow of the ship, the two others around to its starboard side. Slowly, soundlessly, as if submerged underwater, the two shadows on the starboard side drifted up the side of the ship's belly, pulling up with their hands and arms to make sure they stayed nearly flush to the ship. The mists rose up the sides with them, as if anxious to watch what the shadows had planned. The vapor spilled up and over the sides of the ship, crawling along its deck and over the feet of the pirates who patrolled it.  
  
"What the- Bloody black magic!" A heavy pirate yelped as he tried to lift both feet out of the mist by standing on the bucket he'd been rinsing his mop in.  
  
"Huh? Ah, Christ. It's just fog you half-wit. Get back to work!" barked Mr. Starky, who'd been overseeing the cleaning.   
  
The identical shadows chuckled quietly, then slid to the deck with the mists. They darted around the mops and buckets of the gnarly pirates who were swabbing the decks, and down into the belly of the ship.  
  
The independent shadow circled round the Captain's quarters, ducking behind some barrels of rum as drunken pirates swayed by, singing loudly-and badly-about wenches and treasures aplenty. The shadow crept out once they had passed, and pressed itself against the wall next to the Captain's door, listening carefully for movement inside. Hearing normal moving about sounds, the shadow quickly darted back onto the deck and up into the rigging, making a piercing seagull call.  
  
The twin shadows heard the call and knew that it was safe for them to continue on. They tiptoed down more stairs until they came to the very bowels of the ship where the holding cells were. The floor was slick with algae and mildew, as it was always damp. Wet rats scampered about, their eyes flashing red as the light caught them and sent them screeching away to the dark corners. A fat and seemingly very drunk pirate sat half on and half off of a stool that was barely big enough to sustain his weight. The stool creaked and groaned its effort as the ship swayed back and forth with the waves, carrying the man's weight back and forth with it. The twins grinned at their luck, and quietly made their way towards the cells, carefully checking each one for their quarry.  
  
One twin snapped his fingers at the other, and pointed to the single occupied cell on the end of the hall, and the other twin joined him in looking through the small grated window in the steel door. They both nearly gasped at what they saw.  
  
Mary lay curled up in the far corner of the small cell, shivering violently. She was making small noises, no doubt having a nightmare in her fevered sleep. The twins frowned angrily at each other as they looked away, and immediately darted back to the inebriated guard to retrieve the keys. They carefully and quietly unclipped them from the man's belt, holding their breath to avoid his stench. Floating back to the cell, they fought with the keys to find the correct one, then slowly and quietly turned it in the door until it clicked, causing them to wince and hold their breaths again as the sound reverberated throughout the room. The drunken guard did not stir, so the twins shrugged, tossed the keys on the floor and pulled open the heavy door.  
  
They crept forward and knelt on either side of Mary, not quite sure what to do.   
  
"Hell, she's burning hotter than a pissed off Tink," one twin whispered, snatching his hand back after placing it on her forehead.  
  
"Well no shit, look at this place. Cold, and near to half and inch of water on the floor. It's lucky she ain't got things growing on her yet." The other concurred.  
  
"Yeah, well, we haven't turned her over yet, so let's hope she don't."  
  
Both twins grimaced at that, and one carefully rolled her on her back. Mary whimpered, but did not wake, only curled her injured hand protectively to her body.  
  
"What's this here?" one twin whispered, carefully taking Mary's wrist and pulling it away from her body. He uncurled her fingers, and gasped at the wound Hook had left there. "Bleedin' Christ, right here's why she's feverish. Hooky's gone and let this go green." The twin gingerly touched the infected wound.   
  
Pain, oh pain. Lot's of it, God STOP it...please...please...stop it...Holy Jesus have mercy on me, let me die, just stop this!  
  
My eyes finally won their battle to open, and my mouth with it. I cried out in agony as pain seared from my hand and up my arm. I thought Hook had re-pierced my hand, right through the first hole. Mother of God, I'd never felt pain like this before, and I prayed to every holy entity I could think of that I'd never feel it again. I felt a hand on my mouth, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for whatever was touching my damn hand to get the hell off. I kicked, I thrashed, which in retrospect, wasn't that great of an idea because it only jarred my hand more and caused me more anguish. But I couldn't reason just then, I could only feel pain, and I wanted it to stop.   
  
"Son of a bitch!" One twin cried and snatched his hand away.  
  
"Bloody, keep in down, will ya?" The other growled.  
  
"She bit me," the first twin said incredulously.   
  
"Well that's what you get. You don't just poke at people's wounds, genius, crikey."   
  
"I was inspecting, not poking. I'm trying to help her and she bites me. Unbelieveable."   
  
"You know, for a couple of Lost Boys who are supposed to be infiltrating an enemy's ship, you're pretty goddamn loud."  
  
The twins jumped at the unexpected voice and pulled out their respective daggers. They turned to the figure in the doorway who just scoffed and walked towards them.   
  
"Knock it off. Did you find her?"   
  
"Yeah, Boss. She's here."  
  
"She's not doing so good, though," one twin warned as Peter crouched lower to look at her.   
  
He frowned as he laid a hand on her arm and felt her shivering. "What's wrong with her? She's so cold, and pale. Is it poison?" Peter growled.  
  
"Not the kind you're thinking," a twin replied, and held up Mary's wounded hand.   
  
Peter's face darkened as he saw the wound Hook had inflicted upon Mary. Hook would pay for this, oh-ho yes indeed. Peter gently took Mary's wrist in his own had, and slid his eyes to her clenched face as she whimpered. He lay her hand gently in his lap and ripped a strip of cloth from his tattered pants. He bound it around her hand, and winced as she cried out again as he knotted it tightly. He scooped Mary up then, and placed her in one of the twin's arms.   
  
"You know what to do. Take her back to the tree house."   
  
"But, aren't you coming with us?"  
  
Peter didn't answer, just shook his head and fingered the dagger at his waist. His eyes swept the holding room and hesitated over the guard.  
  
"Peter, come on, we've got her, and she needs help, she's not well. You're the best with plant medicine; you have to come back with us to heal her. Deal with Hook later-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Peter," the other twin tried to reason. "This wasn't part of the plan-"  
  
"Go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go. Now." Peter growled, backing up into the cell.  
  
"We won't leave you to fight them alone-"  
  
"No, I mean get out NOW! Take Mary and run, the guard's stool is about to-"  
  
The twins twisted around just in time to see what Peter had. A rat had crawled up into the lap of the drunken guard, and that extra bit of weight was just enough to shatter the already abused stool. The third leg of the stool snapped in half, and the drunken guard bounced heavily to the ground with a grunt.  
  
One twin scooped up the keys, and the other held tight to Mary as they both immediately took to the air with Mary, and floated right over the guard's head as the man tried to figure out why he was on the floor. One twin dropped the keys next to the confused man on their way out, and Peter quietly shut the cell door, locking himself inside.   
  
**^_^**  
  
A.N. Hokay, so...  
  
I'm sure you're all way mad because this is so short, and I didn't want to post anything at all under 10 pages, but at the rate I'm going, I have no idea how long that would have taken. After all the emails and reviews I've gotten begging me to update, I couldn't resist holding back the tiny bit that I had anymore. I'm so sorry, I don't mean this to be a tease, I just wanted you all to know that I am indeed still living and *gasp* even writing, the going is just a bit slow right now. I've got a lot on my plate, and it won't lessen over the summer as I am planning to take 2 summer courses and starting a new job where I will no doubt work around 50 hours a week. I'm so sorry, friends, but life gets in the way. I love you all, don't give up hope! Peter Pan comes out on video May 4th...and I'm sure that will inspire me. ^_~ 


	15. Black Memories

A.N. Thank you all who emailed and reveiwed, kicking me gently but repeatedly out of my stupor. Here is the next bit, and miracle of miracles, I'm already writing the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience, loyalty, and well wishes. You truly deserve better than me, but I shall try to win back your respect. This is a bit rusty and rough around the edges, as it is not beta'd nor overly checked by me, so forgive any spelling and grammatical errors you may or may not come across.

Enjoy!

Teaken paced the tree house. Well, more limped, actually, his tightly binded thigh aching where the pirate's musket ball had torn through it. But he didn't stop. Up stairs, down limbs, through the trunk, around the base, below its roots. Teaken covered any surface that would support him until the tree got fed up enough to twist itself in such a way that Teaken could not gain access, no matter how he swore and stamped or punched. Eventually, Teaken had no choice but to give up the losing battle and pace somewhere else. He stalked his way towards the cove, thinking the mermaids may at least take his mind off of the waiting.

As soon as he reached the cove, he was bombarded by the memory of Mary's attempt at bathing, and how it had ended with him saving her life, and then a very naked and irate Mary in his lap. Teaken grinned a bit at that memory, then immediately groaned, picking up a rock and throwing it angrily into the seawater. He'd managed to think of the exact subject that he'd promised himself he'd stay away from, f_ar_ away from. Dangerous waters, those were, and he knew better. He knew his place, he knew his duty and he'd done it.

'_Find her,' _Peter had begged in one of his weaker moments of change. _'Find Wendy, she can save me, she always saves me'_

Teaken had known full and well that the "Wendy" Peter spoke of was long gone, and far beyond anyone's reach. So, he'd done the only thing he could think of. He went for the next best thing. He'd found Mary. He'd brought her to Neverland. That was all that Peter had asked of him.

Teaken gazed down into the clear waters of the cove, seeing himself reflected back, distorted by the ripples he'd created with his rock tantrum. It was probably hopeless by now, he knew, but he had to get over it none-the-less. As Peter's second in command, his job had been to complete Peter's orders and he'd done that, but he'd gone one step too far, and then tripped and fell headlong over the line that Peter had never set, but Teaken knew was there. He cared about Mary. He cared about her too much. He cared enough to cringe with jealousy whenever he thought of what her ultimate duty would eventually be on this island, his home. He grit his teeth and threw another rock with all his might out into the fog that drifted just above the surface of the seawater.

Instead of the satisfying splash Teaken had expected, he heard a grunt of pain and some choice swear words. He tensed immediately and narrowed his eyes at the fog, trying to find what had made the rather vulgar comment.

"Bitch's _birthday_, Teaken! Just what the fuck was _that_ for?!"

Teaken winced as he saw one of the twins glide out of the fog, his hand rubbing furiously at a lump that was fast forming above his right eye. "Damn, sorry about that. I didn't know you were-"Teaken stopped, suddenly taken aback at how odd it was to just see one twin at a time. "Where's-"

Howling laughter that was coming from directly above them interrupted him, and there was the other twin, Mary in hand, laughing as hard as anything at his brother who scowled and continued to rub his head.

"It's _not_ funny, you complete git," the injured twin grumbled.

"You...flying....pelted!" The other twin howled again, and lost his grip on the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Mary! Dammit," Teaken swore and dove into action, catching Mary in his own arms right before she crashed into the cove's sandy shore. "_Watch_ it, you moron! _Jesus_."

The twin continued to laugh as he lowered to the ground. "Sorry, Teak. S'alright though, I knew you'd catch 'er." The twin winked and walked over to his disgruntled brother to see the damage.

Teaken was horrified to find that he had blushed at that comment, and groaned, now understanding that the other boys had most likely caught onto his feelings for Mary before he had. He looked down at the girl in his arms, and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. She was pale, God _so_ pale. And her handâ€.

"Son of a _bitch,_" Teaken ground out, immediately picturing hundreds of interesting ways to torture Hook until he cried for his mother. The twins had stopped squabbling by now, and walked over to where Teaken was holding Mary.

"Right job 'ol Hooky did on her hand, eh?" One whistled in sympathy.

"You should have seen Pan. I haven't seen him that angry in a _long_ time." The other added.

"Where is Peter?" Teaken asked, eyes automatically looking skyward.

"He stayed behind,"

"Wouldn't tell us what he was planning,"

"Just to get out. He locked himself in the pirate's galley."

"Haven't any idea of what's going through his barmy head."

Teaken sputtered. "You left Pan _alone_ on the ship?"

"He ordered us to."

"Said to take Mary and go back to the tree house."

"So we did."

"And then _you_ come along and pelt _me_ with a stone!"

The other twin exploded into snickers again.

"Bloody _shut up!_"

"That's enough!" Teaken yelled. He looked down at Mary, fighting a battle within himself. He wanted to stay with her, to be there when she awoke

Teaken growled in disgust and shook himself. Where was this mushy crap _coming_ from? He was the second in command, and had a responsibility to his commander, Peter. He gently placed Mary back into the hands of the twins, and told them to take her back to the tree house like Peter had ordered.

"You're going back for Pan, then?" a twin asked, holding Mary close to his chest.

"Yes."

"Good luck, Pan is _not _in a good mood, and you disobeying an order won't help that any"

Teaken grinned and pulled a small pill from the pouch at his side and placed it in his mouth, letting it dissolve onto his tongue. "He told _you _to leave, not me. Take care of her, alright?" The pixie dust took effect quickly, and he was up in the air and disappearing into the fog before the twins could respond that they would.

.................

"You called, C-Cap'n?" Smee stuttered as he creaked open the heavy mahogany door to the Captain's Quaters of the Jolly Roger. He peeked his pale and sweaty face into the room, ready to pull it back at a the slightest movement or glint of steel.

"Yes, Mr. Smee. Do come in, and shut the door behind you."

The Captain's relaxed tone made Smee heave a sigh of relief, and paste a smile on his face as he did as the Captain had ordered, and entered the luxurious room. The heavy door shut with a loud click that may have echoed in the room had the walls not been draped in fine red and black velvets and the floors covered in expensive embroidered carpets. He shuffled nearer to where the Captain lounged in front of a large ornate desk that was strewn with maps, compasses, cigars used and new, jewels, golden goblets, and bottles of the finest ports and rums in the world.

The Captain himself wore a long black dressing robe made of the softest silk and lined with dark maroon velvet as he sat with his ankles crossed and propped up on a chest half filled with spanish dabloons. His dark curls were tied neatly back with a black ribbon, and he blew a cloud of sweet cigar smoke into the air as Smee came to a halt in front of him.

"What can I do for you this fine eve, Cap'n?"

"I think it's time," Hook drawled, putting his cigar down on his desk and causing Smee to quickly round it and place it in a secur ash tray before it caught fire to all the maps on the desk, "To have a bit of a word with our guest, don't you think?"

"Yes, Cap'n, of course Cap'n," Smee nodded urgently as he brushed the excess ash from the cigar nonchalantly to the floor. "Although, I do believe she hasn't been conscious for a while now-"

"Bored out of her little heroic mind, no doubt. How rude of us, Smee. We're not being at all hospitable, and I don't want tainted rumores of Captain James Hook's manners floating about." Hook smirked and sat up. "Ready my coat and belt, Smee, it's time we paid Miss Mary a visit. She's had long enough to reflect on things, I'd wager. Is the crew rallied?"

"Yes, Cap'n, all on deck and awaiting your orders." Smee carefully lifted the Captain's feet from the treasure chest and removed his slippers, replacing them with the stiff, patent leather, buckled boots that the Captain favored. He then bustled over to the other end of the room and quickly brushed wrinkles and any debris from the Captain's fine coat, and scurried bac across the room in time to slip it over the Catain's arms and shoulders while Hook stood and reached for the ribbon in his hair. He fussed with his long curls in the mirror while Smee struggled not to be elbowed in the face as he buckled Hook's sword belt around the Captain's middle. Nearly successful, he stood back and rubbed his abused nose as the Captain smiled at his reflection.

"Yes indeed, Mr. Smee," Hook growled dangerously, "She'll change her attitude about saving that wretched boy and this forsaken Island as soon as she understands that my Hook disagrees."

"Oh, I think your Hook has already disagreed with her Cap'n," Smee laughed, polishing Hook's scabbard. "Her wound must be paining her something fierce now that its given her the fever."

"Given her the what?" Hook asked, turning and causing Smee to stumble back.

"The...the fever, Cap'n. That's why she's been unconscious this whole time. That hole you put in her hand certainly did the trick!" Smee laughed proudly. "Went green on her, it's probably crawling up her arm by now-"

"What?!" Hook roared. "You _fool!_ We need her _alive!"_

"But...but you said-" Smee quaked at the Captain's sudden outburst.

"Out of the _way_, you blithering idiot!" Hook shoved Smee into the desk as he busrt out of his quarters, causing the still lit cigar to tumble into the back of Smee's trousers.

"Ow...ow, _ow hot HOT!" _Smee did somewhat of a jig trying to dislodge the burning cigar from his pants as Hook stormed down to the cellar to see Mary's condition for himself.

.................

The drunken guard had opened his alcohol blurred eyes, seen one shadow in the cell in front of him, decided all was well, and promptly passed out again.

Peter sat on the floor, his arms draped around his knees. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of an unconscious Mary out of his head. It had almost...hurt him, to look at her. It was strange, these new feelings inside of him, he was used to anger, but not this. He could only blame them on the phenomenon that was happening to him and his boys. He understood what was going on, and it made him all the more bitter towards the worlders.

_And they wonder why I ran away, why I try to convince thier young to run away. Look what they do! _Peter scowled, glancing up out of the barred port hole in the cell that the moonlight was streaming through. _They think _we _are the savages, yet they are killing a whole world, and can't even take the time to notice._

Sadness clouded around Peter and suffocated him. His chest rose and fell rapidly, he couldn't seem to get enough air. His eyes stung, and when he squeezed them shut, tears leaked out and down his face, cooling his reddened cheeks. Confused, Peter raised his dirty hand and trailed it down the tear's path, leaving a thumb-wide smudge on his face. He sighed and wiped his hand carelessly across the cell floor. The wood beneath his tear dampened fingers immediately crumbled and eroded away, leaving a small indentation about a half an inch deep that Peter didn't notice.

"Even here," he whispered, his eyes wet and vacant. "Even in my own world, I can't escape them." Once again he raised his eyes to the port hole. "Why didn't you tell them, Wendy?" he choked, his voice beaking around her name. "I showed you. I brought you and showed you so you could tell them, so they would believe. Didn't you tell them?"

For so long, for nearly forever, Peter had had no concept of time. But suddenly, like a wave that catches you unawares and sweeps your feet from beneath you, he realized how long it had been since he'd last seen Wendy, and he remembered.

The blackness in the jungles of Neverland suddenly roared to life, reaching out and staining things in it's path. Animals and faeries streaked out of the way, desperate to avoid it...

He remembered how...big she was, when he'd returned for her for Spring cleaning.

Flowers shriveled, bushes dropped their long leaves and drooped to the ground, dead.

_But, _he reminded himself, pushing his fists into his eyes and breathing slowly, _she gave you a new one. Jane, _Peter remembered. _Jane came then, and another after her..._

Peter shook his head in horrible realization. "They _all_ lied. All of them left. Grown up..."

Trees in the jungle collapsed, taking other trees and plants with them. They were rotted through the moment they struck the forest floor...

Peter clenched his eyes shut, willing the offending image out of his mind. So what if they'd all left? What did he care? He was Peter Pan, after all, and didn't need anyone else, because he was the best, he was the leader.

But, then again, how can one be a leader when there are none to lead?

The sadness swept over Peter again, and was this time joined by a heavy, unbearable feeling of lonliness that draped around him like wet wool. Despair began to close in, and Peter wailed with the overwhelming feeling of it. His wail echoed through the island, it's waves hiting birds in flight, and knocking them to the ground, dead. It bounced off of cliff walls, and the cliffs crumbled. It sliced through acres of forest, leveling hundreds of trees. It awakened a girl who sat straight up in her bed, and gave a startled answering cry.


	16. Falling Faster

A.N. Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you enjoy this small gift from me to you.

* * *

It also very nearly killed a lost boy who was floating outside of the port hole, but only clipped him, and he was able to grab onto the side of the ship before he hit the water and gave his position away to the pirates on deck right above him.

The pirates were deaf to the cry, as it was a cry of a dying child, and they care not about such trivial things. The wave went right through them and everything that was theirs, merely breathing past them like a soft night breeze, raising nothing but gooseflesh on their skin.

Teaken tightened his hold on the side of the ship, and pulled himself up to the port hole again. He stuck his eyes up to it and looked around the cell as best he could. He could see Peter easily enough, and the state the boy was in nearly broke Teaken's heart, but he couldn't let himself be affected just yet.

Seeing no danger, as far as he could tell at his vantage point, Teaken placed his mouth at the port hole.

"Peter," He whispered urgently. "Pan, sir, it's-"

"Go away, Teaken." Peter said weakly. He didn't want his second in command and best friend to see him like this.

"Peter," Teaken said gently. "Let's just go home, yeah? You can deal with Hook another day, alright? When you're feeling up to it. Besides, you haven't even met Mary yet, and I think that this, being that you just saved her life and all, is a great time to introduce yourself."

Peter didn't respond, and Teaken sighed, frustrated. "You won, Pan! You got Mary out from right under Hook's nose. It was a well played game and you won. Now we have to go celebrate with the other-"

"There are no more games, Teaken." Pan's voice was low and sharp, making Teaken wince. "There are no more games, no more adventures, no more celebrations, nothing. There's nothing. I'm all alone and fading into nothing day after day."

Teaken let his forehead rest against the port hole as he shut his eyes and sighed. Depression. He'd wondered when that was going to set in. Great bloody timing, though.

"You don't believe that Peter. You can't. You know as soon as you start believing like the worlders, this all goes. We all go. This is _real, _Peter. You are real, and there are still thousands of worlders out there who believe. We just need a little more magic to prove it to the rest of them. And with Mary's help, we'll get it and everything will go back to normal. Better than normal, we'll have another...friend...to play with." Teaken grimaced, the jealous feeling jumping in his gut as he spoke of Mary and Peter's task.

"You don't know that," Peter whispered.

"Don't know what?" Teaken asked, raising his head.

"About the worlders. You don't know that. You can't."

"I _do_ know that, Peter," Teaken insisted, grabbing onto the one thing he could prove to Peter. "We are still here, aren't we? Everything is still here. Yes, it's dying and fading away and, well, basically crap, but _it is still here._ That means something or someone out there still believes in us. In _you._ You have to live for them, Pan. You can't give up. Not yet."

It was silent, and Teaken peered into the porthole, looking for some kind of response from Peter. He pressed his face closed until he could see Pan's back, and he winced when he saw it begin to shake. He didn't know how to deal with Peter's tears. He could deal with Pan's anger, jealousy, frustration, and usually whatever else the boy could throw at him, but not his tears.

He sighed. "C'mon, Pete, you-" he stopped as Peter made a most unexpected noise. He wasn't crying, he was _laughing_.

"Where the _hell_ did you come up with that crap, Teak? I mean-I-_Christ!_" Peter lay down on his back as he laughed, holding his stomach.

"I learned from the best." Teaken grinned, relieved at Peter's recovery.

Peter eventually calmed down, and turned to face Teaken. "What are you doing here? You should be taking care of Mary back at the tree house."

"The twins took her. I'm here to ask why the hell you found it necessary to lock yourself in the brig of Hook's ship?"

"You left her with the _twins_?! What are you, mad? Teak, go get her. They don't know a tourniquet from a teacup. They're likely to amputate if you don't-"

Peter cut himself off as he heard footsteps coming down the narrow hallway towards his cell. "Teaken, down!" he whispered harshly as he ducked down into the corner of the cell, covering himself with the dirty rags there. Teaken followed orders and ducked out of sight, but flew quickly around to a porthole behind the sightline of whoever was descending down into the brig.

Smee had grabbed a lit lantern and caught up with the angered Captain who was storming below decks towards the brig. The trembling first mate held the lantern up as he unlocked the door that led down into the belly of the ship. The loud creaking of the key in the lock awoke the drunken guard who immediately stood at attention, clobbering himself in the face with his thick, grimy fist as he tried to salute sharply. He rubbed his nose as Smee held open the door for the Captain to walk through. Hook narrowed his eyes at the guard.

"What the devil's the matter with you?" he sneered.

"Dothing, Cap'm," the guard assured Hook; hand still over his aching nose.

Hook rolled his eyes and turned back towards Smee, clipping him in the back of the head to get him to light the way to the cell. Smee rubbed the back of his head but did as ordered and held the lantern up towards the cell Mary had been locked in.

Hook saw the bundled shadow in the corner of the dank cell and walked towards it. "And how are we feeling this evening, my dear? A bit gangrene around the edges are you?" Smee chuckled at the Captain's sick humor.

The bundle of cloth in the cell shifted a bit, and moaned low. Smee tsked and moved closer to the cell, raising the lantern. "Chin up, lass. The Cap'n has come to call on ya. Quite an honor, if you ask me."

The bundle didn't move again, and Smee became agitated. He rapped hard on the bars. "Now there's no need to play dead, it's quite rude. Get up. Up, I say,"

The Captain sighed and glared at Smee, who swallowed thickly and glanced at Hook. "Now, now don't be angry, Cap'n. She's still alive, you saw her move yourself. She's just bein' stubborn, she is. I'll go in and get her up myself."

Smee walked to the guard and took the keys, handing the man his lantern. The man took it with the hand that wasn't still holding his sore nose. Clicking through the keys one by one, Smee found the one that opened the cell doors and placed it into the lock, twisting it to the side and popping the door open. He turned his back and tossed the keys back to the guard, and retrieved his lantern.

As his back was turned, the bundle in the corner of the cell raised its head. Hook caught the movement, and narrowed his eyes. He moved closer to the cell.

"Smee, give me that lantern," The Captain ordered. Smee did as he was asked, and placed the lantern on the Captain's upturned hook. The light swung, tossing shadows over the figure in the cell. Hook raised his eyebrow and glanced at Smee. He handed him the lantern, motioning for him to enter the cell.

Smee furrowed his brow at the Captain. "No need to worry, sir," he piped as he strode into the cell carelessly. "The girl is weak, don't think she can give us much troub-"

Smee was cut off as the figure in the corner suddenly sprang to life. The lantern was knocked out of the pirate's hands, and it shattered on the cell floor, the light hissed and died. Hook swore darkly and the guard in the corner yelped. Hook backed up from the cell slowly as he searched his pockets. He quickly found what he was after and struck the match against his belt, lighting it. He blinked quickly at the burst of light, then his eyes filled with loathing at what he saw.

His first mate stood stone still in front of the cell door, a knife held to his throat by none other than Peter Pan. Hook assumed, furiously, that the girl was long gone by now.

"Pan-" Hook began, growling, but he was cut off by a livid Pan.

"Shut up. Just shut up and listen, old man."

Hook blinked. He had never seen Pan as angry as this. Something was different about him. Something was…off. He narrowed his eyes and tried to discern what it was that had newly changed about the petulant youth.

"You and I have had lots of fights over time. I even thought I had killed you once and for all, when that croc swallowed you whole."

Hook scoffed. "How kind it was of you to provide me with this convenient hook to slash the beast's stomach open with."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of the irony, codfish. And I thought I told you to shut up."

Hook raised an eyebrow at Pan, and patronizingly signaled for him to continue.

"I'm sick of it, old man. Truly sick. I'm sure you've noticed that Neverland is sick as well."

"Of course. And that would be the reason for dear Mary-"

"SHUT. UP." Peter roared, causing Smee to flinch. "Don't you talk about her. This is between you and me. That's what I'm here to tell you. If I find you've even been _thinking_ about her, I'll personally see to it that you die. I've got nothing to lose anymore, Hooky. I might as well have my fun before Neverland is gone for good, don't you think? And when I do, this time your hook won't save you."

The match that Hook had lit burned down to his fingers just as Peter leveled him with a threatening glare. Hook swore and dropped it, plunging them all into darkness. Hook heard Peter chuckle, and the sound chilled him. Chilled _him._

"And just so you don't forget, I'll leave you a little reminder…"

Hook heard Smee cry out suddenly, and he searched in his pocket for another match. Suddenly, Smee grunted and Hook was forced over onto his back as his first mate was shoved into him, hard. The guard who had been fumbling along the wall for another lantern finally found one, and struck a match of his own to light it. The light immediately went out as a cold blast of air, signaling Pan's swift exit, blew the flame out. He struck another match and lit the lantern.

He waddled over to where Hook was pushing Smee off of him. The Captain stood and brushed his coat off. Smee lay on the floor whimpering. Both of his hands we covering the left side of his face, and blood could be seen running between his fingers and dripping to the floor.

"Smee, on your feet," ordered Hook. Smee whimpered in response, but rolled over and pushed himself up to his knees, keeping one hand over his bleeding cheek. The guard reached down and pulled him up the rest of the way. Hook took the lantern and held it up to Smee's face. "Move your hand."

Smee's hand shook as he took it away. He winced as some of the torn flesh came with it. Hook turned Smee's head to the side and froze at what he saw. A large 'P' had been roughly carved into his first mate's face.

Hook knew immediately what had changed. The petulant youth, was no longer petulant. He was vengeful, and dark. He was tainted. Hook smiled.

Another acre of Neverland crumbled into a rotten pile.

* * *

I inhaled rapidly, and brought my hand up to my chest to try and calm my pounding heart. I was immediately ambushed by pain that streaked from my hand. I bit my lip to stop another scream from tearing through my already sore throat. I blinked sweat out of my eyes even as my body shivered violently. Some distant part of my brain was alarmed as it realized I must be very sick. All _I_ could think of, however, was the terrible sadness that I was feeling. I had no idea what was wrong or what had happened, but an overwhelming depression and feeling of hopelessness suddenly swamped into my chest. It choked me with its intensity, and tears immediately rolled down my cheeks, unwarranted.

The door to the room I was in suddenly exploded inward on its hinges as two identical and worried faces came at me. I barely was able to acknowledge their presence through my tears.

"Mary, what is it?"

"Does something hurt?"

"Is it your hand? Have we bound it too tightly?"

"Please, Mary, you have to tell us-"

"What's wrong! We can't help-"

"If we don't know!"

I knew the twins were panicking, and it was funny. It really was. There they were, freaking out next to me for no reason. I was fine, as far as I could tell, except for the hole in my hand, which was nothing new, and the fact that I simply couldn't stop crying. I wanted to laugh, and I tried to, through my tears. What I produced was a kind of wailing sob, which only threw the twins into more of a panic. I tried to get a hold of myself; I was only perpetuating the madness. As my eyes continued to leak uncontrollably, I thought back as far as I could into my memory. What could have happened to make me so distraught?

I remembered bathing, and blushed under my tears as I remembered ending up naked, in Teaken's lap.

'_Moving on,' _I admonished myself.

I remembered Teaken telling me why I was there. Why Neverland needed me. My stomach did a triple Lutz as I again thought of what I had agreed to do. I remembered the battle, Hook piercing my hand—I shuddered at that—Hook capturing me, being thrown in a cold cell…

Suddenly I opened my eyes and sat up straight, taking in my surroundings. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and got my breathing under control. I wasn't on Hook's ship at all.

"Are-are you all right, then, love?"

I smiled a bit. It was obvious they thought I was about to explode all over them again. "Yes. I'm…better. I think. What…what happened? How'd I get back here?"

"Well, Pan wasn't very happy with what he saw Hooky do to you—"

"Not too happy at all. You should'a seen his face—"

"Be_yond_ pissed off, lass."

"We planned."

"We executed."

"We won,"

"And here you are, safe and snug!"

I was safe, in the tree house, with the Twins staring at me—

I flinched back as I realized how close they had gotten. I let out a wobbling sigh and wiped my hands down my face, causing me to yelp a bit as I once again aggravated my wounded hand.

"Careful, there, love,"

"I'm sure that's still a bit tender."

The Twins sounded relieved that I had stopped crying, and I offered them a shaky smile. "Yeah, it is. A bit." Understatement of the year. I suddenly thought of the battle that had erupted beneath me before I was kidnapped. I looked up at the Twins, worry creasing my face. "Is everyone here alright? I remember the fight, I remember…TEAKEN!" I suddenly shouted, sitting up straighter and knocking the twins back on their asses. I immediately floored them with my gaze. "Where is he? He was shot! Is he alright? What happened to him? Why the _hell_ are you looking at me like that?! _Answer_ me!"

The twins continued to grin slyly at me. Finally, as a vein began to pound threateningly on my forehead, one of them answered.

"He went after Pan—"

"To Hook's ship—"

"When Pan stayed aboard—"

"To avenge you." They finished, and looked at each other chuckling. I narrowed my eyes, sure there was a hidden meaning in their damned double talking.

"Well, is he ok, or isn't he? Why aren't they back yet?"

The twins shrugged. "Pan's got it in for the ol' Cap'n this time. Who's to say it won't be a fight to the death?"

"Cor, that _would_ be excitin' wouldn't it? Shame we didn't stay and watch, now that I think on it," the other twin frowned and turned, leaving the room with his brother close behind.

"Do you think he'd use is dagger on 'im, or find a more inventive way?"

As the Twins left, discussed more and more gruesome ways that Pan may or may not be killing Hook as we speak, I gaped at the door. They had in no way shape or form answered my question! How dare they?! After all, _I_ was the sick one, wasn't I to be automatically doted on? Who the hell wrote the rules to this damsel in distress thing? It certainly wasn't working out for me. If it _were_ going at all along with the rules, then I would have been flown back to the tree in the arms of a handsome prince, lain gently on this feather stuffed mattress, and properly made out with.

…That reminded me. Where the _hell_ was Teaken??

I sighed and lay back against the pillows, my eyes heavy, and tried to drift off to sleep with_out_ thinking about just _why_ that little 'prince' tangent had lead me to remember Teaken. I just hoped he was safe…wherever the jerk was.

* * *

Teaken couldn't believe what he'd just seen. No, not even couldn't, but _wouldn't_, didn't _want_ to. He shut his eyes hard and tried to force the image out of his mind.

It was worse than he thought. It was getting quickly out of hand.

Teaken sighed and pushed away from the porthole of the Jolly Roger and carefully floated to deck level, waiting for Peter to emerge. Then they could go home and never speak of what had happened again.

He knew it would come up, however. Peter wouldn't be able to just 'forget' this had happened. He'd made damn sure of that. And there would be a world of explaining to do when the other Boys saw it.

Teaken's eyes popped open. What if _Mary_ saw it? Would she be too frightened of Pan to fulfill her promise? Would she think Pan would hurt her? _Would_ Pan hurt her?

Teaken immediately stopped that train of thought. He couldn't think of his leader, his friend like this. It was just the curse, the sickness, whatever was happening to Neverland. That's all it was, it wasn't really Peter doing those things, saying those things, _meaning_ those things. It wasn't Pan.

Peter flew out of the cabin of the Ship and straight up into the air. Teaken followed, hidden by the sails as he watched his leader warily…Pan was smiling eerily. Teaken watched in unabashed horror as Pan looked at his dagger, still stained with Smee's blood, and licked it clean. As the blood touched Pan's tongue, Teaken could see an immediate transformation. Pan had just aged another five years, at least. He grinned maniacally and crowed for all he was worth, his deepened voice echoing off the mountains and cliffs of Neverland and chilling Teaken to the bone.

Pan had to meet Mary _now. _This child had to come _now, _before Pan was lost to them, and Neverland, forever.

o.O

A.N. Hope you enjoyed,have a safe holiday season and new year! Please Review.


	17. Cracking Up

A.N. Hello again! I'm free! _FREE_ I tell you! I am now as educated as I am ever going to be. That's….rather depressing when you put it like that, isn't it? Oh well.

I can't promise that this means the updates will come faster, to be quite frank I'm amazed they are still coming at all. I had no idea how much I'd fall in love with this story, or what an amazing response I'd get from all of you, so thank you again!

Very quickly, I'd like to apologize for something. I'm a stickler for correct grammar, and I know this sounds incredibly hypocritical because there are a million grammatical mistakes in one chapter of this story alone; that is what I want to apologize for. Looking back, I think I made the wrong choice in wanting to tell this story from Mary's POV. It's getting harder to keep it that way with all the story that needs telling, and she's been unconscious for a lot of it, the poor dear. It's too late to switch POV's now, though, so I ask that you be patient with me when the POV flies all over the place and it suddenly seems, in places, that Mary is omniscient. She's not. It is just the silly author trying to tell a full story in a constricting POV. There are also probably loads of tense issues as well, I've always been horrid at that. I don't have a beta reader, and I feel so guilty about making you all wait so long that I just type it and throw it up on as soon as it's done. You all deserve better, and so I apologize.

All right. Enough wibbeling. On with the show.

o.O

"That can't be all of it. You just aren't looking hard enough."

Slightly rolled his eyes at Nibs and tossed the few Cantananas he'd brought down on the table. Bruised and overripe already, his rough treatment of them wouldn't make much difference.

"You'll have to forgive me, Nibs. Obviously there's a Cantanana safe house somewhere that I am not privy to. Perhaps you would like to go and hunt it out. Go on, then, find where all the little fruits are hiding." Slightly roughly pulled a stool out from under the table and collapsed in it harshly. "I'll just sit here and starve."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Slightly." Nibs growled in warning.

Slightly looked up, narrowed his eyes, and gave Nibs a patronizing glare. "There's more about you that I don't like than your tone, so I guess that makes us even."

Nibs bared his teeth and went for Slightly. Grinz, having heard the growing fight inside, swung into the window he'd been repairing and got between the two fighting boys. "Now, now boys, don't make me take away your dinners over this," Grinz tried to lighten the mood.

"What fucking _dinners_, Grinz? There's no food _left_ on this bloody island." Slightly kicked over the nearest stool to him and crossed his arms angrily over his chest as he leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Sure there is," Grinz said, and strolled over to the table. He picked up one of the pathetic Cantananas, and tried to smile. "What do you call this-" the over ripe fruit began to gush out of the peel, letting lumpy blue juice run down Grinz's wrist. He winced. "…lovely…thing…"

Nibs snorted.

"I call it pathetic. I call it the _end_, Grinz. We've got to do something about this or we're all finished." Slightly stood up from the stool and paced.

"So dramatic, Slight. I always knew you belonged in the pictures." Grinz teased. "It's not as bad as all that, boys. Just go steal some grub from the worlders."

"We can't always "just go steal some grub from the worlders", Grinz, you know that." Slightly groused. "It's not that simple."

"Well, I suppose I can go get some," Nibs stood and looked out the window. "I haven't been there in a while."

Slightly looked at the other boys, incredulous. "Are we really talking about surviving like that? Because if you're serious, if that's your brilliant plan, then we might as well bugger off and just _be_ worlders. That's where we'll end up if we rely on them for food and supplies. We can't just up and go there whenever we like, you know."

Grinz frowned at Slightly. "Well as long as we stagger who goes and keep track of how often, I don't see why not. We all know the danger, Slight. It's not as if we're going to be caught off guard by it."

"It's not only the pull of that place that I'm talking about," Slightly said, looking down at Grinz. "It takes lots of dust to get us there, yeah?"

Grinz nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, so?"

"And where do we _get_ that dust, genius?"

"From the pouch under the-"

"_No_, Grinz," Slightly rolled his eyes in frustration. "Where does the dust _come_ from. Like, where does it originate?"

"Why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot, Slight?" Grinz demanded, annoyed. "I know perfectly well that pixie dust comes from faeries, and-" Grinz stopped, suddenly understanding. "Oh. Right."

"Right. We'll run out if we aren't careful. And then we'll really be up shit creek." Slightly sat down on the stool again, sighing.

"So if we don't get our food from the worlders, and, according to _you_," Nibs said, pointing to Slightly. "There isn't much left on this island, what do you propose we do, wise one?"

"We go through with our plan, and get Peter and Mary together."

The three Lost Boys jumped at the unexpected voice. Grinz recovered first.

"Teak! Where's Pan? Did you watch him, what did he do to Hook? Was it horrible?" Grinz grinned excitedly.

Teaken's face shadowed. "Yeah, it was," he said quietly.

"What's up, Teak?" Nibs asked, frowning.

Teaken snapped out of his dark memory. "Pan's on his way back."

"Took him-"

"-Long enough." The twins said as they entered the room.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time. He was just behind me, and I flew like hell to get here ahead of him." Teaken bent over the table, and the other boys gathered around the table to listen. "I wanted to be able to warn you-"

"Warn us?" Nibs interrupted quickly. "Is Pan hurt?"

Teaken searched for his words carefully. "Not…_hurt_…exactly,"

"Aw, what the hell is goin' on? Just spit it out, Teak." Grinz smacked his hand on the table impatiently.

"Pan's…gotten worse. We need-" Teaken raised his voice to counter the immediate response of the other boys. "We need to get him to Mary _tonight_, alright? So-" Teaken cut off as a bright ball of light zipped past his ear and lit on the center of the table, screeching warnings. He immediately turned to the window. "Shit, he's here." He turned back to the other boys and Tink. "Listen, _listen!_ This is important. Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances react negatively to Pan, or do _anything_, abso_lute_ly anything, to annoy him. Am I understood?"

Before the other boys could nod or agree, a swift breeze was felt as a body flew into the room at a haphazard speed. Pan skidded to a stop in front of the table, and stood for a moment, breathing harshly in and out, as if he'd been running. The boys, taking Teaken's warning to heart, didn't make a sound. They all just stared.

Peter was a bloody mess. Only small patches of clean flesh could be seen; his torso and arms were covered with dark spatters of mud and blood. His breeches were ripped, hanging precariously low on his hips. They had been too small for him for a while now, but the extra growth outside of Hook's ship had done them in. He had a dead animal tossed over his shoulder, and the look on his face when he'd flown in had been positively manic.

He now only looked confused. Pan moved forward and tossed the animal onto the table. The Lost Boys all jumped. "What's the matter with all of you?" Pan demanded.

"Nothing, sir," Teaken responded quickly. "Just…just happy to have you back, I suppose."

"Right," Peter said in his new baritone voice, still giving skeptical looks to the boys who continued to stare. "Clean that, and get it cooking. I'm going to clean up. We've reason to celebrate tonight, Boys!" Pan crowed loudly and flew out of the window.

The boys all looked at the dead animal, and then at each other. No one knew exactly what to say.

"What the _shit_ happened to him?" One twin finally demanded.

"Yeah! He was normal when we left him," the other said. "Well, maybe not _normal_, but not like _that._"

Teaken sighed and sat down, running his hands over his face. "I…I don't know."

"What do you _mean_ you don't know? You were bloody _there_ weren't you?" Nibs demanded.

"I saw it, yes. But I don't…_understand_ it. It's part of the magic loss, I guess."

"You _guess?_ Teaken, Pan managed to age about 5 years in less than 3 hours. I reckon that's more serious than something to _guess_ at!" Slightly said, his face panicked.

"Is it-"

"-going to happen to us?" the twins asked, looking wide-eyed at Teaken.

"_Could_ it happen to us?" Grinz said, looking suddenly as panicked as Slightly.

"I don't think so," Teaken said quietly, remembering what had transpired to make the change in Peter. He shivered slightly, not being able to imagine any of the Lost Boys with that same blood thirsty gleam in their eyes.

"Oh, good." Grinz said in relief, sitting down next to Teaken.

"How does he know?" Nibs said angrily. "How _could_ he know?"

"Yeah," Slightly said, still jumpy. "He doesn't know any more about what's happening to this island than we do. For all he knows, he could turn into an eighty year old prune tomorrow."

"Hey, if Teaken says we're going to be ok, then that's good enough for me, all right? And it should be for you too." Grinz said defensively.

"Well why listen to what Teaken says-"

"-Unless he knows something he isn't telling us." The twins accused, turning towards Teaken.

Teaken raised his head and looked at their accusing faces with narrowed eyes.

"Teak," Grinz prodded gently. "It might be important, whatever you know. You should tell us. We're all in this together, you know,"

"Or we thought we were," Nibs growled. "Maybe being Pan's favorite means getting to survive with him, while the rest of us shrivel up and die like the worlders."

Teaken scowled and immediately stood, walking to Nibs and standing face to face with him. The two stared at each other in intense silence, until Teaken shook his head and jumped out of the nearest window, swinging himself out of sight on the branches of the tree.

"He _does_ know what's going on," Nibs said ferociously, looking after Teaken.

"If it was important, he'd tell us. He's only trying to protect Peter-"

"And we're trying to protect ourselves!" Nibs growled back, shoving Grinz hard enough to make him stumble into the wall.

"Stop this!" a tiny voice ran out. A pink light suddenly lit the room as Tinkerbell decided enough was enough. "Listen to yourselves! You can't let this break you apart! Lost Boys never break apart, remember?" Tinkerbell flew around the room, stopping in front of all of their faces. "You play together, you fight together, you hunt together, you fly together," she stopped in front of Nib's face, pleading with him. "you _live_ together-"

"Yeah and it looks like we're going to _die_ together too, doesn't it?" Nibs spat, palming Tinkerbell out of the way. She squeaked and plummeted out of the air, Slightly lurched forward and caught her.

"Nibs, you little bastard, why don't you take it out on someone your own-"

But Nibs was already long gone.

Grinz sighed and shook his head. He pulled out a short dagger from his belt, and walked towards the table. "I 'spose we'd better get this bastard cleaned. We aren't supposed to 'annoy' Pan, right?" Grinz grimly set to work.

Slightly made sure Tink was all right, then pulled out his own dagger to help.

"We'll go-"

"-Start the fire pit." The twins said, and jumped out of the window to climb down to the pit.

Tinkerbell wrapped her little arms around herself and flew up through the canopy. Sniffing delicately, she wiped a few sparkling tears from her cheeks and looked up into the night sky. _Please, _she thought. _Please let help come soon, in whatever form. Please save them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teaken sat on a branch outside of my room. He'd been there for a while I supposed, but I'd only just woken up again. He was dozing against the side of the tree, his back resting on the trunk next to my window. In spite of my confused state, and my need to know just what the _hell_ had been going on, it was calming to watch him sleep. I didn't guess he got a lot of that lately, or maybe even at all. After all, did children ever willingly sleep when there wasn't an adult to tell them when bedtime was?

That got me thinking of my little brother, and I was surprised to feel a small pang in my chest. I missed him. Miracle upon miracles, but I did. I couldn't quite convince myself that I missed my wretched aunt, but my brother could be awfully cute sometimes.

The smell of cooking meat wafted up through my window and to my nose. I think that is what had actually woke me in the first place. My stomach rumbled quietly, but I couldn't bring myself to wake Teaken just yet. I could see in his sleeping face, the child that he had been for so long before the magic had begun to fade. The little Lost Boy was still there, just beneath the surface. I wondered how long he'd been grown up, well, grown _older_, I supposed. As boys, as far as _I_ was concerned, never truly became 'grown up'.

Remembering the first night I had met him, I guessed he'd probably have to have been grown for a while to be able to manipulate my age group, like he did. And also to be able to dance like he did, and to-

My face heated up. Now I _had_ to know. In fact, it was time to get a few things straight.

"Teaken,"

"Mmmph,"

"Teaken."

"Grrooawrry,"

"Teaken!"

"What? What, where?" Teaken startled awake and nearly fell off of the branch he'd been sleeping on. I laughed quietly as I looked up at him from my spot, leaning on the window sill. "Mary," he smiled. I'd missed his smile. "You're awake."

"Astute." I congratulated him.

"And back to normal." Teaken smirked and turned towards the window. "Welcome back, smart ass."

I grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Teaken asked, looking pointedly at my hand.

I held it up, still smiling, happy with its slow, but steady healing. "Getting better."

"Glad to hear it."

"I have a question."

Teaken mockingly snapped to attention.

"Come in here."

Teaken cocked his head at me. "That was not a question. That was a request."

"Well now it's an order, smart ass, so get in here and _then_ I will ask you the question." I was feeling rather feisty. I don't know why, perhaps it was because I was just so happy to see him in circumstances other than my own or his imminent death.

Teaken chuckled and ducked his head, hopping down into the room. He spread his arms out. "I'm here. Fire away."

"How did you know how to kiss me like that at the club?"

Teaken faltered, his arms dropping to his side slowly. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But, I don't…understand. How did I…?" Teaken was stalling. He knew this was dangerous territory.

"You and the other Lost Boys are supposed to be young for eternity, aren't you?"

Teaken hesitated, looking for the trap that he knew had to be there. "Yes…"

"And you've only become older recently, right? Because of the fading magic and the loss of faeries?"

"Right…"

"So how did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked simply. "Were there ever like, Lost Girls?"

"No!" Teaken said immediately, almost in distaste.

"Well, then did you…like…with each other?" I ventured, knowing it would anger him enough to tell the truth. Or maybe that was the truth. Yikes.

Teaken sputtered violently, not managing to release as single understandable syllable.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," I assured him, trying not to laugh hysterically at his response. "Because I mean, if that's how it is, then…then that's how it is. And right on, you know?"

"No!" Teaken finally managed. "No, no, no, no, _no_! Never _ever! _Jesus," he swore, wiping his hand down his face.

I laughed at his outburst. "Sorry, I'm just trying to understand, here."

"Why, why do you want to know?" Teaken asked, looking at me. I grinned at his red face.

"Well, I'm just curious, I suppose. It's odd in my world for little eight and nine year olds to know how to french kiss a girl until she melts into a puddle," I stopped, realizing what I had just revealed. Great. The last thing he needs is an ego boost.

I didn't even need to look up to know that Teaken was smirking at me. I could almost _hear_ it in his snicker. "Into a puddle, huh? _Real_ly?"

"It's just a figure of speech. I was exaggerating. Answer the question." I tried to turn the tide back towards him, but Teaken had seen his escape and was holding onto it for dear life.

"No, no, I'd like to hear more about this reaction of yours. Maybe, I mean, maybe the worlders just aren't as good at it as we are." Teaken bragged, swaggering forward towards where I was sitting on my bed.

"Oh, so, you mean the magic has some effect on you that makes you better kissers? I see, so it's really got nothing at all to do with individual talent then, does it?" Ha. That barb took the swagger out of his step.

"Well, no, I mean, that's not what I meant by-" Teaken fumbled with the new ego I had accidentally given him.

"Wow, well there's only one way we're going to know," I said slyly, standing and walking towards Teaken. He continued to fumble his ego, and his coordination as he tripped over himself taking a step backwards.

"W-what's that?" Teaken asked, grappling for a hand hold on the wall to right his stumble.

"Well," I said, coming to stand right in front of him. "I'll have to test my theory."

"Theory?" Teaken croaked. Oh he was so predictable. Just like the rest of them. This could be fun.

"Yes. That the magic is what makes you boys so talented. It's a good theory. But it needs to be tested in order to be proven. This is all very scientific."

Teaken cleared his throat. "Scientific. Right. Of course. Well, if it's in the interest of science, I suppose-"

"You're absolutely right. It will have to be done." I nodded, looking up at him.

"It will?"

"Definitely." It was getting harder and harder to hide my grin.

"Well, if you're sure," Teaken seemed to gain some more control on that ego of his as he looked down at me and smirked that lovely smirk of his.

"Totally sure. I'm going to have to kiss every boy on this island."

Teaken dropped his ego all over the floor. "You're _what?_"

I started to walk past him to hide my smile that had broken across my face. _Hook, line, and sinker!_ I cheered myself. "And as I've already kissed you, I guess I'll start with the other Lost Boys, as they are here and so convenient. Oh Slightly! Grinz? Could you be dears and come here a mome-"

I stopped because my laughter was about to bubble out of me, and because Teaken had firmly taken hold of my arm as I had passed him. I let loose the restraint I had had on my laughter, bending over at the middle and gasping for breath. Teaken didn't seem to be amused.

"That, was unnecessary, Mary," he groused. "And not funny."

I was holding onto _his_ arm for dear life now, as my laughter had left me powerless. My right arm curled protectively against my aching stomach, to escape any harm to my wounded hand, my left arm hung off his right shoulder as I struggled to remain upright. "Your face…so…_funny_! You thought…BA-hahahahahah!"

Teaken sighed and looked towards the ceiling as I set myself off again. "You know, you're never going to get the answer to your question this way."

I slowly got a hold of myself and stood back up, still using him for support. "An-answer? You have one, then?"

"Of course. And I imagine it would answer a lot of your other questions as well. As in, how did I know what club to find you at? And how I knew exactly who you were, and exactly how to deal with you?"

_That_ certainly got my attention. Well. Just goes to show that when you mess with a male's ego, he'll go to any lengths to regain the power balance. "Well, you didn't _exactly_ know how to deal with me, did you? After all, I freaked out and you had to come looking for me _again_," I stopped suddenly wondering. "But then…how did you know how to find me _then_…" I took a deep breath and stood back up, peering up into his face. "Ok then. Tell me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Don't panic, I'm already hard at work on the next chapter, promise. -runs-


	18. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I would not and do not presume to own anything Peter Pan-ish.

A.N. OMG. Can it be true? TWO chapters in TWO days? What. The. Crap.

…what the crap indeed. Well, seeing as how you've all been magnificent readers and reviewers over the past three years, I've decided to get my arse in gear and _finish_ this story. I sat down today and wrote out 3 pages of notes, well, typed, I suppose. And now I have the entire rest of the story outlined and ready to go. Now, don't panic (again ), 3 pages may not seem like much, but these 18 pages only got through 2 of the bullet points on my notes, so we still have a bit to go. But yes, the story is beginning to circle back now, we're over half way there, I should think.

Oooh I can't _wait_ to see what you all say about THIS chapter. -rubs hands together in glee-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My stomach picked that exact intense moment to grumble with hunger. Teaken's eyes flickered down to my stomach, then back up to my face. I blushed, he grinned.

"After we eat. Come on. It's past time you met Pan, anyway."

Teaken took my uninjured hand and pulled me towards the window. I gripped his hand hard. He turned back and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," I shook my head and gave him a half smile. He tilted his head at me in a knowing way. I sighed. "I just, I'm nervous, I guess. To meet him, I mean."

Teaken wished he could find a way to be reassuring, without telling a blatant lie. "It'll be fine. We'll all be there with you tonight, it's not like we're going to shove you two in a room and wait outside the door."

I paled at that. Teaken turned and placed his hands on my upper arms, gently running them up and down to try and calm me. "Mary, I know this is...difficult, and awkward to say the _least_, but you will be saving all of us. Every person, creature, plant, and life on this island will be spared because of _you._ And so much more, Mary. I promise, everything will be fine, and we'll all be here for you," Teaken paused, and pulled me into a tight hug. I clung onto him for dear life. "I'll be here for you."

I shut my eyes, but a few tears found their way out anyway, and dripped down my cheeks and onto his shoulder. Teaken felt them land, and sighed, holding me tighter. I'm not sure what he said next was consciously out loud, but I heard him anyway, and it made me squeeze my eyes shut harder.

"I hate that this is the only way. I hate that I had to be the one to tell you, I hate that _you_ had to be the one, I hate _all_ of this." Teaken gritted his teeth around the words, and squeezed me so tight I almost had to fight to breath. I didn't mind though, I wouldn't have dared to take a breath until he was finished talking. "I wish…things could have been different. I wish…" Teaken trailed off.

I raised my head off of his shoulder, my heart beating so hard I was afraid it would knock me over. _Please_, I thought. _Please let him be wishing the same thing as me…this would be so much easier if it could be _him_…_

"What?" I whispered. Teaken's bright eyes dropped down to mine. "What do you wish?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a long breath. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself. Suddenly he gripped my arms tighter and gently pushed me away. When he opened his eyes, I saw a look of hard resolution in them. I lowered my own in disappointment. With his wish unspoken, my question would have to remain the same.

"It doesn't matter," Teaken said quietly. He moved away from me and turned towards the window. I reached out and snatched his hand before he could leave. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Mary-"

"It might matter to me, Teaken," I pleaded quietly.

Teaken swallowed hard. He shook his head slightly. "It can't matter, Mary," he whispered.

"Teaken-"

"We should get down to the fire pit." Teaken interrupted. He walked to the window and stepped out. He turned and held a hand out, but he wouldn't look at me. "We shouldn't keep…" Teaken struggled. "…him…waiting."

I lowered my head in acquiescence, and placed my hand in Teaken's as he helped me out of the window. Even as he held me tightly around the waist as the thick vines of the tree lowered us to the ground, I'd never felt so alone in all my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gods, whatever this was, it was the worst thing Teaken had ever felt in his whole life. His insides felt like they were heavy as the mountains of Neverland, yet they managed to squirm violently around inside him. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, handing her over to Peter like that. He was absolutely sure of it. Not only because he knew she was terrified, confused, and hurting, but because letting go of her hand seemed to make him want to shatter into a thousand pieces. Even now, as he sat with his back against the great tree and watched the festivities happening around the fire pit, he couldn't get her pleading eyes out of his head.

"_Teaken, Teaken please. I don't want to do this right now, let's wait until tomorrow, ok?" Mary had begged, trying to peel Teaken's hand off of her wrist and return to the tree. "I'm not even really that hungry, I swear-"_

"_Mary, you must do this. This is what you agreed to do. Neverland is fading more everyday, and so is Pan. We can't afford to wait. You'll be fine."_

_Teaken had taken her over to the fire pit, where the Lost Boys were enraptured in the tale Peter was telling them about the day. He was about to get to the most gruesome part, when Teaken quickly interrupted, not wanting Mary to have any more reasons to be afraid. "Pan, sir. This," Teaken said, gently pulling Mary out of her hiding place from behind him. "Is Mary."_

_Peter stopped his story, annoyed at being interrupted and taken out of his limelight, but he then saw Mary, who was nervously tugging on her long black hair. He stood and cleared his throat, signaling for the other Boys to stand as well. They did, and all bowed to Mary, who only swallowed audibly and forced a smile on her face._

"_Thanks, but, you don't have to do that-" she stopped as Peter was suddenly at her side, looking down at her. He held out his hand, and glanced at Teaken expectantly. Teaken lifted his own hand that was clasped tightly around Mary's, and untangled her fingers from his own and placed them in Pan's hand_

"_Mary, we meet at last. I'm Peter Pan." He flashed a cocky smile, and then turned towards the fire pit. "Come and eat with us. Have you met my Lost Boys?"_

Teaken scrubbed his hands down his face, trying to rid himself of the final image of that memory. He couldn't though. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget having to watch, helpless, as Mary walked away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my stomach hurt so badly by the time the fire pit burned low and Peter announced it was time to turn in. I hadn't stopped laughing that entire night, it seemed. That is, once I had calmed down and started. From the moment pan had taken my hand away from Teaken's, I had been in flight or fight mode. I have no idea how I managed to walk to the fire pit and sit down without kicking Pan in the balls and running like hell, which was what almost every nerve in my body was screaming for me to do. I suppose it was the tiny part of me that remembered what Teaken had said, and what I had promised to do.

Peter sat me down on a long beside him and Grinz sat on my other side. Grinz had given me his patented grin, and had handed me a huge drumstick of meat that he had just yanked off the carcass. As famished as I had been, I still was reluctant to eat something I couldn't name.

"Um, thanks, Grinz. But what…is…this?" I asked, looking at the drumstick in my hand and at the half eaten carcass that continued to spin over the fire.

"It's dinner, love. Pan-caught-fire-cooked-Grinz-sliced boarhink. The best meal a lad…or a lass," he said winking. "Can get on this island."

"Boarhink?" I asked, looking at the carcass again. As its dead face rotated around so I could get a good look at it, I did notice that its snout bore some resemblance to that of a pig. Other than the one eye in the middle of its forehead and the three tails that jutted out of its backside I had guessed that this was Neverland's equivalent to pork. That had been good enough for me. I bit into the leg savagely and tore the flesh away. It had tasted as heavenly as it had smelled earlier, so I dove in and took another bite.

I suddenly looked up when I realized it had fallen silent around me, and saw all the other Lost Boys and Peter staring at me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and swallowed half of what I had crammed into my face. "What?" I had asked, my mouth still half full.

The Lost Boys had burst out laughing.

"She's a ringer, she is!" Slightly had howled.

"Now boys, let's be nice. You shouldn't laugh…at…a lady!" Grinz had tried to defend her, but ending up cracking up like the rest of them.

"A lady, huh?" Nibs had snorted into his hunk of boarhink.

"She's about as ladylike-"

"-as the boarhink itself!" The twins had laughed, holding onto each other for support.

Peter had raised his wooden cup of drink high above his head and smiled brilliantly down at me. "Here's to Mary," he had toasted, and the others held up their cups as well, still chuckling. "A lady as savage as the rest of us!"

"Aye!" the other boys had agreed and drank deeply from their own cups. By this time, I had been in full blush status, and I could only raise the cup they had put in front of me. Shrugging with a messy grin on my face, I took a swig as well. I coughed suddenly and looked into the cup. "What is this?" I had inquired, getting my breath back under control.

"Neverberry juice!" Slightly grinned and tossed back his cup full, then reached forward to refill it from the tankard in front of him.

"Fermented Neverberry juice," Grinz had explained. "You'll want to be careful with that, if it knocks us on our arses as fast as it does, I'd hate to see what it does to someone who's never had it before."

I looked up and, feeling a bit more like myself, had teased Peter who was still watching me with an amused look on his face. "Trying to get me drunk, Pan?"

Peter grinned wolfishly, and then shrugged with all the innocence of an eight year old. "I'm sure a savage like you can handle herself. But, if you're worried, I can get you some coconut milk-" Peter had tried to pull the cup out of my hand, but I know a challenge when I hear one, and that had _definitely_ been a challenge. I had looked him square in the face and downed the cup in one gulp. The juice burned down my chest, but the feeling was forgotten as another whoop went up around the fire pit as the Lost Boys had cheered me on again. Peter smirked at me, his green eyes twinkling as if he had somehow still won that last game.

And so the night had gone on, the Lost Boys getting tipsier and tipsier on their precious Neverberry juice. The stories they told had become funnier and funnier until I realized I too had become far too fond of the fruity fermented drink. I hiccupped and giggled to myself, and Peter had turned and given me a knowing look before standing and declaring that it was time to break up the party. The Lost Boys grumbled and stumbled their way half singing, half still laughing, back inside the tree to their perspective rooms. I stood up and immediately had the feeling of the world spinning faster than my own head, and had to be steadied by Peter's outstretched arm.

"Easy there, miss savage," he teased. "I think you've been bested by the Neverberry juice tonight."

Normally, I would have been inclined to argue with anyone who dared to tell me when I was drunk, but for some silly, fuzzy reason, my fizzy feeling body happened to like having Peter's arm around me. Someone deep down, the little bit of me that was sober was appalled. What kind of floozy was I turning into, anyway? There I was, not three hours before, practically _throwing_ myself at Teaken, and now I want to go upstairs with Mr. Peter Pan? Good Lord. I needed a serious break from the male persuasion.

"G'night, Maryyyyyyy!" a drunken Grinz shouted down from his room. "You play nice with Pan, now! Hehehe-OW. Nibs, what the _hell_?" I sighed and rolled my eyes as he was roughly pulled back into the tree. A _long_ break from the male persuasion.

Peter laughed in spite of the embarrassment I was going through. "Don't let them bother you; they're all idiots, really."

"I hadn't noticed," I grumbled, wrapping my arms around myself and looking at my feet. He held onto one of my elbows gently guiding me until we were at the base of the tree. I knew my face was red, and I _also_ knew it wasn't entirely because of the Neverberry juice. I felt like I was fourteen again, being walked home after a first date. _This is ridiculous_, I admonished myself. _Men are your playthings! You're the most successful tease in New York City for crying out loud! Suck it up and play the game, woman!_

But, the thing was, I knew it wasn't a game. I knew my days of being a tease were rapidly coming to an end. Peter and I would eventually _have _to…

"Mary," Peter said softly, coming to stand in front of me. I dug up the courage to raise my face and look him in the eyes. Oh, bad idea. It wasn't fair. The boy's eyes glowed brighter than most stars. They were so big and green it was _hypnotizing._ I knew this sudden and violent infatuation had to do with him just being who he _was._ I had read the stories, and he did seem like the type of boy who would be easy to fall in love with. But obviously I had _no_ idea.

"No wonder you're a legend," I said softly. Then I realized I'd said it out loud. I shut my eyes quickly and gritted my teeth. _Get a _grip_, Mary._

Peter's eyes just widened a bit and he smiled down at me. "That's what they all say," he retorted casually.

"Right, once 'they've' all been at the Neverberry juice, hmm?" I shot back, determined to regain my footing in this matter.

Peter smirked and tilted his head. "No."

"Of course not, it's just because you are so blatantly fantastic. So sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You're new."

Apparently sarcasm was lost on Peter Pan.

"Ok, well. On that note, I think I'll be heading up to bed."

"Are you really still tired? You've been sleeping all day. You were sleeping when I rescued you."

Oh…right. That. "Yes, well, it was a tiring thing, being kidnapped, I suppose. Listen, Peter, I wanted to-"

"You're welcome, Mary." Peter smiled down at me in an infuriatingly serene way. It just irked me that he had _assumed_ that the next words out of my mouth would have been a thank you. Granted, they _would_ have been, but what if I'd wanted to say "Screw off and leave me with Hook next time!"?

"Yes, well. Ok then. I guess I'll see you around."

"Are you afraid of me, Mary?" Peter asked suddenly, as soon as I'd turned my back to find a vine to lift me up. I felt my shoulders stiffen.

"What do you mean? Why would I be afraid of you?" I tried to laugh it off, but even to my own ears it sounded wooden and hollow.

"You're awfully tense around me, and you won't look me in the eye when I talk to you. Have I done something to make you not trust me?" Peter asked.

Damn that innocent little lost boy voice he could use when he wanted to. I looked up and was immediately captured by those eyes again. "No, no of course not…" I trailed off.

"Good. You're safe here, Mary, I promise you that." Peter dropped his eyes to my right hand, releasing me from the spell. I blinked in surprise as he gently touched my right hand and brought it up between us. His expression hardened for a moment, a frightening moment, but then it relaxed into something that could only be guilt. "I'm sorry that Hook did this to you, but you should know that now, he's even _sorrier._ He won't hurt you again."

I could only swallow helplessly as his eyes caught mine again. They were so _intense_, so determined.

"Mary, I don't know exactly what is happening to me, or to Neverland. And I don't know how to stop it; I only know that _you_ can." He looked down again and caught my other hand. He now held both of my hands in his, and he was always gentle and careful not to irritate the wound on my right hand further. "I'm grateful to you, Mary, for saving Neverland. Teaken says you…he says that you are…" Peter shut his eyes and took a deep breath. I knew what he couldn't say.

"I'm Wendy's granddaughter." I whispered.

Peter squeezed my hands a bit at her name. "…yes," he finally said. He looked up into my eyes again. "Teaken says you'll save us, and I trust him. So I trust you. But I don't know how to help you, Mary. So you'll have to trust me enough to let me help, to tell me when and how to help. I know it has something to do with me," Peter sighed and looked out into the forest, sadness and guilt in his features. "It's always to do with me, when Neverland is in trouble."

My hands had gone suddenly cold. _He doesn't know…?_

Peter looked back at me and smiled. He squeezed my hands carefully. "You're freezing out here. Let's go inside."

Suddenly, Peter's arms were around me and he was flying me up to the window of my room. He set me down on the branch outside my window and held my hand to steady me while I climbed in. He kept a hold of my left hand, so I had no choice but to turn back around to him once I was inside.

He looked deeply at me, as if he was trying to see something deep inside of me…

_He's trying to see his Wendy_, I realized. I was suddenly heartbroken for the boy.

Peter smiled at me, and kissed my hand.

"Goodnight, Mary," he whispered, and then was gone.

I stood by my window for quite a while, mulling over everything that I had learned that night. I had met Peter Pan and learned all the reasons why little girls today still left their windows open for him, hoping he'd fly in and take them away to Neverland. Hell, _I'd_ leave my window open for him…but I supposed these were extenuating circumstances, as Peter Pan did not always look to be in my legal age range. I had learned that my tolerance of Neverberry juice was less than zero, and I had learned-

I stopped. "Why that little rat." I had learned absolutely _nothing_ from Teaken who now had _double _the explaining to do. "How could he forgotten to mention that Peter doesn't _know_ how I have to help him?" I ranted. "He's going to get an earful from me, _two_ earfuls, the bastard."

That was, as soon as I could find him. This was certainly a dilemma. I had no idea where Teaken's room was in this massive tree. Wait, the _tree._ It was as alive as anything else on this island, and really I had nothing to lose by trying.

"Um…hello? Tree?" I asked carefully. I wondered if I should go out onto a branch or something, but surely it would hear me if I was _inside_ of it. "Um, can you take me to Teaken? Er…please?" I looked around the room, and waited for some kind of response. I heard some light creaking and groaning, as if the tree were trying to decide if it should or not. "I promise that my intentions are honorable, I guess. I mean, as honorable as yelling and demanding the truth until he tells it to me," I added as an after thought.

I could have sworn I heard a deep chuckle from somewhere, but the next thing I knew a vine had crept into my window and was beckoning me to follow it. "Oh, thank you!" I said, stepping up onto the branch outside of my room.

The vine wrapped gently around my left wrist, and I held onto it as I was lifted off of my feet and up through leaves and smaller branches. As I was raised up towards the canopy of the tree, I looked out over the shoreline of Neverland. It really was a beautiful place.

The vine ride stopped and I was lightly placed on a thick branch and turned a bit to my right. In front of me was the path that lead up to the top of the tree. I remembered this, Teaken had shown it to me the first day I had come to Neverland.

"He's up there, huh?" I sighed quietly. The vine gave me a light shove in the direction of the path. "Yes, got it. Thank you," I laughed quietly. I followed the path of flowers and twisted vines and stems as I made my way towards the top of the tree. The moonlight hit me suddenly as I came out from under the leaves, and it was so bright I had to squint. Having been sheltered under the tree's thick leaves all through dinner, I hadn't realized what light the two moons brought to a Neverland night. It was breathtaking.

I was so enamored with the view, that I forgot who it was that I had come up here to see. But he saw me first.

"I thought you had gone to bed."

I jumped at the voice, my left hand immediately going to the hollow below my throat, but I let out my breath when I remembered who it was.

Teaken smiled a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no, it was my own stupid fault. I knew you were here."

"Did you?" Teaken asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I said, and walked closer. "The tree told me."

"Did it?" Teaken sounded mildly annoyed. He plucked a flower off of the branch nearest to him, and I heard a tiny whine from the tree. He gave a small smile. "Serves you right, you nosey vegetation." He looked back up at me, and handed me the bright pink blossom. "So why were you looking for me?"

I accepted the flower and sat down next to him. "Oh, only to accuse you of being a lying ratfink, I suppose."

Teaken turned towards me, an incredulous look on his face. "What the hell is a ratfink?"

"Well, you, as I said. Only _you_ are the worst kind." I smirked coldly at him, pulling petals off this offered blossom.

Teaken raised his eyebrows at the poor massacred bloom at my feet. "What have I done this time?"

"Well first of all, you never told me what you promised to tell me earlier and second and _worst_ of all," I continued, turning to look him in the face. "You kind of left out the bit in all this madness that _Peter doesn't know about any of it!_"

"Ah," Teaken gathered. "So you've talked to Pan, then?"

"_Yes_ I've talked to him. Teaken, how the hell am I supposed to…to…when _he_ doesn't even _know_!" I demanded.

Teaken sighed. "I suppose the answer to _that_ is in the answers to all the other questions."

"Well then you'd better start talking."

"All right. All _right._ But Mary, you can't interrupt. You've just got to listen, ok? Do you promise?" Teaken entreated me.

"Hmph."

"Mary, I mean it."

"Fine. I promise. Now spill it. And I mean _all_ of it, Teaken, because if you leave out _one_ more thing, no matter how tiny, and I find out? You'll be searching every oyster from here to the Atlantic to find which ones I stuffed your balls in, got it?"

Teaken winced. "You're very creative, Mary."

"Thank you. Talk."

"I've watched you for a long time," Teaken dove right in. "Ever since the...changes…started happening in Neverland, and Peter swore that Wendy was the only person who could stop it. Now, I'm not sure exactly how long ago she was here, but I knew enough about the worlders and our time to know that she had to be long gone. She chose to grow up, after all, and all grown ups die eventually.

"So I started to follow people that I knew to be family members. The first time I saw you, Mary, you were still young. You still…had your mother."

I jumped, my heart nearly stopping. "You knew about my-"

"Mary, you promised."

I stopped talking, but only by biting down on my tongue.

"The world you live in…can be…addictive to us, if we're not careful. If we go too often, we're seduced into staying by something or even someone. The lost boys you know aren't the same boys who were here when the Wendy lady was. Actually none of us really _knew_ Wendy, we just knew _of_ her because of Pan's stories. He talked about her all the time at first, always preparing us to meet her, as if she was going to come back at any time. We all had to be versed on how to sit quietly at the table while she read stories, and how exactly to treat her, and that we were to call her 'mother' when she did come, at last.

"But, of course, Wendy never came back. She couldn't. She had grown up. She had also taken all of the Lost Boys with her; they all became worlders. But Neverland does funny things to your mind, it makes you forget, makes you think that whatever it is that _you_ believe is the truth. So different boys were sent to here and became Lost Boys as Peter found us and saved us. He started calling us names that we didn't know, but we eventually learned to answer to them. He didn't have a name for me when I came, because all of the names Peter knew from the other boys had been taken by the new boys. So I got a new name. Same for Grinz. Peter didn't know any different, he only saw what he wanted to see; he only saw his Lost Boys.

"Tinkerbell isn't even the original Tink. Faeries only live half human lives, so Pan's been through quite a few Tink's by now. And the funny thing is, he never sees them die. They always make sure to be far away from him when they know its time for their lights to go out. And he never has to go looking for another. They always find him. They're drawn to him, and it seem whatever faerie gets there first, makes it her life's work to protect Peter. Something about him, I suppose."

I could attest to that 'something', but just bit down a bit harder on her tongue.

"Anyway, I began to become different. I started to grow. I was suddenly taller, faster, stronger than the other Boys, and none of us could figure out why. I started noticing things that the other Boys would forget, I would always remember. And if I tried to remind them, they would all look at me like I was crazy. But I _knew_, you know? I _knew_ that I was right.

"Then I figured it out. It had to be because of all the time I was spending with the worlders. All the time I was spending watching you. Whatever was happening to Neverland, and to Peter, was becoming more serious. I could tell, even if the others forgot and went about their jolly ways, I couldn't forget, and it was starting to worry me. So I followed you more closely. And I started to get seduced by your world.

"I would watch you sneak out of your room every night. Watch you climb down from that balcony, and every time I was amazing that you could do that without pixie dust." Teaken smiled. "I would follow you to that same club, and watch what you did. I watched you with your same friends, I watched you dance, I watched you drink, I watched you-" Teaken swallowed. "I watched you kiss," he said quietly, his face reddening. "It…I was curious, I guess. So the next time I was in the club with you, I let this girl kiss me. It was odd at first, and I'm pretty sure she was drunk, so my first kissing experience was a lot of sloppy tongue." I giggled with Teaken. "But I eventually found girls who were, I don't know, good at it, I guess."

I could tell that Teaken was embarrassed talking about this with me. And to tell the truth, I didn't really relish hearing about him kissing other random girls.

"The more I did it, the more I liked it, and the more I changed. I wanted to stay in the world where these girls would kiss me, where they would dance with me, where I didn't have to watch Neverland die in front of my eyes, and then be the only one who could remember how it _used_ to look." Teaken looked longingly out towards the Neverland skyline, and in the bright light of the moons, I could see the large stain of black among the green terrain. It was much bigger than before.

"But I couldn't forget about Neverland even when I _tried. _So, I went back, and that's when I found Peter on the floor of his room, in pain. He couldn't even _walk_, let alone fly. I'd never seen him like that before; it scared the shit out of me. He begged me to find Wendy, to bring her back, and I didn't have the heart to tell him what I knew. So, I did the next best thing. I brought him you." Teaken stopped his story at last, and looked over at me. "The end, I guess."

I sat in silence for a while, as I let all this new information seep into my already saturated brain. So, Teaken had been watching me for _years_, and so, _that's_ how he'd established himself as the 'Toy Man', and that's how she'd…

God what a convoluted world she lived in.

"So," I said, finally breaking the silence. "So why do you look like the other boys, if you changed more than they did, before they did?"

Teaken shrugged a bit, looking down at himself. "I don't really know how this magic loss thing works, all I know is that I changed differently than the others. They are still, I don't know, young, you know? And…and I don't feel that I am, young, anymore. I remember things, I've, I've experienced things that make it so I can't ever go back to being as innocent as I was."

"_Real_ly?" I drawled, narrowing my eyes at him.

Teaken immediately blushed. "Not, not _that. _That's not what I meant. I haven't…well….I haven't." he said, leaving it at that.

I leaned forward and looked him in the face. "If you came to this island a little baby boy, and have stayed on this island ever since _except_ for the amount of time you spent stalking me, which, FYI, is kinda creepy, then _how_ do you know what I'm even talking about?"

Teaken smirked slyly at me. "That club was an educational place."

I shrieked and shoved him back. "Then you _did_ you perverted little-"

Teaken laughed. "I did _not. _I told you. Just because I was offered the chance many, many…_many_ times," Teaken grinned at my outraged expression. "Does not mean that I took any of them up on it."

"Oh, so when you turned them down they just decided to give you an anatomy lesson in case you weren't _sure_?" I crossed my arms.

"Some of them, yes, actually. They were very explicit." Teaken considered a moment. "Especially the men."

My jaw dropped. "The _men_? You're _kidding_ me."

Teaken shrugged innocently. "What can I say? The worlders thought I was hot stuff."

"The only one who thinks you are 'hot stuff' is _you._" I retorted nastily as I stood up to leave.

Teaken laughed and jumped up, standing in front of me. "Is this _jealousy _I sense, Mary? Because you know, you really ought to be grateful to those other girls who kissed me. They are the ones who schooled me in the ways of melting girls into puddles, as you so finely put it."

My mouth opened in outrage and I could only sputter indignantly.

Teaken stepped forward. "If you wanted to learn, you need only ask, Mary," he teased.

My mouth shut immediately, and my body tensed. Teaken stopped laughing; he knew he had gone too far. I turned away from him, towards the Neverland skyline and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought I already had," I said quietly.

I heard Teaken heave a frustrated sigh behind me. "Mary,"

"No, Teaken. It's fine. I mean if we're all being so painfully honest tonight, let's just keep the party going, shall we?" I whipped back around to confront him.

"Mary, don't do this," Teaken pleaded, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Teaken, you were honest about everything else. I mean, I _hope_ you were honest. I mean, were you? Honest?" the question I wanted to ask was coming out all wrong and jumbled, and Teaken was confused.

"Mary, what are you talking about? Yes, I've been honest."

"About everything?" I asked, suddenly lurching forward and clutching his upper arms. My right hand ached terribly, but I ignored it. I was getting desperate.

"Yes, everything. I promised I would be, didn't I?" Teaken saw the desperation and fear in my face, felt it in my shaking grip. He picked my hands gently off of his arms and pulled me into a loose embrace instead. I hugged him back as hard as my trembling body could. Teaken was spooked by my sudden break down, I could tell. He tried to lean back and look at my face. I buried it in his chest. "Mary? What is it? What's wrong?"

Well, I supposed it was now or never. Pride, prepare for a serious wound; you may never recover.

"Teaken," I sniffled pathetically and turned my face to the side just enough to breath, and to be heard. I didn't want to have to say this twice. "Can't it be you?"

I clung onto Teaken, even as I felt him tense up immediately. His breath hitched, and almost seemed to stop. I was worried I had killed him some how until he finally breathed in again. I felt his hand gently caress the back of my head, he ran his fingers through my long dark waves until I had calmed down enough to let up on the death hold I had on his torso.

I was so thankful that he didn't ask for an explanation. He knew exactly what I meant, and obviously wasn't repulsed or angry that I had asked him. Now if he would just answer me…

But I already knew the answer. His silence said it all.

I lifted my head only enough to be able to see his mouth. It was set in a firm line. I glanced up into his eyes, and saw a rawness there, a pain that I knew I was experiencing at the same time. Maybe I wasn't as alone in this as I thought.

"Teaken?" I asked quietly, in need of an explanation for what I saw in his eyes. He slowly looked down, past my face and past me, just looking down. It was a look of pure defeat, and I didn't even think; I just _did._.

My left hand came up to Teaken's face, and before he could lift his eyes to see what I had planned, I placed my lips up against his and kissed him for all I was worth. He tried to resist me at first, but I was determined and desperate for some kind of comfort in the confused state that I was in, and I knew I could find it in Teaken. I opened my mouth over his, and he finally gave in and kissed me back. It was a glorious feeling, like finding a friend after you've been completely lost in the pitch black night for weeks. I clung to that feeling, and to Teaken, like there was no tomorrow.

I'm not sure when I started crying, but suddenly there were tears down my cheeks and Teaken's thumbs were wiping them away, and his lips were kissing them away. I think he may have whispered my name then, because I opened my eyes suddenly, as if being awoken from a dream.

He was so close, his face was so close, his mouth was still touching mine, just barely, and I voiced my hope again. "Please, Teaken," I whispered against his mouth. "Can't it be you?"

Teaken brought both hands up to either side of my face and touched our foreheads together. He kissed me once more, gently, and my eyes spilled over again, recognizing it as a goodbye kiss.

"No please," I whimpered. "Don't do that, don't-" and I moved in to kiss him again. My tongue swept over his lips, and he opened them for me, but even as he did, I could feel him trying to push me away. He was warring with himself, against _me_, and I wanted to win.

"Mary don't, please. Please stop," Teaken pleaded, even as he chased my lips down. "Mary," he whispered. I finally pulled away, and hid my face in his neck. I was manipulating him. I was hurting him. But God, I was hurting myself too.

"Mary," he started again after catching his breath. "You've got to understand. You've got to try." He pulled my head off of his neck and back so that he could look at my tear stained face. I tried to control my hitched breathing as my tears continued to choke me. He dried my tears again, but more continued to fall. I was really loosing it. "I can't choose between you and Peter. I can't do it. I'm too weak, Mary. You've got to help me. You can't make me choose." Teaken touched his forehead to mine again. "Please don't make me choose," he begged, swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling absolutely wretched. I was a horrible person. I was using Teaken's weakness against him. I felt his hands in my hair again, calming, soothing strokes through my tresses.

"Don't be sorry, just understand. All I want is for you to understand." Teaken Took my uninjured hand in his and stepped back from my embrace. "Come here."

He led me to the edge of the branches above the canopy, and stood behind me. He pointed to the growing blackness in the middle of the island, and then wrapped his arms around me. I felt like crying all over again. It was lose me, or lose everything else he'd ever known. I was being so selfish.

I wiped my face and leaned back into him. "I understand," I said quietly.

Teaken tightened his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you," he whispered, then detangled himself from me and stepped away. I turned back to look at him, but he was already gone. I placed my hands over my face and fought with all the energy I had left not to cry. I slept above the canopy under the moons that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Mermaids and Memories

Chapter 19

A sharp ache in my right hand woke me and I winced as I sat up, realizing I'd slept on it, using it as an impromptu pillow the night before. I carefully flexed and relaxed my fingers, pumping the blood back into my hand, and with it, a sharper pain than the bloodless numbing ache. I sighed and looked down at myself in the light of that bright Neverland morning. The Neverbirds were singing, the air was sweet with fragrance from the Tree's beautiful blossoms, and I looked like absolute shit. My clothing was stiff with blood from my lovely battle wound, as well as from dirt and filth in Hook's cell. I winkled my nose in disgust and ran a hand through my hair.

Ugh. Even better. Greasy, tangled, smelly hair. And I had _kissed_ Teaken like this last night? No wonder he'd rejected me.

That thought, though I was only being bitter with myself, still had plenty of bite on it, and I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I knew better, he hadn't rejected me, not really. He was just being a good person. An unselfish person. Something that I was going to have to learn to be very quickly. No time like the present.

I stood up and brushed myself off, resolved on a long bath in the lagoon, and maybe even washing my clothes. Somehow. I'd figure it out as I went along.

I turned to make my room to get my bathing things, and stopped dead, startled. "Peter," I gasped quietly, a hand over my heart.

He just grinned at me. "Good morning. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to give you this." He held out a parcel to me. I looked at it quizzically, and took a tentative step towards him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Peter," I smiled nervously as I took the bundle from him.

Peter snorted. "Oh yes I did. You need them. You look like shit."

Boys. Always so tactful and sensitive.

I pulled the binding twine off of the bundle and unrolled it. "Oh, this is fantastic!" I nearly squealed, so relieved. "You're absolutely right, I did need this! Thank you!" I looked closer at the clothing Peter had presented me with. It was a dress, a simple, very jungle-styled one-shouldered dress made of multicolored bits of soft material I guessed to be animal hide, as well as leaves and twine for the stitching. I shook it out to look at the entire article, and a smaller article fell out at my feet. "Oh, what's this?" I asked and bent over to retrieve the article. A very, _very_ small pair of shorts. Could I even call them shorts? They reminded me of what cheerleaders wore under their skirts so as not to give off free shows after every pretzel jump. I held up the smaller material and raised my eyebrow at Peter.

He blushed and looked down. "I had Tink and the other faeries make them for you, I just said to make whatever they thought you'd need," Peter trailed off, embarrassed. I laughed.

"Ah, yes. I suppose these will be very helpful. Extremely useful when flying and dirty Lost Boys decide to look skyward, right?" I joked.

Peter became, if possible, even redder. "Right. Well, I suppose you'll want to bathe before changing?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just on my way to the lagoon." I rolled the new clothing back up and placed it under my arm. "I just need to stop in my room and get my things-"

"Allow me," Peter said, already scooping me up in his arms.

"Oh, jesus," I squeaked at the unexpected shift in gravity. "This is very kind of you, but I think I can make it myself. Besides, I smell very very bad right now, you don't have to burden yourself-"

Peter snorted and took off into the air. "I live with the Lost Boys. I've smelled much worse." Peter winked. "You can't bathe by yourself in the lagoon, anyway. I'll have to come with you."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Oh you _will_, will you? I think that I am perfectly capable of bathing without your help."

Peter smirked down at me as he dipped through the branches of the Tree and landed gently on the limb outside of my window. "I don't doubt that. But the mermaids can make it a difficult experience if you let them."

I shut my eyes in annoyance. The mermaids. Lovely creatures. I'd forgotten about them. I sighed and nodded my acquiescence to Pan and he set me down. I hopped into my room and grabbed my bag with all of my toiletries in it and slung it over my shoulder. I stepped out onto the branch and allowed Peter to pick me up again.

As he flew me the short distance down to the lagoon, I began to focus on him. I noticed subtle differences in his and Teaken's flying. Peter was definitely the more self assured flier. Teaken held me for all he was worth, it seemed, and was a very controlled flier. Peter held me with an easy confidence that should have made me a bit nervous, but I found that I wasn't. He knew exactly what he was doing, he was a master at this. No surprise there, really. He also flew with a bit more fun and style, he dipped, he turned, he was more of a show off, I suppose, to put it bluntly. No surprise there either. I enjoyed flying with him, and decided later on, once I was clean and not towing a large backpack around with me, that I would ask to fly with him again.

As I came to that conclusion, Peter alighted on the ground and let me gently out of his arms. As I was about to thank him, he shushed me quickly and pulled me a few steps back away from the water. He motioned for me to stay right where I was, and to continue to be quiet. He then floated out into the lagoon and stopped atop a rock that jutted out of the middle of the small inlet. He pulled a small carved lute from the twine wrapped around his middle and played a short, chipper tune on it. He knelt down then, and waited. Almost immediately, colorful heads of hair began to break the surface of the water. I winced at the squeals of delight that met my ears. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was obvious they were fawning over him. I rolled my eyes and wondered where the hell their senses of dignity were.

Peter leaned forward and spoke to the mermaids. Again, I couldn't hear what they were saying (squealing), but I got the distinct impression he'd promised them something exciting. They began clapping their hands excitedly, and Peter grinned, and made a shooing motion to them. They waved suggestively at him, some even blowing him kisses as they eagerly swam off. Peter placed the lute back on his side, and flew back towards me.

"All right. That takes care of them for a while. You'd better hurry though, they'll be back pretty soon." Peter lay down on a large rock at the edge of the lagoon and lounged with his back towards me.

"You aren't going to peek, are you?" I asked as I slowly began to remove my soiled clothing.

He waved a hand back at me. "Of course not. Hurry up. They won't be gone long."

I dove out of the rest of my clothes and into the lagoon in about five seconds. I submerged myself and immediately felt better when I came up for air. I used a nearby rock formation that broke the surface of the water to set my soaps on. As I lathered my hair, I called back to Peter. "What did you say to them anyway, to make them leave me alone?"

"Oh I didn't tell them to leave you alone. I told them to go and find me the biggest pearls that they could." Peter answered in a matter of fact voice.

I scoffed as I rubbed shampoo into my hair a second time, trying to remove all the dirt and dried blood. "They're just so eager to do your bidding, huh? Must be nice."

"Hmm. Yes. But I do reward them."

I dunked my head and rinsed all the shampoo from my hair. Satisfied that it was clean at last, I peered at Peter and saw that his back was indeed still facing me, so I leaned out of the water to grab the bottle of conditioner off of the rock. I poured copious amounts into my hand and massaged it through my hair. "So what did you promise them to make them so excited?" I asked, keeping conversation.

"I promised I'd swim naked with the one who brought me the biggest pearl."

I nearly drowned. I forgot to continue kicking my legs or moving my arms for that matter. I dropped beneath the water like a stone, and when I tried to inhale the water, finally got a hold of myself and fought my way back to the surface. I pushed my conditioner-slick hair out of my face and spewed water out of my nose and mouth. "You _what?_!" I called back, sure that I had heard wrong.

Peter repeated himself. I hadn't. "Why would you promise something like that?" I demanded, grabbing the disposable razor off of the rock that held my toiletries. I saw Peter shrug.

"Well, for some reason, ever since my body started changing, they've wanted me to swim with them more and more. I discovered they especially like to swim with me when I'm not wearing any clothing,"

"Yeah I'll bet they do," I muttered, placing the razor back on the rock when I was finished. He really _was_ incredibly naïve.

"So, I promised them they could so that they'd leave and let you bathe. Otherwise, they'd be trying to drown you." Peter finished, nonchalantly.

"Well, I appreciate the generous sacrifice on your part," I snorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Peter called back brightly. "But it's not a sacrifice. I usually swim naked, and they never cared before. Hey! You're a girl like them, maybe you can explain it!" Peter suddenly rolled onto his stomach and faced me.

"Um, glad to be of help, but, excuse me?" I ducked down in the water and covered my chest with my arms.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Peter turned back around. "So anyway, like I said, I almost always swim without any clothes on, since forever, I mean, what's the point in getting your clothes all wet?"

"None at all," I agreed as I half listened and gathered my bathing supplies in my arms, preparing to swim back to shore.

"Exactly. They never bothered me before. I mean, they don't _bother_ me now, I guess, but they all crowd around me now and touch me, and they fight with each other. It's crazy. I think it must have something to do with what's happening to Neverland."

I know my face was incredibly red by the time I'd reached the shore and ducked behind some more rocks to change. As I pulled on the cheerleader undies I wondered how to explain such things to him. Would he even understand? I mean, did he even know the _mechanics_ of things like this?

"Well? Mary? Did you hear?" Peter called.

"Yes, yes. Um, well, maybe they just, you know, like you a lot." I winced at the incredible cop out.

"I already know they _like_ me. Every one does. I'm Peter Pan."

I rolled my eyes at his cocky response as I pulled on the dress that Peter had given me. I was amazed at how comfortable it was, and it fit me perfectly. I wondered how they had known my size. I walked out from behind the rock as I ran a brush through my damp hair.

Peter had stood up on his rock and was looking expectantly in my direction. His eyes widened a bit and he gave me a big grin. If I'd seen that same look on any other man's face in any other situation, I would have slapped it off his face.

"It looks good on you!" Peter said unabashedly.

"Thanks. I'll have to thank Tink and the other faeries when I get a chance. It was very nice of them, it must have taken so many of them to do this. I mean, look at the stitching!" I gushed, looking down at the dress. "It's so tiny."

Peter's smile lost a few degrees of brightness. "They did it out of gratitude, I suppose. And there aren't 'so many' of them anymore." Peter sighed and sat down on the rock again. "That's why you're here."

"Right," I sighed quietly. I grabbed my dirty clothes and my soap, and climbed up on the rock next to Peter. I laid on my stomach and dipped my dirty clothing into the water. I then scrubbed them with my soap, and beat them against the rocks. Peter looked at me quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing my clothes," I answered him, going on with my task.

"Oh, yes," Peter suddenly became very quiet. "Wendy used to do that for us."

I pulled my jeans out of the water and lay them on the rock to dry. I turned and glanced at Peter. "Does it bother you to remember her?"

Peter didn't meet my eyes. "It…feels odd to remember her sometimes. Like…like a bruise that I have inside. But, it's not so bad. I'm glad I can still remember her."

I nodded my head, charmed and saddened at the same time by his innocent explanation of his heartache. "Can you tell me about her? I mean, I don't know a lot about her, even though she was my great great great grandmother."

Peter looked at me for a moment, such a long moment that I wondered if he'd even heard my question, or if perhaps my asking of it had thrown him so badly that he had no response. His gaze was calm, if a bit sad, however, so I didn't think I'd offended him.

"Wendy," he started, "was our first mother. Well, technically, I suppose, she was our second mother, but she was the only one we knew. She was perfect," Peter shrugged, putting it simply. "She told stories, she mended our clothing, taught us things. A great many things." Peter stopped then and looked at me again, I smiled encouragingly at him. "You don't look at all like her," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't I suppose," I conceded as I left my jeans to dry and began washing my tank top. "My mother was Japanese."

"She was beautiful."

"Who, Wendy?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Yes, I've heard that she was. She must have been, for you to remember her all these years."

"Your mother, too."

I stopped washing and looked up. "Was beautiful?"

Peter nodded.

I sat up. "How would you know that? Did you know my mother?"

Peter cocked his head. "Well, she must have been beautiful if you take after her."

I could feel a small flush run over my cheeks even as I smiled and shook my head. "Next I suppose you're going to ask me if it hurt."

"Hurt? What hurt?"

"When I fell from heaven." Peter still looked confused. I laughed and waved my hand in dismissal. "It's a stupid line guys say. To pick girls up. They also pull the beautiful parents card…when they're desperate."

"Why do they 'pick girls up'? Do they have to say a line in order to put them down again?" Peter scratched his head in adorable naivety.

I laughed and wrung all the water out of my tank top before laying it next to my drying jeans. "No, they usually drop us just by being their stupid selves."

Splashes in the distance cut off Peter's questioning glance. We both snapped our heads in direction of the noise.

"I've found it, Peter! The best one!"

"Hers are tiny compared to mine, Peter! Come look!"

"They're both wrong, _I_ am the most beautiful-I mean, my _pearl_ is the most beautiful, Peter, come and see!"

The lilting sound was of all the mermaids voices as they slipped and slid over each other in the water to try and get to Peter first. I rolled my eyes again and stood to gather my clothes.

"The bitches are back. Guess that's my cue to g-" Peter had placed a hand on the top of my head and shoved me down. "What the _hell_ are you-"

"Quiet, Mary. If they see you, they'll try and kill you. Just stay here until we're gone. I'll lead them away from the shore line, and then you'll be safe to make it back to the Tree."

Not exactly able to argue with that, I did as I was told and kept down behind the rock. Peter flew over to where the Mermaids were surfacing and perched on a small rock that was just above the surface of the sea. I saw him look at what they had placed on the rock in front of him; pearls. Beautiful pearls. Peter grinned and made a big show of weighing them and looking them all over closely. He would pick on up, cluck importantly, and place it back down again. Finally, he declared a draw, saying that he couldn't really judge the beauty of the pearls when the beauty of the mermaids themselves was blinding him.

I wanted to puke. This guy was the epitome of slick. He then started to peal of his clothes as the mermaids splashed and clapped in excitement. Whores.

I shook my head and gathered my damp but clean clothing and took off for the shore once Peter had divested himself of every stitch and dove into the water to play with the mermaids. I stamped up on shore and turned around. Shielding my eyes from the bright Neverland suns, I was just able to make out Peter and his mer-groupies disappearing around the edge of the lagoon. It was to be a long swim, then.

"Whatever," I sighed to myself as I turned to trudge up the shore and head back to the Tree. "It's not like I need quality time with you or anything, Pete-GAH!"

I stopped immediately and dropped all my clothing in the sand as I saw what awaited me at the tree line. I got my breath under control and swallowed slowly. Ok, right. I remembered this part of the story…

Indians.

A.N. 500 reviews! Wow. Love to you all. Love, love, love.


	20. Love HurtsAnd Destroys

A.N. Shining Star of Valinor, you are indeed an inspiration. Thank you for your kind words. Sometimes we all need a little kick in the unmentionables to get us going; your foot did the trick. This one's for you.

Chapter 20

They stood in a line across the front of the forest. One stood in front, her arms crossed as well. In fact, _she_ looked cross. She looked pretty pissed off, actually. A young girl, early teens if I was to guess correctly. _Very_ early teen. I felt like I was about to be bitched out by Lizzie McGuire or something. Except instead of poofy blonde hair she had perfectly straight jet black locks that fell in a loose braid down to her lower back. Feathers and bright flowers adorned her hair as well. Things started to click into place…

"Ah, Tigerlily!" I snapped my fingers and pointed at her as soon as I remembered. This quick movement probably wasn't the best plan. The rest of the natives immediately jumped and went for their weapons. Suddenly I hade five daggers and seven sharp arrowheads aimed at me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried, throwing out my arms as a sign of peace. "Easy there, I didn't mean anything-"

"How do you know who I am?" The teenage Indian girl asked me in a regal and holier than thou voice. Her accent was interesting. Her English seemed to be nearly fluent, and yet she spoke with that halting native voice that just seemed so…perfect. Predictable. Expected. It was odd.

I wasn't sure what the 'right' answer was going to be, so I kept quiet. She walked up to me and dropped her arms. She circled me, and her armed companions followed my every move as I moved to watch her. "I know," she sniffed. "You are worlder. You know of Neverland. Stories."

"Yes," I said, hesitant. I felt like I was being insulted, I just wasn't sure how yet. "I'm Ma-"

"I know who you are." Tigerlily interrupted, stopping right in front of me and staring me down. "You are _that_ worlder. You are like that _other_ girl. You come for Peter."

I was starting to get annoyed now. I mean, wasn't I here to save these people's asses? Why the hell did _I _keep catching all this attitude?

"I come for all of you ingrates!" I spat, angrily mocking her accent. "And I'm sick of being sized up and judged every time I turn around! This is not my fault, none of it, ok? So you can just take your condescending attitude and kiss my worlder a-"

"Tigerlily! Right on time," Teaken flew down in front of me and immediately slapped a hand over my mouth while smiling at the Indian princess and her tribe members. "Thank you for coming. You'll have to excuse Mary here, she doesn't know any better."

I made a sound of insulted outrage and bit Teaken's hand. He merely winced and shoved an elbow into my side, effectively stopping my tantrum.

Tigerlily only raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have it?" Teaken asked, and I raised my own eyebrow in question. Have what?

"Yes. Both of them. But I must teach you how to use them." Tigerlily pulled two small pouches out of her waist belt. On was tied with a green vine, the other a piece of rawhide.

Teaken dropped his hand from my mouth in order to take the pouches from the Indian girl, but kept his other hand firmly wrapped around my upper arm to contain any further outbursts I may, and was likely to, have. He frowned down at the pouches.

"So which is which?" he asked, rolling them in his palm.

"The green is for memory. The leather is for-"

"Got it, thanks." Teaken cut in quickly. He dropped the two small bundles into his own belt pouch and smiled at Tigerlily, who narrowed her dark eyes at him, but didn't finish.

"Pour them each in warm water. The green must be drunk, the leather must be absorbed. The leather one can only be used in moonlight, or it will not have effect. Do you understand?"

"Moonlight, you bet. Thanks again, Tigerlily. This is really great of you." Teaken started to pull me away from them.

"We all work together now, to save Neverland," She looked seaward and gave a sad smile that seemed beyond her age. "To save Peter."

Teaken looked in the direction Tigerlily was gazing, and tightened his grip on my arm.

"Ow, easy there, Hercules," I whined.

"Gotta go, 'Lily. Stay and talk to Peter, I'm sure he'd love to see you. I'll be talking to you again soon, I'm sure."

"We are ready. Until then, it is up to her." Tigerlily tossed once more glance my way, and then smiled and walked down the beach to greet Peter, who had spotted her and was waving. I grinned as Teaken pulled me into the forest. Was she ever going to get a greeting when Peter walked up onto the beach…

"Again, _ow._" I complained as Teaken pulled me faster. "What is with the muscle treatment? Am I under arrest?"

Teaken snorted in response and pulled me closer, suddenly taking off from the ground. I gasped, startled, and immediately clutched onto his torso as my feet left the forest floor along with him. We flew over the canopy in silence, a rather awkward silence, and finally landed on the branch of the Tree that led to my room. Teaken turned to me and pulled out the two pouches.

"How far are you with him?" he asked quickly, not looking at me.

I blinked, caught off guard by the fast question. "How, what?"

"How far are you with Peter? With the plan?" Teaken asked again.

"Well," I started, still reeling from the sudden inquisition. "Not very far at all, I suppose. Seeing as he doesn't even know what we have to _do._"

"What were you doing with him all day, then?"

"Talking," I answered, a little offended that he though I would take something like this that lightly.

"About?"

"If you must know, _nosey_, Wendy. And family. And pick up lines," I listed, trying to remember back on every part of the conversation.

"Pick up lines?" Teaken raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. "Never mind. He talked about Wendy with you? Good. That means he must trust you. Very good. How much longer do you think it will take?"

"Teaken there is no way I can know something like that!" I tossed my hands up, exasperated. "I don't exactly have a daily schedule, or, or a manual called "How to Bed a Fictional Icon in Five Days or Less". I'm living every_day_ here off the top of my head! I don't know what more you want from me!"

"Fine, just, fine." Teaken said quickly, knowing that I was reeling towards the end of my rope rather quickly. "I just need to know a few things then, ok? And…just…tellmethetruthdon'taskquestionsanddon'tgetmad." He mumbled quickly.

"What?" I stared at him, not having understood a word of that last verbal vomit.

"When is your next period coming?"

I stood and stared at him, dumbfounded. He must be kidding. I had to have heard wrong. My mind refused to acknowledge what had just come out of his mouth. My own hung open as I gaped at him for a good two minutes straight. I finally got enough air in my lungs to say: "I. Can. NOT. Believe. That you. Just. Said that."

"Mary, I swear to God. This is as painful for me as it is for you, ok? Just answer…the question." Teaken's face became even more flushed as he continued to speak at my feet.

"Why in the _world_ would you need to-"

"Answer. The _question._" Teaken interrupted loudly.

"How do you even _know_ about-"

"_Answer the question!_"

"You can't expect me to believe that girls at that club wanted to randomly discuss _that_ with-"

"MARY GODDAMNIT ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

Teaken's voice echoed around my eardrums for a few moments, and when I finally opened my eyes, after having immediately squeezed them shut at Teaken's decibel destroying voice, I saw birds just finally settling back into their roosts that had been disturbed when Teaken had shouted. I felt my heart beating very quickly in my chest-he had scared me. I noticed, too, that now Teaken was definitely not looking at me. His hands were on his hips, and his head was turned away. I could see the veins pulsing in the side of his neck as he tried to regain some control.

I swallowed hard, and thought back to his question and tried to deduce the answer. How many days had it been since I had left, and the date it had been when I was taken…it all calculated out to be…

"In four of five days." I answered quietly. Then I thought about the ramifications of that. "Oh, hell."

Teaken seemed to hesitate for a moment, then nodded. "Good," he acknowledged quietly.

"Good! How am I going to deal with that _here_? I don't have any…supplies, or-"

"You won't." Teaken quietly interrupted.

"What do you mean 'I won't'?"

"You won't need to worry about it. Not as long as you use this." Teaken held out the leather pouch.

I took it in my hand and looked it over. "What is this? Some nature grown birth control or something?"

"Rather the opposite." Teaken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You have to absorb that into your body in warm water, in the moonlight, and it will help…help ensure that you…conceive…when you and Peter…" he trailed off and dropped his hand back by his side. "So that's why it won't matter when it's…your time to…because it won't and you'll always be…Yeah." He finished lamely.

I felt the blush crawl up my face as I realized he was trying to tell me that I would be continuously fertile until Peter and I had done the dirty. "Oh," I breathed quietly. "Good…good idea."

Teaken nodded and shuffled his feet.

"So…the Indians made this?" I asked.

Another nod and shuffle.

"And…we trust them?"

"Of course. They've been using it for years. And there are tons of them, so it must work." Teaken cracked a smile, and actually managed to look up at me from under the fringe of his hair.

I smiled back and chuckled quietly with him at that. "So, what happens when Indian babies are born? No faeries?"

Teaken shook his head and looked out over Neverland, and towards the Indian encampment. "No. When they are born, they are innocent, but they have an inherent knowledge of magic and Neverland. To produce faeries, a child must be completely innocent of all things. They have to be a worlder," he turned towards me. "Or part worlder, anyway."

"And each child, each worlder child, now only produces one faerie?" I asked.

Teaken nodded. "Yes. Only when it was the first child did it have enough magical innocence to create many faeries. And because your child will be the first to be created and born in Neverland, we're hoping for the same effect."

I raised my head. "Hoping?"

Teaken raised his eyes to mine again. "It's the best chance we've got."

I nodded and leaned beside my window in the trunk of the Tree. "So what's the other for?"

Teaken seemed to hesitate, but he held out the other pouch to me too. "This…will also be your responsibility. There will be a great risk involved in all this as well. This could save our world. It could save Neverland. It could also destroy us all forever."

"What!" I gasped, standing up straight. "What are you talking about? I thought that I was here to _save_ everyone and everything! How could I end up destroying anything?"

"You may not," Teaken said, hands up in a placating gesture. "And you won't, as long as you use this." He said, indicating the pouch. "Everything will be fine if you use this."

"What is 'this'?" I asked, finally taking the pouch from Teaken.

"It's another potion. This one is for Peter."

"What, to make his…_sperm_ more powerful?" I spat out.

"No, no. Nothing…nothing like that," Teaken said, blushing. "We're counting on…_that_…being as normal as…well…as it should be."

"Then what? And why is it that _I_ have to give it to him?"

Teaken hesitated here, and began shuffling his feet again. "Because…it has to be administered at a…certain…time," Teaken began.

"Well that was certainly vague." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

Teaken sighed and paced back and forth on the branch. He stopped suddenly and looked around. He seemed uncertain of something, then he finally turned to me and grabbed my arm again. He pulled me towards a thick vine next to the branch. "Let's go somewhere else to discuss this. I don't want to…alarm anyone for no reason."

"You're alarming _me_," I said, suddenly wondering what it was he was trying to hide. "And why the hell are you so grabby today?"

Teaken suddenly looked down at his hand on my arm. He dropped it immediately, as if he'd been burned. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, sorry. Just, come on. We'll kill two birds with one stone." He moved as if to pick me up, and I moved to let him without even thinking about it. Suddenly, when my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, he froze. He immediately let go and stepped out of my arms reach.

My cheeks warmed up and I dropped my arms hastily. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Here." Teaken held out a pixie dust pill to me. I remembered about the shortage of the dust, and how important it was to conserve what they had left, and sighed.

"Teaken, this is stupid. You need to save pixie dust. Don't waste it on me when you can fly us both. We are both adults," I paused. "…kind of. And we can handle being in close proximity to each other for long enough to get to wherever you're taking me. So suck it up, and pick me up." I marched up to him and threw my arms around his neck while determinedly never raising my eyes above his chest.

I felt Teaken give in when he finally relaxed and wrapped a tentative arm around my waist. All I got was a quietly mumbled 'Hold on,', and we were off.

As I flew over Neverland again and looked down at the trees and jungle below me, I was suddenly reminded of how surreal this all was. I mean, I was freaking _flying_ right now with nothing but a Lost Boy's arm holding me to safety. A Lost Boy. A protégé of Peter Pan. Peter. Pan.

I started giggling. And couldn't stop. Before I knew it, I would see Harry flipping Potter fly by on his broomstick. I mean, it made perfect sense that the Boy Who Lived would be hanging around with the Boy Who Refused to Grow Up, right?

That sent me into right fits of laughter. Teaken looked down at me.

"What is so funny?" he asked, a half smile of his own on his face.

"This. Us, everything!" I cracked up again, and then laughed harder at the slightly concerned look on Teaken's face. "Relax, I'm just as lucid as ever, although I suppose that's not saying much," I admitted, bringing the small smile back to Teaken's face. "I'm just finding the humor in the situation, I guess. Which, I hope, is a healthy and normal way of dealing with this."

Teaken snorted at that. "If you say so."

We flew for a few more minutes in amiable silence until Teaken finally began to descend into something of a clearing in the Neverland jungle. He set down gently and let go of my waist. I looked around slowly. He had brought me to a dead place. Right in the middle of where all the destruction of Neverland was spreading from.

It was horrible. The rest of the island of Neverland always had something in the air, an energy, a vibration of life, of magical things. Here, there was nothing. It was devoid of anything magical or benign. Trees lay strewn across the dirt floor, dead and rotted. Nothing lived here, and I felt that if I stayed long enough, I wouldn't be able to live anymore either. The more I focused on it, I could feel whatever the damage was, actually pulling at me, trying to take whatever it was that kept me alive. Needless to say, I didn't like the feeling at all.

Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself and stepped back towards the middle of the clearing, shutting my eyes. "Teaken, I don't like this. Why are we here?"

"I wanted to you see it. So you'd know that what you are doing is important." Teaken said quietly somewhere behind me.

"I know it's important. I've seen what's happening to Neverland, to Peter."

"Yeah, well now you've felt it."

I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder at him. He sighed and looked around at the damage. "I could tell it wasn't having the same effect on you that it has on everything and everyone else here. Probably because you aren't _of_ this island. Because you're worlder. But this feeling that you have right now, the one that's making you shiver? That's what we all feel every second of every day, Mary. It's always pulling at us, whatever this is. It…it almost _calls_ to us, really. Like a sick lullaby. It's getting stronger, and the more the Boys pull away from each other, the more Peter pulls away from us, the harder it's going to get to resist it."

I shut my eyes again, harder. "God," I whispered. It was all so tragic and, suddenly, terrifyingly real. I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes again, forcing myself to take it all in. Teaken was right. I don't think I ever really got it before, but I certainly did now. And I felt the burden on me grow heavier.

"I'll come through for you," I said, turning towards Teaken. "For Neverland. I promise."

Teaken smiled sadly at me. "I know you will, Mary. Come on, I have something else to show you."

This time Teaken scooped me up in his arms bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders. We flew out of the black deadness in the center of Neverland, and to the base of a beautiful waterfall. Teaken set me down on a flat rock bed three quarters of the way down the waterfall. The fall was huge and I expected to be deafened by the roar of the water cascading over the cliff's edge, but Neverland's magic stuck again, and the huge and gorgeous falls sounded only like a light spring rain. I smiled at the perfection of it, and tilted my face up to catch the fine mist that was spraying from the falls.

"Welcome to Whisper Falls," Teaken said softly from right next to me. His nearness surprised me, but didn't startle me.

"It's perfect," I said, and turned to grin at Teaken. "As usual."

As I turned towards Teaken, something glinted in the late afternoon sun, and I caught it out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look, and gasped. A beautiful silver bathtub stood on the rocky outcrop Teaken and I were standing on. It was surrounded by tropical flowers and palm fronds. I turned back towards Teaken; he'd never taken his eyes off of me. A small smile crept across my face as I looked at the tub again, then back at Teaken.

"Did you do this?" I asked, moving towards the tub.

Teaken demurely placed his hands behind his back and rocked forward and backward on his feet. "Maybe." He said.

I touched to cool silver of the ornate tub once I was close enough. "Why?" I asked as my fingers traced a beautiful carving of a winged woman that decorated the front of the bathtub.

"Gratitude, I suppose." Teaken said, still not walking any closer.

Wicked, wicked thoughts were bombarding my mind as I continued to inspect the beautiful silver carvings. So many opportunities, plans, situations, and easily misconstrued hints were dive bombing my brain that before I could even sort them out, I realized I'd already put a few into action.

I stopped circling and looked up through the curtain of my dark hair, raising an eyebrow at Teaken suggestively. "You suppose?"

Bingo. Teaken blushed and looked away. "Least we could do." He said, clearing his throat.

"We?" I asked, circling back around the tub.

"The, the other Boys and I, I mean."

"Oh, so they helped you with this?" I causally bent over to test the aquamarine water that lapped at the rim of the tub, at the same time giving Teaken the opportunity to inspect the cheerleader panties Peter's faeries had made for me.

"Uh…uh no, they uh…didn't know about this…" Teaken stumbled and eventually trailed off. I nearly cracked up then and there. I stood back up and turned around.

"Well which is it? Is it from you or them?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Me, I guess," Teaken mumbled to his feet.

"Uh-huh," I said and walked towards Teaken. He looked up at the sound of me closing in on him, and immediately looked decidedly panicked. This was too easy, really.

"What's the matter?" I grinned. "I just wanted to give you some gratitude back for what you did. I appreciate it." I slid my arms around his waist, hugging him warmly. I felt him tense up, then pat my back awkwardly.

"You're wel…" he stopped, cleared his throat. "No, uh, no problem."

I laughed and pulled back, looking up into his face. "It's ok, Teaken. It's just a hug. What happened to that suave guy I met in the club, huh?" I joked, punching his arm lightly. "He wasn't the least bit shy."

Teaken colored a bit and looked away. "It's different now."

"Different how? It's still me. It's different just because now we're all alone in the middle of a jungle on a magical island?" I stopped. Teaken raised his eyebrow at me. "Ok, I see your point."

"Well, that's part of it, I suppose."

"And…Peter?" I said, stepping back.

"Another part, yes."

I narrowed my eyes up at him. There was...an emotion…to his voice that made my stomach flutter. "What's the rest of it, then?"

I saw him pull away inside, I couldn't stand it. I had to hear it, no matter what it was. "No, please, please tell me, Teaken." I caught his hand.

He grabbed my hand back, as if to anchor buy it. He continued to turn away, but he pulled me towards him, enveloping me in his arms.

"I…I didn't know you then," he said, shakily.

_No, I'm not ready for this…I tricked him into this, I was just playing around…wasn't I?_

"Teaken," I said softly, trying to stop him before he went further, too far. But he was already speaking, and I was already lost in his words.

"I didn't love you then."

_Oh, god…_

And the ground fell out from beneath us.

Literally.

I screamed and Teaken reacted. He pulled me to him and rocketed upwards, away from the crumbling hillside. I watched, clutching onto Teaken, as the edge of the cliff fell away and into the waterfall.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted as he put us back on solid ground again, right in front of the bathtub.

"Lost Boys aren't supposed to love," he said eyes wide with realization. He shut them hard then, and clenched his fists. "I'm making it worse," he whispered harshly to himself, but I heard.

"Teaken," He turned away from me and ripped open the pouch with the leather tie. He poured it into the bathtub and I watched as the water inside went from aquamarine to a dark blue. The moonlight shimmered across the top of the water and I swore I saw it spark and glimmer where it was reflected.

"Get in," Teaken said quietly.

My chest ached deeply and I didn't know why, but I robotically did as he asked. "Do I need to…?" I pulled at my dress.

"Yes." Teaken said, and abruptly walked away. He stood at the new edge of the cliff, his back to me.

I wondered at the pain that was blossoming in my chest directly next to a kind of jubilation I had never before known. It was like a space in my heart that had been empty for a very long time, was now filling up again. It was a different feeling than had been there before, but it felt just as good. The pain was warring with the joy, and it left me in a kind of numb state. It was in this numb state that I silently undressed and stepped into the tub of shimmering midnight blue water. I slid down and let it flow up and over my shoulders. It felt odd, like it was clinging to my skin, trying to get it. I shivered.

I heard my voice asking Teaken how long I needed to stay in the tub. He answered back in a flat, dull voice, that I had to remain until all the color had gone from the water. As I looked down, I could already see the edges of the water that lapped at the bathtub were already lightening, as if the color was seeping into me. I supposed it was.

I felt the tears drop down my cheeks, but couldn't understand them. I couldn't understand anything. Maybe there wasn't anything to understand. And maybe if I closed my eyes, there wouldn't _be_ anything at all.

So I did.

A.N. Kind of depressing, I'll allow. I'll tell you the truth, the next chapter won't get much happier. Angst, people, _angst. _…It's what's for dinner. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews, pokes, and prods. They are all appreciated and utterly deserved. Well…the pokes and prods are deserved anyway.


	21. Game Plan

Chapter 20

Mr. Smee rocked nervously on the balls of his feet. Back and forth, side to side, his hands knotted tightly behind his back. His Captain was smoking a cigar and glaring at his newly buffed and polished (courtesy of his first mate, of course) hook. This was the typical pose for the Captain while he was concocting a brilliant plan, a plan that Smee eagerly awaited. Surely it would have to do with terrible retribution for Pan. He absently ran a hand over his wounded cheek.

Any minute now, his Captain's eyes would narrow, his hook would slowly move forward to curl in his mustache, and the Captain would nod his head slowly. Then, his eyes would glitter, the hook would slam down on his desk, and his Captain would triumphantly cry-

"Smee, I have it!"

Smee jumped to attention, violently poking himself in the eye in his rush to salute. "Y-Yes, Cap'n?"

"I've got it, Smee. Yes, the perfect plan. It's so clear to me now," Hook grinned, his blue eyes flashing as he slowly stood. He walked to a porthole and looked out, his Hook slowly combing through his thin mustache. "The path is painted out in front of me. I know exactly what we must do, Mr. Smee."

"Exactly, Cap'n?"

"Indeed, Mr. Smee."

"That-that's wonderful, Cap'n! Never doubted you for a moment, Cap'n!"

"No, Mr. Smee?"

"Never, Cap'n!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Smee."

"Of course, Cap'n."

There was a lull of silence while Hook continued to stare out the porthole. Smee looked nervously around, deciding if it would be fatal to ask the Captain what, exactly, the path was.

"Wh-what shall I prepare for you, then, Cap'n?" Smee took the safest route: offer servitude in hopes of gaining knowledge through direction.

"Prepare, Mr. Smee?" The Captain asked, turning away from the porthole at last. He grinned, and then sat down behind his desk again. "Why, my dinner, I should think. It's past sunset, after all."

"You-your dinner, Cap'n?"

"Yes, Mr. Smee. Do you find something troubling about dinner? You seem confused, not that that is a new development by any means."

"Not at all, sir. It's just that-" Smee stopped, his courage drastically lacking.

"Go on, Mr. Smee."

"I mean to say, Cap'n, the _plan,_ Cap'n."

"What about it?"

"What-" Mr. Smee wiped his sopping brow. He just _knew_ there was some kind of trap happening here, one he'd surely be punished for tripping. He had no wish to be punished _ever_ again, not after that last incident where Pan had rescued the girl and then...well, his ruined cheek told the tale. The Captain had been _furious. _ Smee still had nightmares about it, not to mention the wound still pained him.

No, now was not the time to upset his Captain further. He had to tread carefully. "Cap'n, forgive me for prying, but I was just wondering…"

"Spit it out, man."

"Is there, well, any _actions_ you'd like me and the crew to make, sir? To, prepare for the, um, execution of the plan?"

The Captain looked at Smee, and his grin grew even wider. _Oh I've done it now_, thought Smee. _I've overstepped my bounds. Here it comes, Gods save me-_

The Captain laughed. _Laughed_. Hook tossed back his head of dark curls and laughed out loud, his hand and his hook resting on his belly.

"S-sir?"

"Actions, Mr. Smee? Why _none! _None what so _ever_! Brilliant, I say!"

Smee hesitated. Perhaps his Captain had had one too many snifters of Rum tonight. Surely he wouldn't let his first mate's shame go like _that. _"N-none, Cap'n?"

"Obviously, Smee."

"Really, Cap'n?"

"It's the only way. You see, if we do nothing, they'll always _expect_ something, and we'll have them in a state of perpetual readiness! Ha!" Hook banged his hook on the table.

"But, but won't we want to get the drop on 'em, Cap'n?"

"Ah, but we _will_, Mr. Smee. That's just what will happen! Don't you see?" Hook was grinning maniacally now, and it was all Smee could do not to run. He weakly shook his poor, sweat drenched head. "Of course you don't, of _course_ you don't! And _they_ won't get it either! Because it's _master_ful, it's _genius_, it's perfect!"

"Yes, Cap'n," Smee whimpered in complete defeat.

"We'll bide our time, Mr. Smee. Bide and bide until the babe is born. And _then_, Mr. Smee," Hook said, his voice becoming slippery with the dark edge that Smee was used to. "_That_ is the time we will descend upon them like a plague, and take the life of that child before it has the slightest inclination to _live, _let alone _laugh_. I'll slit its tiny throat before it takes its first full breath." Hook ground out, dragging his hook across the desk and creating a deep gouge. "And then, Peter Pan and this whole bloody _island _will be doomed to extinction. He and his boy brats will lose all hope, and we can both take our revenge." His blue eyes flickered with bits of red as he looked up at his trembling first mate. "_Now_ do you see, Mr. Smee?"

Smee let a small smile of relief and excitement bloom upon his face. "Yes, sir, Cap'n. I do indeed."

"Good. Then see to my dinner, Mr. Smee."

"Yes, Cap'n. On my way then, Cap'n." Smee gave a slight bow and then left his Captain's quarters, shutting the thick wooden door behind him. He made his way down to the galley, whistling all the way. His Captain hadn't forgotten about him after all, then.

And best of all, his Captain was back in top form.

I shivered as I watched the moons travel across the deep blue black of the Neverland night sky. The small movement my trembling created made me blink and look down; I suddenly remembered that I was naked in a bathtub on a cliff in the middle of the jungle.

Oh. No wonder I was a bit chilled.

I peered closer at the water, and my eyes widened a bit as I realized I could see my body beneath the surface. The color was nearly gone. I glanced up at Teaken, who was sitting with his back to me still, dangling his legs over the newly made edge of the cliff. I let my eyes rest on his back. He loved me. _Loved_ me. I didn't understand it. How had it happened? I had been nothing but a huge pain in the ass since I'd gotten here. Or else I thought I had.

Then I remembered whom I was considering. Teaken had been a Lost Boy until the magic began to fade. That had changed him into a lost…man? No, he wasn't a man yet, perhaps a Lost Young Man, then. He hadn't been mature long enough to understand love. Not the kind of love he was talking about anyway. As I thought back through the stories, I remembered Peter had loved Wendy in a way, but it was in the way that a son loves his mother.

But Teaken and I had shared some…interactions, more or less, that were certainly _not_ familial love. I raised my hands out of the water and ran them down my face. I was so confused. Teaken heard my movement in the water, and I noticed his body turned to me just a bit. He didn't turn around, but his head lifted, and his back tensed enough so that I knew he was attuned to me. That made me think even more. After all, if he was that sensitive to everything I was doing, perhaps he did…

But no. He's just scared. He's worried right now that anything I do will cause more of Neverland to crumble. I sighed and looked away from Teaken. My eyes drifted to my hand that was holding onto the side of the ornate tub. I blinked. My hand was…sparkling?

I lifted my arms out of the tub, and saw the same bright silver sparks all over my forearms and shoulders. These were the same sparks that had been dancing on the surface of the water before I had gotten in. I looked closer, bringing the back of my hand closer to my face. The sparks were…pulsing…moving. They were sliding beneath my skin.

Oh God I hoped that was normal.

The water was clear by then, and I was curious (nervous) if the sparks were going to fade, or if I was going to have to be Glimmer Barbie for the rest of my life. I slowly pulled myself up, grabbing onto the sides and sliding my feet beneath me. Just before I stood, I glanced at Teaken again, deciding I should warn him.

"Um, I think I'm done, so don't turn around, ok?" I called.

Teaken nodded and waved half-heartedly behind his back to show he understood.

Great. This wasn't going to be an awkward trip back at all.

My hands slipped as I pulled myself up out of the cool water. I held tighter and looked down and my legs to make sure my feet retained purchase against the bottom of the tub. The last thing I needed was to slip and add a concussion to the list of things that had gone horribly wrong with this evening.

I stopped moving all together when I saw my legs. The pinpricks of light beneath my skin on my feet and legs were moving also. I looked again at my arms, slowly standing up and holding them out in front of me. All the sparkles were moving in the same direction: towards my torso. I watched, half terrified, in rapt attention as the sparkles from my neck and arms all gathered into my chest and began to sink lower. The sparkles in from my legs had traveled to just below my bellybutton and were moving in to a tighter pack still. The points of light from my chest collided with those from my legs and began to swirl into a tighter circle that curled directly below my bellybutton.

I gasped quietly as the sparkles spun faster and faster, and a cold sweat broke out onto my skin. My legs began to shake, and my face felt like it was on fire. My face, neck, and chest, for that matter, were all blushing madly, and my heart was beating rapidly beneath my ribs. My breath began to rush in and out of my lungs harshly, and my hands came up to cover my face as I tried to regain control. But soon my head lulled back and my mouth dropped wide open as I felt the points of light delve deeper into me.

Holy shit. I was going to have an orgasm right there in the middle of the jungle with Teaken not ten feet away from me.

That was about the only half coherent thought I had time to have, because the sparks of light gave one last push and then exploded, each running back through my skin to their points of origin I know I must have cried out then, because A of all, I felt it all over my body. I swear it followed the path of every single one of those sparkles; in my stomach, in my chest, to the very _tips_ of my fingers and toes. And B of all, Teaken whipped his head around and called out to me.

I held out a hand, one still supporting me by clutching onto the side of the tub when my legs had all but given out from under me, telling him that I was ok.

"Are, are you sure? What hap-" Teaken tried taking a few steps in my direction.

Still not anywhere near having command over my vocal chords again, I simply signaled for him to stop and turn around again. I heard him sigh and comply, then I slowly stood up again, looking at my body. The sparks were gone, and my skin looked normal again, but I could still _feel_ them, the pricks of light. I felt like they were hiding just beneath my skin, and _God_, I was torn between praying that they didn't reemerge and pleading with them to please _please_ do that again.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I slowly stepped out of the tub and grabbed my dress. I quickly got dressed and smoothed my wet locks back as best as I could.

"Ok," I called. "I'm decent now."

Teaken turned around slowly, looking me up and down and trying to gauge just how much to ask, I supposed, before he could expect me to lose it and beat him over the head.

"So, you're sure you're all right?" he asked quietly.

"I mean, I think so. I feel fine," I started, and couldn't help but grin a little. "I wonder if the Indians sell that stuff in bulk."

Teaken blushed, but smirked at the same time. "I didn't think that moan sounded like one of…" he cleared his throat and looked away. "…pain."

"I don't know what happened," I began, stepping towards him as I tried to recount the experience. "There were these sparkles on my skin, but they _moved_, and when they all met over my…" I broke off and just placed my hand over my lower belly. "They started to spin and…I just felt…something."

Teaken raised his eyebrow at me. "Must have been some 'something'."

I smiled and blushed. "I didn't know what it would do. _You're_ the perv that gave the stuff to me," I accused, smacking his arm.

The next thing I knew my legs were wrapped around his waist and my mouth was attached to his neck.

"Whoa, _whoa_, Mary…" Teaken said, thrown off balance. He pulled me off of him, and as soon as I was out of contact with him, I came back to myself.

"What the _hell_ was that!" I freaked.

"I think…I think it's because you touched me," Teaken stammered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Look, no one is _that_ hot, ok? Don't flatter yourself."

Teaken laughed and shook his head. "No, it has to do with the potion, I'm sure of it. 'Lily said it would make you more….sensitive."

"Oh she did, did she? And you decided I shouldn't have this information _why_?"

"I just, you know, didn't think it was my business."

"Right. But it damn well is _mine_." I stomped my foot and turned away, more embarrassed than I wanted to admit. Placing both my forefingers on my temples, I tried to calm myself down. I was still tensed up. Like _very_ tensed up, you know? I was _ready_ for…for anything. For….

Oooooh.

I wanted to smack my forehead. How was it that I could be so incredibly dense at times? This, this wonder drug from the Indians promoted pregnancy by stimulating my body to be continuously ready to accept sperm from a male, so it would make sense that it also continuously kept me in the _mood_, per say, to go and _get_ that sperm.

So I was going to be ridiculously horny until I found a way to relieve that. How clever of those Indians. But still, I suppose it did help things along. With the way I was feeling, I wouldn't put up with many questions from Peter. I would just do what had to be done. I turned back to Teaken.

"Let's go."

Apparently I caught him off guard, as his only response was to blink at me. "What?"

"Let's _go_, Teaken. Take me back. I have to do this before whatever _this_ is, wears off." I said, motioning to my body.

"Wha-you mean_ now_? With Peter, now?" He asked, agog.

"Yes, now. Yes, Peter now. Let's go _now._" I said, walking over to him.

I made the mistake of hopping into his arms only once, and after Teaken had successfully pealed me off of him for the second time that night, he gave me my own pixie dust pill and we were off.

The entire way back, I think Teaken was trying to talk me out of rushing things. I don't really remember the trip back to the Tree, my mind was too full and my body was too…distracting. All I knew was if this was how I'd feel when I had to…do it…then it was the best time. I _wanted_ it then, and that's all I really cared about. The intensity of the feeling drowned out Teaken, and the voice in the back of my mind that was crying for my soon to be ruined innocence. It also drowned out the feeling that I was somehow betraying Teaken, which was, of course, ridiculous. I was doing this for him. If I was betraying anyone, it was myself.

I landed on the branch of the tree that led to Peter's quarters. I walked resolutely forward as Teaken landed behind me, still begging me to stop and think. No way. That would be the end of this if I dared stop and think.

Finally, he grabbed me. That, of course, resulted in me throwing myself at him once more. He was ready for it, though, and caught me before I could wrap myself around him.

"Goddammit, Teaken you _knew_ that would happen. Don't touch me again or-"

"You need this. This is the most important part. If he doesn't take it, we'll all be destroyed." He was holding the other pouch in front of my face. I pulled back to focus on it.

"You never finished telling me about that one." I said quietly as I studied it.

"You have to get him to drink it, right before…it happens. It will make him…forget."

"Forget what?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"Forget that it ever happened, between you two." Teaken sighed when he saw my shocked face. "He can't remember it, Mary. Think about it. That would make him far too…mature, worldly. Neverland, and all of us, would be destroyed if Peter as allowed to remember it. Peter would be destroyed." Teaken whispered in after thought.

"Right," I said. "Of course. Fine. So, give it here," I said, hand out.

"You have anything for him to drink it in?" Teaken asked, eyebrow raised.

"I, I'll get some Neverberry juice or something. Just let's get on with this. I want it over with," I demanded, not meeting Teaken's eyes.

Teaken's mood seemed to lift a little, and he gave me a small smile of encouragement. "I'll get you some. Wait here."

Teaken flew off of the branch and around the great trunk of the Tree. I sighed and turned towards the door in front of me. Twisting my hands together nervously, I leaned towards it put my ear close to the surface, listening. Was Peter even in his room? A war raged in my head over that question. On one hand, I wanted him to be, because I knew I'd lose my nerve if I had to go looking for him. On the other hand, if he wasn't there I was off the hook, er, so to speak. But then again, I had no idea how long this _feeling_ was going to last, and I had a feeling it would eventually drive me mad if I didn't find a way to make it stop.

Suddenly the door swept open, and I nearly fell in. Peter stepped back as I stumbled into the room, barely missing clutching onto his arm for support. I remembered just in time and made a grab for the doorway instead.

"Mary!" Peter chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, um," I stammered, collecting myself and standing upright again. "Well, look-looking for you, I suppose."

"Well here I am." Peter said proudly.

"Yes," I said, stopping as I heard a clink at the windowsill next to me. On it sat two cups of Neverberry juice and the small pouch of potion. I closed my eyes and thanked Teaken silently. I walked to the windowsill and picked up the pouch. Untying it, I poured it into one of the cups and swished the liquid around a bit. Putting that cup into my left hand, I tossed the pouch out of the window, and picked up the other cup with my right.

"What's that?" Peter asked, floating over.

"Neverberry juice, want some?" I offered him the cup in my left hand.

Peter grinned. "I seem to remember you not holding this very well the last time."

"Yes, well. Practice makes perfect, I suppose." I shook the cup a bit and smiled. "I hate to drink alone."

Peter shrugged and took the cup. "Cheers," he said, holding it up.

I raised my glass and sipped the juice. Peter downed his glass, and suddenly I wondered how long I had before he'd start to remember things from tonight.

Peter smacked his lips and wiped his mouth with his forearm. He grimaced. "I think these Neverberries weren't ripe enough to be juiced. Yuck."

I played along and put my own drink down. "Yuck, yeah. Ew."

Peter laughed and turned back to me and putting the cup back on the sill. "So why were you looking for me, Mary?"

This was it. This was why I had been taken away from everything I knew and had my world turned upside down. It all culminated to tonight. I was going to save everyone. I was going to save an entire world. I was going to be a hero.

I was terrified.

I took a deep breath and put my own cup down. I turned to Peter and smiled what I hoped was my most fetching smile.

"Peter, I want to play a game."

A.N. Happy Holidays, everyone. Many safe returns.


	22. Give and Take

At last, at last, at last. It's here, un-beta'd and rather raw, but it's here. To all readers, you've waited so patiently and faithfully. Thank you. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Peter grinned excitedly at me. Oh god. "What kind of game?"

"Well," I gulped. "It's…a new game. One I don't think you've played before."

"I've played lots of games. I've even made games up. In fact, I think I've made _most _games up. That's why I'm so damn good at everything." Peter grinned proudly at me.

"Wow, yeah? How about that. Well, this game is pretty…pretty old, actually, and-"

"Who made it up?" Peter cut in.

"Um, well, God, I suppose." He had me stumped, there.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Would you like to play it with me?"

Peter smirked and reclined back, crossing his ankles in mid air, his hands behind his head. "Will I win?"

I snorted. "Oh, yes. Yes you will."

Peter frowned. "Why, is it that easy?"

"Hey, I am _not_ easy!" I shouted. I mean, let's get that straight at least, right?

"I asked if the _game_ was easy, Mary." Peter chuckled. "How can you be easy? You're a person."

Poor, naïve Peter. "Right, well, it's not easy, per say, but…" God, how to describe this?

"Is it fun?" Peter asked, now floating with his back towards me and leaning his head back so that he was looking at me upside down.

I blushed at that. "I think you'll enjoy it," I said quietly. More than I will, anyway.

"What's it called?"

"Um, er, well it has lots of names I guess, uh…" I knew I was blushing so hard. My face was radiating hotter than the goddamn surface of the sun, but I could still feel those sparks of light beneath my skin, and they felt impatient.

"Have you played it before?" Peter asked. He'd gotten his dagger out of the sheath on his belt and was flipping it in the air, catching the handle.

I chewed my lip a bit. "Well, no. Not, not yet."

Peter caught the handle of his blade even when his doubtful gaze was on me. "If you haven't played it, how do you even know it's a fun game?"

"I've, well I've heard about it from lots of people. They all rave about it. It's, er, really popular where I come from."

Peter scoffed and flipped right side up in front of me. "Like you worlders know how to have fun. Your world is full of grown-ups and…and…_old_ people," He eloquently pointed out.

This wasn't working and I was frustrated with talking in circles, so, stepping forward, I tried to steel myself to just do what had to be done and get it _over_ with. I kept telling myself that all I had to do was touch him and I wouldn't care anymore, but I didn't want to scare _him._ If Peter got spooked and ran away then—

Suddenly, I remembered the Neverberry juice and the Indian's potion. If…if Peter freaked out and ran for it, he wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow anyway. I really didn't have anything to lose. I'd just think about a different approach and get some more potion from the Indians, meet with lovely Tigerlily again. Joy.

I walked to the window and let down the curtains of flowered vines. Peter looked up as the room suddenly dimmed dramatically. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to try my game, Peter. If…if you don't like it, we don't have to play it."

"So it's played in the dar— _ow." _In the darkened room, Peter had misjudged his dagger toss, and had caught the blade. The palm of his hand had been cut.

I heard the blade hit the ground and then the drops of blood. "God, are you all right?" I reached for his hand…

I don't actually remember a lot of the details, I think whatever it was that was in the potion the Indians gave me had a dimming effect on my mind. I remember kissing Peter, and I remember telling him not to be afraid, and not to worry. And he _was_ afraid at first. He wasn't used to being touched; not like that.

There was a lot of "Mary, what are you doing?" and "I don't understand what this is, what I'm feeling," in the beginning. I do remember that he cried; only a few tears, and not in sadness or in pain. It was near the end, and he touched my face. I opened my eyes and I don't think I'll forget his face in that moment for as long as I live:

"_Mary, am I dying?"_

"_No, Peter, no. You're all right."_

"_I'm not. Some-ugh, something is happening to…me…"_

His eyes were so wide in that moment; so very open and…and filled with a sudden _knowledge, _a sudden truth and realization. He was flooded with all the things he was never meant to understand. As his eyes opened, mine closed, and I was flooded with him.

Outside, there was a blinding flash over all of Neverland. For one moment, everything burst into bright dancing flames and fell to the ground in ash. The ocean turned black and savage, both suns were eclipsed and the wind shrieked with ice and fire. The moons crumbled from the inside out and fell to be devoured by the violent sea. Birds died in mid-flight, falling out of the sky like brightly colored stones.

Sleeping children still on Earth cried out in their sleep; adults shivered without knowing why as they rose to comfort their offspring.

Lost boys cried out for forgotten mothers and held their heads.

Then, just as suddenly, it was all right again. The dead birds revived before hitting the ground and regained their altitude. The suns shed their shadows and shone again over green and lush forests, and a calm, blue sea. All the worlder children went back to sleep.

I sighed and knew it was over, and yet, still just beginning.

**

* * *

**

Teaken slowly relaxed his jaw and opened his eyes. He took his hands from the sides of his head, and pushed himself up onto his knees with trembling arms. His heart was still beating too quickly, and he couldn't get his breath to even out. He glanced around, looking for the other Boys. He saw Slightly who was curled into the same position Teaken had been in moments before.

Teaken knelt down and pulled Slightly's hands away from his face. "It's all right, mate. It's all better now."

Slightly gripped Teaken's hands as he opened his eyes. Unshed tears spilled down his face as he sat up. He quickly wiped them away on his sleeves, and tipped his wide blue eyes up at Teaken. "What…what…?" he stammered. His mouth open and shaking.

"What the blue _fuck_ was _that_?" Grinz was pale and in a cold sweat as he stepped into the room. His hands were still gripping the sides of his face, and his nails were biting into the flesh at his cheeks and temples.

Teaken patted Slightly's shoulders and stood to go to Grinz. He gently took Grinz's wrists in his hands, and pulled the clenching fingers from the other Boy's face. "It's all right," he said again, softly. "We'll be all right now."

"Whatever that was, it felt-"

"As if my bleeding _brain_ was _falling_ right out-"

"Of my _head." _

Teaken turned around and saw the Twins sitting in the corner of the room, clutching onto one another. Teaken shook his head, and then snapped back around when he heard hesitant footsteps coming through the doorway. It was Nibs, and he looked absolutely lost. He was staring at his hand, and nearly ran right into Teaken. He blinked up, as if only just realizing he wasn't alone.

"I…" he began, still looking at his hand. "I was…on _fire_. I was burning up. I was screaming….and then…" he looked up at Teaken, eyes wide and terrified. "…it stopped." He looked at Teaken as if Teaken had all the answers. As if he _had_ to have all the answers, he _must_ have them.

Teaken could only close his eyes and pat Nibs on the shoulder as he told him what he had told everyone else. "We'll be all right now."

No one questioned him. They all stood, slowly, and began to move about in a daze. They were still incredibly spooked, but Teaken knew they'd be fine. After all, Neverland made you forget. The other Boys wouldn't remember a thing about this by tomorrow. They'd be back to their normal, jovial, adventurous selves. But not Teaken.

The worlders had changed Teaken. He alone would remember the absolute terror and _wrongness_ of that moment, and he alone would understand exactly what had caused it.

* * *

The moment it happened, Hook knew. He'd been enjoying his nightly cigar and port while his favorite ship wench rubbed his neck and shoulders when the feeling had come upon him. Or rather, it had over_taken_ him. It had filled him so completely and nearly lifted him out of his own body. 

The wench herself had felt it come upon him. Gasping, she snatched her hands away from him and backed up against the far wall. Different sounds of shock, alarm, and wonder echoed throughout the boat as the phenomenon took place, and the wench placed her hand over her open mouth when Hook suddenly bent over in his chair and howled, cradling his arms against his chest.

She herself felt something within her shift, and gave a surprised hiccup of a noise from the back of her throat. She pressed her hand against her stomach, and looked down at herself. She felt…odd. Different. Changed, somehow.

The door to the Captain's quarters clapped hard against the wall as the first mate and others in the crew burst inside. The wench stared. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and blinked them open again. She swallowed hard. Perhaps she was going mad…

"Cap'n!" Smee cried, running towards the bent over captain. "Cap'n? Speak to me, Cap'n!"

A cacophony of questioning cries rang out into the room. All the pirates had been spooked and wondered what the bleeding hell was going on. They all quieted immediately as the Captain moved to sit up and a loud _thunk_ rang through the room. Something heavy and metallic had hit the ground and rolled beneath Hook's chair. Hook let out a small giggle, and Smee's face screwed up in worry.

"Never mind, Cap'n, I'll fetch your hook for you, sir. Here now, I'll just buff it up a bit and it'll be good as n-" Smee let out a squeal and dropped the hook to the floor again as he rounded the Captain's chair, causing the crew members in the room and the wench to jump again at the loud noise.

Hook's giggle gained volume, and turned into a delighted chuckle, and then, finally, an all out cackle as he stood and turned towards his crew. Everyone in the room gasped and took a step back.

"Impossible," the wench gasped before fainting dead away into a mass of skirts and curls on the floor. Smee joined her a moment later.

* * *

I awoke in stages. At first, I was conscious of warmth and comfort and how tired I still was. I nearly rolled back over and sank back into sleep, but then, when I moved, the second stage hit: pain. I was sore…everywhere. Then the third and most terrifying stage: memory. I was inundated with the memory of the night before, and suddenly I didn't move at all. I stayed stone still, barely daring to breathe. As I came into that fourth, final, and fully awake stage, and struggled to get my breathing under control. I breathed in slowly and silently through my nose, and released it slowly and silently through my mouth. After a few rounds of this, I finally found the courage to open my eyes. 

Peter was sleeping silently next to me. He was on his stomach with his right arm tossed over the side of the bed and his knuckles grazing the floor, his left arm curled up next to him with his hand beneath his chin. His face was turned away from me, small favors, and he seemed still deeply asleep.

I swallowed hard and sat up slowly. I winced as my body protested, but then looked around at the window and saw that the sun was shining brightly outside. The Indian's potion must have worked. Otherwise it would be all fires, horsemen, and Armageddon out there, right?

I carefully swung my feet over the edge of the bed and glancing back at Peter, I saw that he was still asleep and not at all bothered about me. I tossed the sheet off of me and shakily stood. Why was I so damn cold?

My foot then stepped upon my underwear that was laying on the floor some ways away from my dress.

Ah. Naked. That would do it.

I quickly struggled into my clothing, hopping about and trying not to swear too loudly when I moved a body part that didn't particularly agree with being moved and shuffled about. Finally I managed it without wincing too much at the stickiness of dried blood and other….ugh…things on my legs and stomach, and headed for the door. A long bath had certainly been earned and I aimed to lounge in that water all day long.

And God _help_ any mermaid who came _near_ me.

I had just reached the door when suddenly it flew open and a bright and rather _loud_ ball of light flew in my face and began trying to blind me in earnest.

In hindsight, she may not have been trying to blind me, but actually to just get _past _me, but that's neither here nor there.

Tinkerbell bounced off of my forehead and her volume increased twenty fold. I saw nothing but a flurry of fists and what looked mysteriously like a tiny middle finger waving at me before she pushed violently past me by shoving my nose aside, therefore flinging my whole head to a degree it wasn't used to turning, and buzzing directly over to Peter.

"Tink! No! No, let him sleep! Tink, _stop_ it you're being a huge bi-"

"Mary?"

Oh, hell.

Peter wiped his hands down his face and sat up. I'd never been so terrified in all my life. So far.

"What are you doing here so early?"

God bless those crafty Indians. The next time I saw Tigerlily I'd give the lovely girl a kiss. The potion had worked.

"Um, just wanted to say good morning, I guess. I saw you were sleeping, but then Tinkerbell came in and woke you." I said, tossing a nasty look at the pixie.

"Oh, well that's all right. She usually does." He sat up further and moved to toss the sheet back. I immediately blushed up to the roots of my hair and turned around. "Huh," Peter said, the fact that he was stumped clearly evident in his voice. "Where'd my pants get to?"

"Um..I think I saw them on the floor…next to…the bed," I said, gritting my teeth so as not to scream/cry/laugh/generally freak out and lose it completely.

"Oh, thanks." I could hear him push back the sheets further so that he could climb out of bed. "Whoa!" he yelled, and I couldn't help but turn around again.

"What's wrong?" I asked before shutting my eyes and turning my back again. But not before seeing what Peter was shouting about. _Oh god in heaven…think Mary, think!_

"Blood, there's blood in my bed! What…where-?"

"Your hand!" I cried out triumphantly, as I whirled and pointed at him. He looked up at me, then abruptly down at his hand. "You cut it last night, on your dagger."

I congratulated myself on my huge brain power as Peter frowned at the scab across his palm. "Huh. I don't remember when that-"

"You should clean that out, it looks like it could…fester." I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Really?" Peter looked curiously at his hand. "Cool. I've never had a festering wound before."

Rolling my eyes at his blatant _boy-_ness, and remembering the slowly healing wound in _my_ hand, I shook my head at him. "Believe me, you don't want a festering hand."

"All right," Peter sighed, disappointed. I ask you. "Tink'll take care of it, won't you Tink?"

This seemed to calm the pissed off pixie a bit, and as she gently landed on Peter's hand, I made my hasty exit. I ran out onto the limb outside of his room and immediately latched onto a thick vine.

"My room, please. Quickly, please." I murmured to the Tree. It gently wrapped the end of the vine around my leg to support me as it lowered me down a few limbs to where my quarters were located. "Thank you," I whispered as I got down and nearly dove through my window.

I quickly began to move about the room gathering everything I needed to bathe. I couldn't stop, didn't _dare_ stop for a moment or everything I was trying to run from would catch up with me. Grabbing clothes and stuffing them into my bag after the bathing supplies, I turned towards the window again and nearly had a heart attack.

In hindsight, I suppose I shouldn't have been at all surprised, but I was wound a wee bit tight that morning.

Teaken was leaning against my window frame, his body angled away from me and towards the outside. He wasn't looking at me.

"Teaken, God. Hi, you can't knock or say something?" I groused as I took a step back and glanced at the floor. God, I couldn't look at him either.

He didn't react to that, didn't move at all. He kept his eyes down towards his feet even as he spoke quietly to me. "How…"

I held my hands up immediately to stop him. "Do not ask me. I won't tell you how it went. It went. That's all I'll ever say about it. Ever. Get me? Ev. Er."

Teaken gave a small pained glance towards me. "I was going to ask how you were. If you were all right. Can I do that?"

I sighed and still didn't look at him. "Yeah. You can. I'm ok. Thanks for asking. Sorry I jumped down your throat, I'm just….a little tense, I guess."

He nodded in understanding and finally let his eyes quickly brush over me and then pulled them away again. "Going somewhere?" he asked, having taken in the bag on my shoulder.

"To the lagoon. To bathe." I said, hitching the bag up further on my arm.

Teaken did look at me then. He raised his eyes to my face and though I wouldn't meet his gaze, I could feel him looking at me. I felt his hard gaze on me as though he was determined to read my thoughts. Feeling the intensity of his stare, I began to fear he'd figure out how to work telepathy if I stood there and let him, so I ran for it.

"I'm just going to be awhile; I'll be back this afternoon." I stood and stepped on my bed and then through the window. Teaken moved to let me through.

"Do you want me to-I mean, I could take you-" He offered and reached his hand out hesitantly.

I shrunk back from him without even thinking. "No, no thank you. I'll be fine." I wrapped my hands around another vine and clung to it until I felt it start to lower me. "See you later," I called up to him.

My heart didn't slow down to a normal pace until my feet were on the ground and I couldn't feel his eyes on me anymore. I became annoyed with the feeling in my chest as I made my way towards the lagoon. He had asked this of me. Begged this of me. Told me it was my destiny! I had just saved an entire island of people. Saved them. From total and utter destruction.

All these things were true, I knew they were. Yet I still felt like a lower-than-dirt adulteress. I couldn't look at Teaken, he certainly couldn't look at me. Did I look different? I looked down at my body as I peeled my clothes off and stepped into the lagoon. I couldn't see any difference, but maybe Teaken could.

Of course he didn't need to look, he _knew._ He wouldn't look because he knew and it disgusted him. He hated me now, and always would.

I scrubbed roughly at my body with soaps and then with sand and grit when I decided I wasn't getting clean enough. I'm not sure when the tears had started pouring down my face, but I do know they didn't stop until my flesh was raw and lacerated from the scrubbing and I was shivering in the lagoon because both suns had gone down and the only light was the trembling reflection of Neverland's moons on the lagoon's surface.

* * *

A.N. The road gets bumpy from here on out. Thank you again. You all are truly amazing. 


	23. New Life

A.N. The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.

* * *

The shriek of steel on steel rang throughout the decks of the Jolly Roger. Grunts and swearing could be heard between the sharp sounds of swordfight, and eventually the sharp clang of a sword hitting the wooden deck, followed quickly by the heavy thump of a body as it fell to the floor as well.

"I s-surrender, Cap'n! I yield! M-mercy!" cried one rather burly sailor with dark, wiry hair on his broad chest. He held his meaty hands up to cover his sweaty face, cowering before his Captain.

And his Captain was frightening. At that moment, his blue eyes flickered with flames of red, and his mouth had yet to lose the maniacal grin it had twisted into only hours earlier. As soon as he had stood and gotten control of himself and his mind, Captain Hook had held out his new right hand towards his crew (who had all shrunk away) and demanded a sword. The moon had set hours ago, and now the dawn's light was caressing the horizon as Hook turned away from the fallen man and raised his arms in challenge.

"Who will be next, then? Who will come forward and duel with this new villain, this young, dark brigand?" He howled in his lighter, younger voice. "Who will next fall to this fierce pirate's blade? Come! Step forward you cowardly dogs! Step forward or I shall run you all through one by _one!" _He leapt forward into the crowd of sailors, and they scattered like little girls who had spotted a mouse.

One sailor hid behind a mast and snagged Mr. Smee as he ran past. He covered Smee's mouth as he squealed, and pulled him close to his face. "He's fought near to all of us and hasn't slowed down a lick. You mark me words he'll _kill_ the next man who fights him. You must _do_ something about this madness, Smee, and you must do it soon or we all will be at the bottom of this sea, do you understand?"

"What shall I do, sir?" Smee asked incredulously. "What shall small little me do against such forces that have the power to re-grow a man's hand, long since sliced off? What would you have me do against magic as black as that, eh?"

The sailor stammered, and then shoved Smee away in frustration. "_Something_, Mr. Smee, and something quick like!"

A sword cut off Smee's helpless reply as it bit into the wood of the mast just above his head. "What's this? A talk of mutiny, is it? I'll hang you all from the mizzen mast! I'll gut you all and leave you for the crows! I'll-"

"Cap'n! No, sir! No mutiny to be had here! We," Smee nervously stepped out from under the Captain's sword and away from the mast. "That is to say, the men and I, we're just so impressed by your new…your newness, sir!" Smee stammered. "We think so highly of your new abilities, Cap'n!"

"New?" Hook spat. "These abilities are not _new._ I've always been so formidable. Before that _boy_ sliced off my hand," Hook ground his teeth together and flexed his new extremity around his sword as he pulled it free from the mast. "I could best any pirate on the sea with a sword. And now, now it's all back." Hook grinned. "It's all back as if the years didn't exist. It's all back, and so am _I." _

Hook spun and threw his sword towards his cabin. His sailors threw themselves to the deck as it sliced through the air above their heads and then embedded itself next to the ship's bell, causing the bell to swing hard to the left, and it's clapper to hit firmly against the metal inside of the instrument. As the loud sound reverberated around the ship and carried across the lagoon and into Neverland's forest, it carried with it the triumphant voice of the New Captain.

"Hear this truth and tremble!" the Captain cried. "For never was there a scoundrel of the sea as feared as I, and never shall there be again! Let it be known, here on this wretched island as well as across all the seven seas, that Captain James Hook is no more. Despair oh children of this island and worlders alike, for Captain Jas Blackblood has risen, and thirsts for vengeance! And HE SHALL HAVE IT."

With his bloodthirsty cry resounding throughout Neverland's hills and valleys, the sun rose and threw a bloody sheet of red and orange light across the island. With that red light behind him, Captain Blackblood let loose a rapturous laugh and leapt upon the highest rail on the Jolly Roger. His white teeth gleamed in the new dawn light as he pulled his shed hook from where it had hung on his belt. He caressed the artifact with his purple eyes for a moment, and then snapped his sharp eyes up. He gazed into the forest, eyes moving quickly across the foliage. The twisted smile suddenly tore wider across his face as his eyes stopped searching the forest and grew wide.

He drew the hand that held his hook back behind his head. "Vengeance," he whispered; his burning eyes never blinking, never straying from their target. "Ready yourself, Peter Pan."

He snapped his arm forward and heaved the hook into the forest with an unnatural strength.

* * *

I finally pulled myself out of the freezing lagoon as the first rays of dawn rolled across the surface of the water, reaching towards me. Standing slowly, my frozen legs shook as they awkwardly carried me to the shore. I pulled on my clothing without paying much attention, and stuffed my bathing supplies into by bag. I tossed by bag over my shoulder and began the walk back to the Tree. 

My stomach began to swing dance with my pancreas as I thought of returning to the Tree. My lungs clearly didn't appreciate that and soon I was bent over and gasping for air.

_This is ridiculous_, a more in control bit of my brain chided me. _He doesn't remember, the others don't know, and Teaken…_

I stood up and threw my shoulders back. _Teaken can go jump off a damn cliff if he has a problem with me after this._

I knotted my hair into a quick braid down my back as I walked. I reached the tree and placed my hand softly against its trunk. A thick vine was lowered in answer, and as my hand automatically moved to wrap around it, I raised my eyes and watched as a beautiful flower bloomed on the vine right where my hand had nearly grasped. Tears wet my eyes and I smiled.

"At least someone is appreciative," I sighed, admiring the bloom. I lifted my fingers to caress the soft purple and orange petals, and the flower broke off and landed in my palm. I carefully placed the gift behind my ear and hugged the vine with all my might. "Thank you." I whispered.

The tree only wrapped its vines securely around me in its unique version of a hug and raised me slowly through its branches. I gave the vine a last pat and stepped through my window and into my room. I placed my bathing supplies on my bed with a sigh. A bright yellow petal drifted from the ceiling and landed on my shoulder. I brushed it off, and my eyes were caught by the explosion of color that had replaced my ceiling. Every vine, every branch, every _surface_ of my room had blossomed. Thousands of blooms covered the ceiling and draped the walls. Petals fell softly all around, softening the floor and filling my room with a tropical, floral scent.

My breath caught in my throat, and I was crying again before I had even blinked.

"Worlder women seemed to _like_ getting flowers," A voice near my doorway made me spin around in surprise. "Figures that you'd be the one worlder offended by them."

I gave Teaken a weak and watery smile. "I'm not offended."

He tipped his head to the side. "Then why are you crying?"

I sighed and wiped my face off, shaking my head. "Overwhelmed, I suppose, among other things. But it's beautiful, Teaken. I don't have a clue how you did it, but thank you."

Teaken stepped out of the doorway and into my room, patting the wall by the door as he did. "It was nothing. Just sweet talked the ol' lady, a bit. She pretends to be harsh and domineering, but she's really a big softy underneath it all."

The Tree didn't seem to like that, as a section of my ceiling immediately loosed all its petals violently at Teaken, as if the Tree had sneezed flowers on him. I laughed as Teaken spat petals out of his mouth and grouchily brushed them from his hair and shoulders. "Moody vegetation," he groused.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," I warned, gesturing to the ceiling. The hole the expelled flowers had created had immediately been covered by new blooms. "It seems there's plenty more where that came from."

Teaken rolled his eyes as he pulled the last petal out of his hair and tossed it to the floor. He looked up at me from under his fringe, his hands sliding into his pockets, his stance careful now. "You were gone for a long time," he began.

_Ah_, I sighed to myself. _Here we go again_.

"The mermaids didn't give you any trouble, did they?" Teaken asked, reaching out to pull a stray petal off of my shoulder.

I flinched away. I couldn't help it. Teaken froze, his hand next to me, the petal in his fingers. I closed my eyes and mentally told myself to get a grip. "Uh, no. No they didn't bother me. I guess I just…lost track of time."

Teaken narrowed his eyes a fraction, and slowly lowered his arm. His eyes trailed down and over my body, taking in the long scratches that had been left on my arms and legs from the rocks and sand that I'd grated continuously against my skin. "Then where did you get all that?"

"All what?" I asked, turning away in nonchalance and reaching for my bag of bathing supplies.

I heard him sigh in annoyance behind me. "You know what, those scratches all over you, Mary."

I moved about the room, putting things in places that they weren't originally kept. Anything to keep from being trapped beneath his gaze. "Oh, I slipped, um, on the way to the lagoon. Briar patch. I'm fine, nothing to worry abo-" I gasped when I turned around and he was suddenly _there._ Inches from my face, glaring at me. I tried immediately to move back, to put distance between us. He followed.

"Don't lie to me, Mary."

I shrunk back from him as far as I could. "I'm not-"

"_Stop_ it." Teaken struck the wall he'd backed me up into with his hand. I flinched turned my face away, startled. I heard him take three deep breaths through his nose before he tried to speak again. "There aren't any briars on this island, Mary. And you never used to be afraid of me." He continued in a quiet voice.

I turned my face back towards him. He sounded almost hurt. Well, _that_ was rich. I go through possibly the most humiliating and detrimental night of my _life_, and _he_ has the nerve to come and play all misunderstood and abandoned?

Oh I don't _think_ so.

I shoved him away from me as hard as I could, and then marched right back up into his face. "How _dare_ you try and make me feel guilty? How _dare_ you put _your_ feelings on me when you cannot possibly fathom what_ I_ am going through right now? Who the hell do you think you're dealing with, Teaken?" I shoved him backwards again. All he'd managed to do so far was fight for equilibrium as I continued to turn gravity around on him. His mouth hung open as I continued to rail at him. "What do you expect me to do, hm? What do you _want_ from me? I just got back from giving up _my body_ to _your_ leader so that _you_ and the rest of your friends can live forever on your happy little island and not have to grow up! Now I come back and you decide that I need to solve your personal problems too! Well I'm _so_ sorry that you're feeling rejected and lonely, Teaken. Why don't we just lie down on my bed and I'll help you feel all better? Is that what you want from me? You think that now that I've done it with Peter, I'll just give out free tickets to the next Lost Boy in line?"

Teaken had become paler and paler as my rant when on, but suddenly color rushed up his neck and into his face. He gritted his teeth and shoved me back. I was so unprepared for his backlash that I fell to the floor.

"That's _enough,_" he growled. I glared up at him from the floor and watched as he fought to get a grip on his anger. He finally turned away from me and stood by my window, his hands on his hips, and his back expanding quickly as he took deep breaths. I rolled my eyes and stood, brushing the petals off of my backside.

"I'm sorry," he said gruffly, his head was turned over his shoulder, but not far enough to look at me. "I'm just frustrated. I want to understand. I want to help. But you," he sighed and turned to look at me. "You keep…running."

I raised my eyebrow and gestured around sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm in the middle of a marathon right now. I'll be sure to let you know when I'm done."

"Dammit, you know what I mean. You ran off to the lagoon right after….and you were gone for an entire _day._ I almost had to have Grinz physically restrain me to stop myself from going after you. And when you finally _do_ come back, you're crying, scratched to hell, and you won't talk to me, you won't let me _near_ you. Hell, you act as if I'm a damn _leper_."

"Well, excuse _me_ if I feel the need for some fucking personal space right now, Teaken. After everything I've been through since you dragged me here, I'd think that isn't too much to ask." I turned my back on him and made for the door. I knew we weren't going to get anywhere in this argument today. Partially because I wasn't willing to let it go anywhere, and partially because Teaken was a gigantic dickhead; I wasn't sure which was the bigger factor.

Apparently Teaken agreed with the dickhead factor because he wouldn't leave me alone. He grabbed at my elbow as I left the room. I shrieked and yanked my arm away from him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" He shouted.

"_You_ are what's wrong with me! Now get away from me!" I screamed as I turned and started down the steps.

"Oh, believe me, right now I'd love to. But knowing you, the moment I left, you'll trip over a grain of sand or something and fall down the stairs, effectively ruining all of our hard work."

I stopped dead, my mouth hanging open. Would there ever be a line he _wouldn't_ cross? Had the boy learned _nothing_ of angry, hormonal woman in all his worlder studies?

I turned and faced him. "All of _our_ hard work?" My voice was dangerously calm. Warning sign number one. Sign number two was the pulsing vein on my forehead, but Teaken missed that one because he was staring at his feet. He knew he'd gone too far and was now afraid to face the music. Well too bad. "You are unbelievable." I hissed, as I turned my back on him and marched down the rest of the steps. Teaken followed me into the room the Lost Boys used as their dining room/war strategy room/weapons repair space/breakfast nook.

"Mary, I didn't mean it like that."

"What's going on?" Grinz glanced up from his spot at the table, a careful smile on his face. It appeared the room was the weapons repair space at the moment, as he was sharpening and polishing his curved blades. He put them aside for the moment; he knew a good show was brewing.

"Grinz, could you give us a moment-"

"No, Grinz, stay. In fact, do you have some Neverberry juice? Our poor Teaken here has had a long and exhausting day. Maybe you could fetch Slightly to rub his feet for him?" I interrupted, never taking my diamond hard glare from Teaken's face. He winced.

Grinz only smiled wider. "Oh, you bet, Queeny. Slightly! Slightly, get in here!" Grinz could barely control his laughter. He called the other Boys, too. That's fine. The bigger the audience, the crueler I could be. And I felt like ripping Teaken's cheek bones off and shoving them through his ruined eye sockets.

As the confused and curious Boys trickled in one by one, Teaken sighed and wiped his hand down his face in agitation. He walked towards me, his hands up in surrender. "Mary, you've made your point, alright? I've already said that I didn't mean-"

"My _point_, Teaken, is that you should really take better care of yourself. I mean, what would the rest of us do without the great and wonderful Teaken around to take care of everything for us? Are you sure you've enough energy to walk around like that after all of _your_ exertions the other day?" I asked, my voice dripping venom. I pulled out a stool from beneath the table and dusted it off with my hand. I offered it to Teaken, my eyebrows raised.

"Mary, this is ridiculous." Teaken shook his head impatiently at me.

"What's ridiculous? All I want is for you to sit _down." _I picked up the stool and threw it at his head with all my strength. Teaken's eyes widened and he threw himself to the ground to avoid being hit. The Lost Boys gaped for a moment, and then burst into cheers and applause. They immediately began describing other things around the room that would be convenient for me to toss at Teaken next.

I grabbed a bowl full of fruit from the table, my hard eyes never wavering from Teaken's form. The Lost Boys sniggered. Teaken recovered from the stool attack and snapped his head up when he heard the Boys egging me on. He held up his hands in surrender, but I had not yet begun to fight.

"Mary, stop this."

"Are you hungry, Teaken? After all-" I threw a piece of over ripe fruit at him. "…that…" I pitched another. "…_work_?!" I heaved the entire bowl.

Peter entered just as the bowl shattered against the wall, just over Teaken's shoulder. He stopped short, jostling Tinkerbell from her place on his shoulder. She shrilled in annoyance and fluttered above Peter as he took in the scene before him. The Lost Boys quieted and stood at attention, but I barely noticed the silence, so ensconced was I with Teaken's immediate need for pain and punishment. But something tugged inside of me when he entered the room, and I turned my head to look at him. His eyes met mine and all the fight went out of me.

"Mary, Teaken, what…?" He began, but never got to finish. Just as I stumbled back against the opposite wall from Teaken and slumped to the floor, physically and emotionally exhausted from my little demonstration, a metallic whistle sliced through the air where my head had been and something heavy and sharp embedded itself in the wall above where my head now rested.

"Mary!" I heard two voices call out as Teaken and Peter both ran towards me. Teaken immediately fell to my side and demanded to know if I was all right. Peter knelt next to me as well, but he was examining what had flown into the window and nearly cleaved through my head.

All this happened around me in a few dizzying seconds, and I suddenly clutched my stomach. I didn't feel so well…

I focused on slowing my breathing and calming my nausea for the next few seconds, so I didn't notice when the shouting had quieted to curious murmurs until it the silence rang loudly through the room. I opened bleary eyes and looked up. Peter stood in front of me, holding a steel hook in his hand.

Not just any hook, _Hook's_ hook.

Teaken glanced from Peter, to the hook, to me, no doubt trying to discern which needed to be dealt with first.

"Pan, sir," Nibs spoke, pushing his way to the front of the group of Boys. "That's not…"

Peter narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I believe it _is_, actually. Huh. The codfish is off his hook."

Tinkerbell peeled out of the window, leaving a sparkling trail behind her. She returned two seconds later, tinkling rapidly to Peter and shaking her little head. He simply nodded, never taking his eyes off the hook in his hand.

"Well, w-what does it mean?" Slightly asked, quietly puzzled. "Is he here?"

"No," Peter said, glancing at Tinkerbell. "But it means he knows where we are," Peter said, turning the hook over in his hand.

"That's impossi-" Grinz began, but Peter turned and slashed the air in front of Grinz's throat with the disembodied hook. Grinz shut up quickly and gulped.

Peter raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Apparently not."

Teaken looked away from me, seemingly convinced I wouldn't croak in the next ten seconds. "That's not all it means," he said solemnly, looking at the hook in Pan's hand.

Peter laughed delightedly. "Teaken's right!" he cried, tossing the hook and catching it. Watching the hook spin up and down in the air was making me sick again. Why was I so nauseated all of a sudden?

Peter suddenly stopped playing with the hook, stuffed it into his belt, and turned to his Boys, who all stood at attention. "It means war." He proclaimed, grinning and darting off of his feet and into the air. "Prepare yourselves for battle, Lost Boys!" he crowed. "We attack at sun down!" He darted out the window, Tinkerbell trailing after him, and the Lost Boys all cheered and scrambled to follow Pan's orders.

"All _right_!" Nibs pumped his fist into the air. "A proper war! Finally!" He sprang out the window to his left and slid down the nearest vine to his room.

Grinz was already brandishing his deadly curved blades. "What d'you think, ladies?" he grinned, clearly addressing his weapons. "What d'you say I take you out for dinner and a bloodbath tonight, what?"

"Come on, Teak!" Slightly cried, sharpening the iron tips on his cross bow arrows. "Are you coming to this party, or aren't you?"

"Course he is," Peter said, flying back through the window, his golden sword strapped across his back. He landed in front of his second-in-command and held out Teaken's belt of daggers. "He just isn't dressed for it yet."

The other Boys cackled appreciatively at Peter's quip as Teaken slowly stood and accepted the belt. "This isn't a game, Peter." I heard Teaken say in a low voice to Peter.

"War with Hook isn't ever a game, Teaken." Peter challenged back. "It's more. It's everything. It's for victory, for glory!" Peter crowed.

I was fighting a losing battle with my nausea. All the flurries of movement and noise were not helping the situation. Teaken looked at me as I pulled myself up off of the floor and stumbled to the widow just in time to be violently sick. What was _wrong_ with me?

Teaken turned back to Peter. "The stakes are a little higher than that now."

I'd been fighting so hard to push that little realization away for as long as I could, but the truth in Teaken's words hit me like a cannonball to the face.

"Mother of God," I gasped and then proceeded to vomit again.

I was pregnant.

* * *

A.N. Before anyone with a nursing degree (or a shred of common sense, frankly) jumps down my throat, yes I know that things don't work that quickly…in the real world. But Neverland isn't the real world is it? And we're on a timeline, here. Mary's pregnancy will not be normal in any way. Clichéd sometimes, perhaps, but never normal. 

Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I'll tell ya, there's nothing like an ice storm to create a prison out of your home and get the creative juices flowing.


	24. Rising Stakes

"How does 'e know where the devil 'e's goin'?"

"He's mad, he is. We've combed this part of the island a hundred times before—"

"This isn't right. We should just go back to the ship and sail with the mornin' sun. I don't like what's happenin' 'ere."

"Black magic, it is, you mark me words…"

"Black magic ain't the half of it! It's the bleedin' devil's work, this is! What's leadin' 'im if it ain't evil spirits? His bloody _eyes_ are closed!"

"Shhh!" Smee finally hissed at the terrified pirates behind him. "If he hears you all jabberin' like that he'll run you all through."

"Well what do _you_ think 'bout all this, Mr. Smee? We're following our mutated Captain through jungle terrain while he leads with his ever-lovin' eyes _closed._ You reckon we're in a good situation, do you?" Mr. Starkey demanded.

The other pirates circled around him, faces all set and demanding an answer to that impossible question.

Smee gulped and tried to smile. "Just another day on Captain Hook's crew, yeah?" He laughed weakly, the slowly sighed as he realized the other men didn't find his joke at all amusing.

"_That _ain't Hook." Starkey pointed out. "That's some nutter called Blackblood, and I never signed any allegiance to _him."_

The crew quietly grumbled their agreement to that statement, and Smee held up his pudgy, and rather clammy hand for silence.

"Listen, something's happened to the Cap'n, that's true as day," Smee looked around him at the crew members, pleading with them to just go along with it. "But maybe, just maybe, it's what he needs to finally kill the boy. And you all know that it's when Pan is dead, and _only_ then, that we can finally leave this forsaken island and put to sea again. That, to me, is worth following a bit of black magic into the forest." Smee nodded to the men, straightened his handkerchief on his head, and marched after the Captain again.

Captain Hook's crew looked around and each other, and one by one, they shrugged, sighed, and followed Mr. Smee into the jungle, now part of Captain Blackblood's crew.

* * *

Teaken peeled my fingers off of his arm for the eleventh time. "I've got to go with them, Mary. Just lie down and relax. We'll be back before you know it."

"'Lie down and relax'?!" I quoted him incredulously and latched onto him again. "Teaken, something is horribly _wrong_ with me right now!"

Teaken sighed and reached for my fingers again. "There's nothing wrong with you. You know what's happening. It's what was supposed to happen and-"

"Whatever, Teaken. Go on. Go ahead and play your little war games. I'll just stay here and grow this alien thing in my body." I sunk down onto the bed, holding my nauseous (and bigger, I _swear) _stomach.

Teaken shook his head and gave me a thin smile. "You'll be fine, Mary. You're stronger than you think."

With that he turned towards the window to go, then stopped and plucked up my right hand and gently kissed it. My mouth opened in surprise, but he just spun back around and leapt out of the window.

I stared at the window for a moment, and then dropped my eyes to my hand. I blinked, and turned it around. It was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar where Hook's hook had torn through it.

In a daze of wonder, I stepped towards the window and sat at its edge, looking out over the peaceful jungle lit in dancing dapple of light by the triple Neverland moons. I laid my newly healed right hand over my belly, and sighed.

"Maybe this island does know what it needs," I mused to myself. "And if it can take care of me, then it will take care of him. Them," I shook my head and corrected. "All of them."

I tipped my head back and rested it against the side of the window, let my eyes slip closed, and listened to the calming sounds that played during twilight in Neverland. Then I added my own soundtrack by leaning over the side of the window to vomit.

I heard the wind rustle through the Tree's leaves and create an annoyed tsking sound, as it bunched up its vines and swept the mess off and onto the forest floor.

"Sorry," I whispered, wiping my mouth and leaning back against the window side again. "Stronger than I think," I groaned, remembering Teaken's earlier words. "Let's hope so." I said, looking down at my midsection.

God, if there ever was a time that every girl in existence needs their mother, this was definitely it. My eyes heated up as tears threatened to come forward but I quickly squeezed them shut, forcing them back where they came from. A few refused to go quietly and escaped down my cheeks and out my nose (lovely), but I managed to keep most of them at bay. I was giving this strength scenario a chance. If Teaken believed I was capable of strength after all the shit he'd seen me go through, then I owed it to him to try.

But God, the memory of my mom stirred up something terrible inside of me. It felt like a reverse whirlpool in my brain that was sucking memories up from where I'd buried them and spewing them to the forefront of my mind. Images of home flashed before my dark eyes: New York, Michael, Paul, even Aunt Heidi for Christ's sake. I was suddenly stung with the overwhelming need to see them, if not talk to them. I knew that Heidi would take one look at me and just _know_, you know? Then the accusations and the name calling would start; a recipe for disaster if I've ever heard one. And I'm pretty sure I _am_ one.

But Michael. Poor, alone, defenseless Michael. I suddenly wondered how long I'd been gone to them. Did time pass the same way on Earth as it did here, in Neverland? If so, the police were probably already involved, at the very least. A vacuum suddenly opened in my chest and sucked my heart down to my knees. God, Michael had always been afraid of this. Every night that I'd gone out he'd made me promise that I'd come back. He'd been terrified that I'd leave him…just like mom had. He'd begged me not to leave when I'd finally had enough from Heidi and was on the verge of doing something undoubtedly stupid, like packing a bag and heading for Paul's.

_I've threatened it plenty of times,_ I thought, feeling like a heartless bitch. _They're probably looking for me as a runaway, and Michael feels like I've abandoned him to Heidi on purpose…_

I stood up quickly, fighting back the nausea that swept over me. I picked up my bag and tugged out the jeans and top I'd washed down at the cove. I stripped off the outfit Teaken had had made for me and pulled on my own clothes. Securing my hair back into a high ponytail, I slipped into my shoes and headed out of my room.

"All right, if I were a stash of pixie dust, where would I be?" I said to myself as I walked down the stairs and into the common room. I almost tripped over the broken fruit bowl that lay on the floor in front of the stairs. I gave a weak smile as I remembered heaving it at Teaken's head, but stepped carefully over it, only to slip on a rotten cantanana peel. I ended up flat on my back, sighing and rolling my eyes. Honestly, only I could manage to find the one slightly dangerous material in the _entire _room.

I stopped scolding myself as something under the table caught my eye. I rolled over and pulled myself further under the table, peering up. A small brown pouch was stuck to the underside of the table between the supports. I reached up and pulled it down.

"Oh, nasty!" The pouch seemed to have been stuck underneath the table with some kind of sticky wad of gum-like substance. Ugh, only boys. Being careful to avoid the sticky mass of grossness on the back to the pouch, I opened the ties and tipped the contents of the pouch into my hand. Three pixie dust pills spilled out into my palm.

"Wow," I smiled. "That was easier than I expected. Score one for my clumsiness." After all, I'd never have found it had I not slipped on that peel. I kept two pills in my hand and put the third back, and slapped the sticky pouch back under the table where I'd found it. I stood, pocketed one pill, and clenched the other in my fist. I hopped out the nearest window and grabbed a vine. Giving it a friendly pat, I wrapped my arms around it and held on with my empty hand.

"Top level, please." But the vine did not move. The Tree seemed to groan in protest. I pulled on the vine a little sharply. "Hello? Top floor? You know, flowers and sunsets and all that?"

The Tree did not enjoy my humor or rough treatment. It pulled its vine away from me roughly and I nearly teetered over the edge of the limb I stood on.

I gasped, windmilling my arms to regain my balance. "Hey! What's your problem? Pregnant, here, ok? Could we be a little more careful? And I need to go to the top!" I said, reaching for another vine.

The Tree hissed and pulled all its vines back out of my reach and braided them together in clumps. It eerily reminded me of my Aunt Heidi when she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"What is this about? I'm sorry I yanked on your vine, ok? It was a little harsh, I guess. Can I go now?" I crossed my own arms and tapped my foot.

The Tree's vines only bunched up harder, and all the leaves gave a violent shake. Ok…this Tree was acting like it didn't _want_ me to go…but how could it know what I'd planned? I hadn't spoken my entire plan out _loud_…had I? Oh, who am I kidding, I probably had. I had been known to, well, rant. And frankly, I shouldn't have been surprised that the Tree knew everything; we were living inside of it, after all.

I dropped my arms and clenched my fists. "Fine. I'll just fly from here, then!"

I opened my mouth and brought the pixie dust pill up to my lips, but I nearly dropped it as I was suddenly incased on all sides by a solid wall of vines. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I spat. "I don't know what you're so upset about! I'll just be gone for a little while, not even a whole _day_! I'm just going to see if my brother is ok. Then I'll come back."

The vines seemed to pull back a bit, and I realized what the problem was. "I _will_ come back," I repeated. "I know I have a job to do, and I've already promised to do it. You don't have to worry."

The Tree seemed to hesitate, but then it gave a large sigh and released me from its vine vault. One vine remained in front of me, and I smiled as it drew nearer to me and touched my face lightly. "Of course you're forgiven," I said, hanging on as it wound around my legs and began to lift me up into its canopy. A flower blossomed on the vine above where my hand rested as it deposited me on its uppermost branch. I plucked it and patted the vine. "Thank you for caring about me. I _will_ be back. I promise."

I looked out over Neverland, seeing the beautiful shore line, the lush rainforest, and my heart gave a startled leap. The dark spot of destruction had nearly tripled in size since Teaken had last shown it to me. I winced and looked at the sky. Earth had to be up there somewhere, right? And it was only a short visit…

I froze. Hold the phone, I had overlooked the gargantuan issue of not knowing how the hell to _get_ home. The flight to Neverland had been an exhausting trip of never ending sky and clouds. There was no way I could find my way back home alone.

Discouraged, I turned back towards the Tree. I knelt and spoke into its canopy. "I don't know my way home, is there any chance that you do?"

The Tree made a noise suspiciously like a snort.

I sat back, mildly offended. "Well, you know everything else, so I thought it was worth a try." I stood back up and turned once again towards the open sky. "Great. Either I fly blindly and possibly get sucked into a wormhole which spits me out into the universe and leaves me to die in the vacuum of space, or I'm stuck here." I put my hands on my hips. "Neither is actually a very happy ending."

I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a vine which curled over my shoulder and rested there. I sighed and pushed it back over my arm. I didn't really want its comfort right now.

The vine tapped again, insistent. I finally turned and looked at it impatiently. Another bud was building on it, ready to burst open at any moment into another no doubt beautiful blossom.

"You know, contrary to your apparent beliefs, not every problem can be solved by flowers, but thanks for the-" I stopped and stared. The bud had opened, but inside it was not a plethora of colorful petals, but a confused and irate Tinkerbell. I stared at her in confusion, not understanding why the Tree would bring her to me. The truth hit me as I watched her tiny body rail at the Tree in anger.

Tinkerbell hated me. Tinkerbell wanted me gone. Tinkerbell was the only one on this island who would be happy to show me the way home.

"Tink!" I cried out, grinning as she stopped her tirade and the Tree and turned to give me the pieces of her mind that she hadn't already thrown at the Tree. "Tink, stop, stop!" I said, waving my hands as she darted at my face, her bells getting louder and faster. "TINK!" I finally shouted, grabbing her in my hand and holding her still. Her eyes narrowed at me and she struggled to get free. "Listen to me!" I implored. She folded her arms and looked away, clearly in a snit.

"I'm going home, Tink." _That_ got her attention, her head swiveled towards me, and her tiny mouth dropped open. "I want to go home, but I don't know the way. Do you think you could help me?"

Her eyes widened, then slowly narrowed as a grin spread across her face. She nodded eagerly and struggled again to be free. I released her and stood. I turned and hugged the Tree's vine.

"You're a genius!" I squealed. "Thank you!"

I released the Tree and again stepped to the edge of the branch. I popped the pixie dust pill into my mouth and closed my eyes as it fizzled and dissolved onto my tongue.

_Happy thoughts, Mary_, I coached myself. My brother's face floated before my closed eyes, and I remembered every good day with him. Holding him when he was born, dish soap fights with mom laughing at us in the background as we cleaned up after dinner, falling asleep in his room after promising that the monster in his closet wouldn't dare come back while I was there…

I opened my eyes and smiled. The Tree was hundreds of feet below me, but I wasn't afraid. My memories of Michael had only hardened my resolve to see him. Spotting Tinkerbell's bright light in the sky ahead of me, I flew effortlessly forward, and followed her all the way home.

* * *

Grinz and Nibs crouched low on a branch and peered down through the leaves of the tree as the pirates passed through the forest below them. Grinz turned and flashed two hands and a thumb at Nibs after all the pirates had passed. Nibs gave a sharp nod and cupped his hands around his mouth, whistling a complex pattern of chirps and screeches that blended almost perfectly into Neverland's forest sounds.

Nearly a quarter mile east sat Slightly and the Twins, in the upper boughs of a whispering willow. Slightly cupped his hands and whispered to the branches of the tree. A sudden breeze came up and tossed the branches of the trees beside the willow, and it spread even further east, finally touching the leaves of a high Sequoia tree that grew three quarters of a mile away from the tree that Slightly and the Twins rested in. A furry flying squirrel poked its head out above the canopy and blinked as the breeze caressed its whiskers. It twitched its nose and scampered down out of the canopy and jumped to the shoulder of a boy sitting near the heart of the tree.

Peter leaned over as the squirrel clicked and squeaked something in his ear. He nodded and patted the furry animal on its head. The squirrel leapt to the nearest open branch and disappeared.

Teaken looked at his commander expectantly.

"Eleven," Peter said, his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled into a contemplative frown.

Teaken lowered his eyebrows, confused at his leader's bad mood. "Eleven's nothing. What's the problem?"

"No Hook." Peter said, sitting back on his heels.

"What?" Teaken sat up, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hook's not with them?"

"Not according to Nibs. Says he hasn't been sighted yet. But if Hook was anywhere near his men when they passed below Nibs and Grinz, the alert would have been sounded by now."

"And you're sure they're headed here?" Teaken asked. "To this clearing?"

Peter just nodded and kept his penetrating eyes focused on the clearing below them.

"Would he have taken a different route?" Teaken tried.

Peter snorted. "Not a chance. Hook's a coward. He'd never risk facing me without being surrounded by his security blanket."

"For once we are in absolute agreement, boy." A voice called out.

Teaken jumped so badly he nearly fell out of the tree, but Peter only deepened his frown of confusion. He stared down at the clearing, sensing something Teaken couldn't see.

"Who are you?" Teaken demanded. His only answer was a mocking laugh that seemed to echo from every direction.

Peter crouched lower, leaning towards the clearing. "I can feel him, but…it's wrong."

"Sir?" Teaken asked, confused.

"It's all wrong. It's him and it isn't. I have to know." Peter shook his head and swung down off of the branch, flying lightly down, but staying in the branches for some cover.

"It's Hook? But Nibs didn't signal-" Teaken started to descend behind Peter, pulling a dagger from his belt and holding it at the ready, but Peter signaled him to be quiet, and to stay put.

He turned around quickly as weight pushed the branch he was crouched on lower. His dagger was raised, but Nibs blocked it with his metal arm guards and rolled his eyes at him.

"Easy there, Teak, no need to be so afr-" he stopped as Teaken cut him off with a signal for silence. He frowned. "What's up?" he whispered. "The 'rats won't be here for another ten minutes, we tracked them-"

"Shh!" Teaken demanded. He pointed below, and held up a curved forefinger.

"Hook?" Nibs' eyes widened in surprise. "That's impossible!" he hissed. "We would have seen him pass!"

Teaken shrugged and looked back at Peter. He was still crouched on a lower branch, listening and peering around intently.

The branch shuddered again as Grinz joined them. There was a rush of bark and brush from above them as Slightly and the Twins arrived.

Nibs signaled them to be quiet, and then made the signal for them to report anything they'd seen. All reported nothing out of the ordinary. Nibs then pointed below like Teaken had earlier, and curved his forefinger on his right hand.

"WHAT?!" Slightly bellowed. The Twins each slapped a hand over his mouth and Grinz rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Won't you come down to play, Peter?" The voice invited in a near purr. "I know play is your favorite thing. I think you'll find the game more engaging than ever."

The Lost Boys all watched their leader as he narrowed his eyes and dropped down another branch. He was confused and off balance, but determined not to show it.

"What have you done to yourself, Codfish? Gone and lost your hook, have you?" Peter taunted. "Sorry to say I didn't bring it along, I hope you have a spare or the game will be over before it's begun." Peter taunted.

"Oh, I've something much better. And it's all thanks to you."

Peter sneered and dropped out of the tree. Teaken shook his head, exasperated at his leader's tendency to rush head first into dangerous situations, and signaled to the others to follow. The Boys dropped slowly, branch by branch, and each deposited themselves on the ground beside the massive trunk of the tree.

"Where are you, you cowardly pirate?" Peter called. "Here I am. Come out. It takes two to play."

"Indeed? Then I believe we've too many players."

Slightly suddenly cried out in surprise, and Peter whipped around and looked to the side of the huge Sequoia tree. Teaken, Grinz and the Twins turned at the same time, and were horrified to see a dark haired young man, dressed in a ship Captain's best, holding a sword to Slightly's throat.

Peter rounded the tree and stood with his Boys. Grinz cried out and drew his curved blades, but Peter grabbed his wrist and held him back, sensing something wrong and terrible.

Teaken looked quickly from Slightly, to Grinz, to Peter. Pan's eyes were wide and unbelieving, and a tremor ran through his body.

"You're not right," Peter said quietly, staring at the pirate who held Slightly.

"I said earlier that I agreed with you, Pan. Hook was a coward. But I think you'll find that I am not." And with no more flourish and ceremony than that, the pirate drew his blade swiftly across Slightly's throat and opened his veins.

* * *

A.N.

24 after final betaing.

Thanks, Em!!


	25. Blackblood

A.N. I just thought I should reiterate the rating on this, things get a bit gruesome from here. And also, as always, the language is a bit harsh. So take the rating seriously.

* * *

I landed lightly on the balcony outside of mine and Michael's room. This balcony had so often been a means to escape, and I marveled at how much easier it was to maneuver with the pixie dust. I peered into the room, and after I was sure that I hadn't seen any sign of life, I slowly opened the door and tip toed into the room.

As I looked around, I was filled with the odd sense of being a stranger in someone else's home. It seemed all wrong. The walls were all smooth and painted, not the gnarly, knotted insides of the Neverland Tree that I had grown used to. It had been only days, but this didn't feel like home anymore.

I crept towards the door to the hallway, and I gritted my teeth and pulled it open as slowly as I could manage. I stuck my face in the crack, only big enough to allow one eye, but I could see out into the living room.

My heart kicked up as I saw Michael. He was sleeping on the couch, covered in an old quilt that Aunt Heidi had made for me. It was made out of fabric swatches that were covered in my crayon drawings from grade school. It was one of the things I really treasured, since a lot of the drawings had been of me and my mom, when she was still alive. And after she had died, I'd taken to drawing her as a beautiful angel in all of my pictures. Heidi hadn't thrown away a single one, apparently, and I'd cried when she'd presented me with the quilt on my 13th birthday.

I choked up again when I saw my brother wrapped in it that night.

I listened hard, and all I could hear was my brother's soft snores, and the television that was turned on very low. I opened the door further, and slipped out into the hallway. I peered into Aunt Heidi's room, and it was empty. Sliding along the wall, I made my way nearer to the living room. I could see from where I was that the lights were off in the kitchen, so she wasn't there. I carefully peeked around the corner to see the rest of the living room, and found it empty. I stood up straight from the wall, and slowly walked over to where Michael lay on the couch. He looked tired, even in sleep. His eyes looked red and puffy as if he'd been crying, and his breathing hitched every now and again as if he'd fallen asleep while still upset.

The thought tore at my heart. I softly ran my finger down his cheek and brushed the hair from his brow. I missed the little twerp. And I'd hurt him badly. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to quiet the sob that had bubbled up in my throat. I covered my face with a shaking hand for a moment, just to gather control. I wiped my face and took a deep breath, kneeling down at Michael's side. I leaned down and laid my hand on his hair and gently combed through it with my fingers as I whispered to him.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Mike. But you have to know that I didn't leave you. Not on purpose. It turns out I have some big things to do from some pretty amazing people. You'd think I was crazy if I told you who. Then again, maybe you'd believe me. You always did have the better imagination." I stopped again to gather control over my tears, and remembered something Teaken had said to me. "We need that imagination of yours. I need it to work overtime for me, ok? So keep dreaming, Mike. Dream big wonderful dreams for me, ok? And don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek, and before my lips could touch his face, he sighed and whispered my name.

"Mary…where…?" he mumbled.

"Oh, God," I covered my face with both hands and sat back on my heels, overcome. I didn't anticipate this being so damn hard. I thought I'd see him, tell him I was fine and be on my way. But God, this _hurt_.

It was then I realized that after this was all over, I couldn't come back home again. I had no idea how long it would all take, and if I could even leave once I'd done what I'd promised to do. I mean, I would have a _child_ by then. My future was ridiculously unclear. The only clear thing was that I couldn't keep doing this to him. I had to help him to heal, to move on. To help him-

Then I got a brilliant idea.

But the brilliant idea was immediately put on the back burner as the front door opened and Aunt Heidi's voice came through the entry way.

"I appreciate your keeping us up to date, officer, but if it isn't too much trouble, please only phone calls unless it's good news…or…or the worst. I'm afraid all these visits aren't good for my nephew. He gets his hopes up so high whenever he sees you come to the door, I'm not sure he could hold up if his heart gets crushed again." Aunt Heidi's voice became rough and thick towards the end, and I felt worse.

"Absolutely, m'am. I'm sorry if we've upset him. Please let us know if anything changes. Runaways tend to come back to try and visit loved ones, she may try to contact her brother, or to try and take more of her belongings. Just make sure you keep an eye on her possessions. Clothing, toiletries, food in the house and such." The officer said as he placed his hat back on his head.

"The room is untouched. Michael won't even sleep in there anymore. He sleeps on the couch when he sleeps at all." Aunt Heidi sighed.

"All right. The doorman has my card, and has promised to call if he sees her. I've got a few leads left to question from that club that she frequented, so there's still lots of hope. I'll be in touch. Good evening." The officer tipped his hat and walked out of my view. I gasped and jumped up, making it down the hallway and into my room before Heidi closed the door. I kept the door cracked though, and peered out with one eye as Heidi turned and sighed, leaning against the door. She looked as if she'd aged twenty years since I left. I winced. She covered her face and I saw her shoulders shake in a few quick sobs, but she quickly pulled herself together as Michael started to wake from the couch. I could see his legs kicking from under the quilt, and hear him as his mutters turned to spoken words and finally shouts as he came out of whatever dream he had been in.

"Mary! Wait! Don't….you can't…MARY!" He sat straight up and Aunt Heidi was at his side shushing him immediately.

"It's all right, Michael, darling. Just a dream, just a dream." She said as she wiped his hair out of his face and fixed the quilt back around his legs.

"No, no Mary was here! She was _here_, I heard her!" Michael threw off the quilt and ran towards the room we shared. I quickly ducked out off the French doors and over the balcony. I heard Michael enter the room and yell excitedly.

"See?! The door is open! It's how she would get out and sneak back in! She's here I _told _you she's here!" The joy in his voice pulled at my heart like a broken nail pulls at the torn skin beneath it.

"Mary? Mary! Come out! Where are you?" Michael's voice rang out in the room and over the city as he ran out onto the balcony. "Mary? You can come out! I heard you."

I heard a second set of footsteps join Michael out on the balcony. "It was probably just the wind, darling. I'm sorry, but I don't think your sister is here."

"But, but I _heard_ her," Michael said, but his voice sounded like he doubted himself.

"You were having a dream about her, dear. That's what you heard. I'm sorry, darling, she hasn't come back. Not tonight. Perhaps tomorrow night. Now let's get you back to sleep, all right? It's a school night, after all."

The balcony doors closed, but not before I heard Michael mutter a heartbreaking truth.

"She has to come back. She promised she wouldn't leave me alone."

I sighed and floated down from under the balcony, where I'd been hiding. I couldn't stand myself right now. I had to get away from there immediately, and there was only one place I could think to go.

* * *

"Mary! Holy God the cops have been all over me about you!" Paul's voice rang out in joy as I was gathered into a tight hug against his chest. Too tight.

"Paul," I choked. "Need…oxygen…to live…"

"Sorry, babe!" Paul released the hug, but kept his hands on my arms. "God, Mar, I've been fucking scared. I mean you have that heinous run in with the Toy Man at the club, and the next night you disappear! I thought they'd find your body in the Hudson for fuck's sake."

I winced at that, hugged Paul back, and let him wrap his arms around me again, although thankfully he did it gently that time. "I'm sorry I worried you. But can I come in? Or do I have to live in the hallway as punishment?"

"Shit, sorry. Come in! God the place is a shit hole, but come in. Here, let me move some of this…" Paul commenced with tossing stacks of magazines, books, cds, dvds, and laundry off of the couch and on the floor behind it. He piled a bunch of empty cans and bottles into an empty pizza box and tossed it into a hall closet that he had to quickly kick shut with his foot. As disgusting as all this was, I couldn't help but grin at him. I'd missed my friend.

"C'mere. Sit, have a seat. Are you thirsty? Hungry? I mean, how are you?" he asked as he wiped his hands on his back pockets and stared at me.

"I'm starving, actually, and I'm fine, Paul. Really. Relax." I smiled as I gingerly picked my way over to the couch and sat. There was a mild crunching sound and I tried not to wince.

Paul laughed at me. "Well, it's a bachelor pad, what can I say? That's what you get for coming over unannounced. Listen, I'll see what I can get us to eat, do you want to, I don't know, clean up or something? Do whatever girls do?"

Wait. This world had _showers._

"God, I'd _love_ a shower," I admitted vehemently.

Paul grinned. "Cool, well, I'll get you all set up in there then, and I'll run out and get us some Chinese while you're in the tub, yeah?"

"Sounds amazing. Thank you Paul, for this." I said, and squeezed his arm gratefully.

"Oh, don't think you're getting this for free. I want the whole story. You'll spill over dinner." He winked and handed me a (thankfully) clean towel. "Go shower, I'll be right back." He grinned and kissed my cheek as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

Paul laughed as I used to chop sticks to shovel the rice into my mouth. I'd already devoured three egg rolls, an order of crab Rangoon, a dinner portion of orange chicken and both fortune cookies.

"All right, well, clue number one: There obviously wasn't any food where you were."

I could feel my face redden as I put down the take out box and tried to swallow the mass of food in my mouth. I brushed my wet hair out of my face as I chewed, and pulled down on the button flannel shirt I was wearing. Paul had taken my clothes while was in the shower and tossed them in his washer. I was fine with that, the baggier the clothes, the better. Whilst in the shower, I had almost shrieked out loud at the now _obvious_ bump in my belly. There was no mistaking that shape, and I didn't want to field _those_ questions just yet.

Paul put his chopsticks down when he saw my mood change, and sat up straighter. "So? Is this a 'once upon a time' kind of thing, or should I just start with the questions?"

I sighed and wiped my mouth with a napkin. I took a sip of the soda in front of me, then looked up at Paul. "I'm not sure how much I should tell you, if any of it."

Paul looked aghast. "Mary!"

"No, Paul, it's not that I don't trust you, of _course_ I trust you! I came to you, didn't I? It's just, the less you know, the less trouble you can get in with the cops when they ask, right?"

Paul's eyes widened. "Is it that bad, Mar?"

I smiled a little and shook my head. "I'm certain it's nothing like you're thinking. I haven't broken any laws." I hesitated, and grinned. "Well, I haven't broken any _new _laws, anyway, that I hadn't before."

"Is this to do with the Toy Man?" Paul asked shrewdly.

I opened my mouth, ready to talk, but I knew it would be useless. He'd think I was crazy. Hell _I'd_ think I was crazy if I didn't know any better.

"He's not what you think. I mean, that night, at the club, wasn't what it seemed like. He wasn't trying to hurt me, or take advantage of me. He just wanted to talk to me, he needed something from me."

"Yeah, I'll just bet he did," Paul growled.

I snorted. He didn't know how close he'd come to the target. "No, see, that's what I mean. It's not what you think. He and his….friends…needed my help, so he asked if I would go with him, no questions asked, and help. So I did." I shrugged.

"So you did." Paul stared at me, his arms crossed. "So you went to help them and dropped off the face of the planet for a week. Where did they need your help, the fourth dimension?"

I must have paled a little, because Paul leaned forwards, agitated. "Mary, be serious. What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I want to help you. I'll do whatever you need. But you have to talk to me."

"Paul, it's nothing I can't handle. Everything is fine. There's just something I have to do, and when it's done, everything…" I paused and unconsciously placed my hand over my new bump. I took a deep breath and plunged on. "Everything can go back to normal."

Unconsciously done or not, Paul was an observant guy, and he saw the truth in my body language.

"Oh, my God."

I looked up, and didn't think to move my hand from where it rested protectively against my stomach. "What?"

Paul blinked, and I watched his eyes travel down to my hand, and back up to my face. I immediately realized what I had been doing, and had snatched my hand away and put it up to my face, pulling on my damp hair.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why you ran away." Paul sat back and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Paul, listen to me, I-"

"Who's is it? It can't have been Toy Man. It would be too soon to know. Unless you'd met him before, I guess." Paul wiped a hand down his face once, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He looked up at me again, more in control. "So? Who's the daddy?"

I felt like a daughter talking to a disappointed father. I couldn't meet his eyes, and my own were once again fighting tears. I abandoned all semblance of secrecy and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I pulled my legs up as well and buried my face in my knees.

"Hey, hey, hey. Mar, I didn't mean anything. C'mere, silly girl." Paul wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, rocking me as I lost my battle with my emotions. I cried on his shoulder for nearly two hours. The tears would seem to abate, and then a random thought would pop into my head and set me off again fresh. Paul was infinitely patient through it all as he rubbed my back and gently combed his fingers through my hair.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a hell of a headache and a horrible taste of old Chinese food in my mouth. I blinked open my eyes and realized that I was in Paul's bed. I could hear him snoring from the living room; he must have crashed on the couch. I sat straight up and looked at the clock. It was three twenty four a.m. I had no idea what time it had been when I had left Neverland, but I knew it was beyond time to go back. The Tree would be pissed if I stayed longer than I'd promised to, and I wanted to be there when Teaken got back from the fight. My heart jumped a bit at that as I tip-toed through Paul's living room and into the laundry room, looking for my clothes. I opened the dryer and pulled out my top, shaking it out. Little flecks of sparkles came off of it, and I frowned. What had Paul washed that was so covered in sparkles? My jeans were covered too, and I shook them out as well, annoyed.

Then I froze and my heart dropped to the floor. I cried out a little and stuffed my hand into the pocket of my jeans. The pocket where I'd put the other pill of pixie dust. The pill I needed in order to get back. Nothing. It was gone. I quickly tried to shake the remains on my body; nothing. I even tried licking my jeans and my shirt to _please please_ get anything, just enough to get me half way there, I'd swim the rest of the way just _please!_

Nothing. Gone. I was stuck. I couldn't go back.

"Oh, God, _Teaken_," I gasped and slid down the wall of the laundry room to the floor. He'd think that I had run. He'd think that I had abandoned him, the Boys, Neverland. He'd think that I had lied. He'd think that I didn't care. The thought broke me. "No, please, please." I cried into my clean, warm jeans, and I stayed there until Paul woke and found me, and carried me back to his bed, where I eventually fell asleep again after crying myself into unconsciousness.

* * *

Slightly's lifeless body hit the ground at the same time as Peter's knees. The Twins had cried out in unison and Grinz had screamed his friend's name as Slightly's eyes had gone from wide and fearful, to glassy and lifeless. Teaken's heart was in his throat and his body was numb. This wasn't how the game went; pirates died, not Lost Boys.

Peter hadn't made a sound, his eyes were wide and fixed on Slightly's still form. Blackblood took a step back and kicked Slightly's body away from where it had been resting against the pirate's legs. His bright red eyes focused only on Pan as the boy followed the movement of his dead friend's face towards the ground. Blackblood tipped his head to the side, studying Pan's reaction. The boy seemed terribly confused and blank. Interesting.

Grinz was the first to pull out of his stupor. He let out a bloodcurdling roar and drew both his curved blades from their sheathes.

"YOU'LL DIE!" He shrieked. "I'LL _RIP YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT_!"

Teaken watched as Blackblood's face turned from Peter towards Grinz. "My heart?" he scoffed. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was in possession of such a useless organ?"

Teaken's heart gave a mighty thump as he saw that the pirate's eyes were still glowing red. His body immediately came back under his control and he stepped forward and grabbed Grinz from behind as the boy tried to fight past him to get at the pirate. Teaken ducked and dodged the deadly blades of Grinz's curved swords as the boy fought to free himself.

"LET ME GO!" Grinz roared. "YOU'LL DIE, HOOK! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Hook _is_dead, you pitiful child." Blackblood spat. "Though not in a way that your paltry mind can encompass, Hook has indeed met his end," Blackblood sneered and viciously kicked Slightly's limp body. "The same end as this disgusting rubbish."

Grinz bared his teeth and growled like an enraged animal, fighting harder against Teaken. "Fucking LET ME _GO_!"

Teaken swore as one of the curved blades swung behind him, nearly removing an ear. The Twins snapped out of their stupor together, each going for one of Grinz's arms, pinning them to his side. Grinz just shrieked louder, and used his free legs to kick at them wildly. He threw his head back hard and slammed his skull into Teaken's, causing Teaken to cry out and release his hold. The Twins were ready for him, though, and in perfect unison they each twisted the arm that they were holding, and Grinz cried out and dropped his blades. The Twins brought Grinz's arms up behind him at a hard angle and forced him to the ground. He went, breathing hard and sobbing Slightly's name.

Teaken rubbed his head and blinked rapidly to clear his streaming eyes, and looked for Pan. This was chaos, absolute and terrifying. They needed their leader.

Blackblood was watching Pan as well, and the boy had slumped forward, his head and arms hung over his lap. His hands were open, palms up, limp. He looked the picture of subservience, and that pleased Blackblood immensely.

"If you're searching for absolution, boy, you won't find it." Blackblood said softly, almost kindly. "Not on this island. This island is a prison, a purgatory. No solace is to be found here." The pirate stepped closer, leaning down towards Peter, his voice calming and grossly hypnotic. "I can help you find your peace, Pan," Blackblood hissed seductively. "I can end this confusion, this pain you feel. I shall be merciful to you, even when you have been nothing but torturous to me."

Peter's body seemed to relax further, his shoulders rolled forward and he sat back on his heels.

"That's right," Blackblood soothed. "The end is near. You can feel it, can't you? Your island is at its end, Pan. You, too, are nearly finished. End the desperate struggle to survive, boy. It isn't worth the anguish you suffer to save it. Besides, your presence in this existence has ceased to matter. You, your island, and your boys are superfluous to the worlders. They have no need of you anymore. No one has need for you."

Teaken's body and senses were pulled tighter than an overextended bow string. This new threat Blackblood was immensely dangerous, Teaken could sense that. But something darker was happening to his leader. He watched as Pan seemed to tighten his body one muscle at a time. It was like watching a venomous snake coil its body in preparation for a deadly strike.

"Let me free you from this tedium," Blackblood continued, circling Pan now, his movements bringing him ever nearer to the boy. "Let us both be free, for this existence pains us both, boy, we are comrades in that." Blackblood stood close enough to place his hand on Pan's shoulder. His _right_ hand, that shouldn't have existed.

Teaken felt the danger growing, and now with it came a swallowing darkness. His eyes immediately moved to Blackblood, knowing there was a new and devastating darkness in him. He was horrified then to realize that the darkness flowing from Blackblood was being permeated by the heavy waves that were growing out of _Pan. _The grass was dying where Peter touched the ground, and the very air around him shimmered with a sick sheen of ruination. Teaken took an unsteady step backwards and watched helplessly as the destructive blackness seeped from Peter's body like a heat wave. If Peter's bunching muscles were a threat of attack, then this lethal power that vibrated through him was the rattle on the end of the angry snake's tail; an imminent and final warning. The serpent had been beset once, but he was coiling for his retaliatory strike.


	26. An Island's Fight

Chapter 26

*******

The world seemed to slow to a crippled crawl as Teaken's eyes took in everything around him. A movement at the edge of the clearing caught his attention and his eyes flashed up to see the other pirates had arrived, and that they were spreading out along the outer edges of the clearing, intent on cutting off all escape routes for Pan and his Boys.

Teaken shifted his eyes back to the Twins who were still holding a shaking Grinz to the ground, though Grinz was no longer fighting back. Teaken felt his eyes narrowed in pain as he saw how Grinz lay still, but his shoulders shook as he tried desperately to keep his cries quiet.

He couldn't bear to see his happy-go-lucky comrade reduced to that, so he turned back to the main stage action, where Hook—no, Blackblood—had stepped closer to Pan, drawn in with a curious look on his dark, twisted face.

Peter still crouched on the ground, and the area he touched was quickly becoming a dry wasteland. All the grass was gone, dead and turned to dust. Beetles who had wandered to close immediately shriveled and lay on their backs, destroyed. And it was only spreading. Pan's back was heaving up and down now, as if he'd just run miles as fast as he could. His skin was oozing perspiration, and his very joints seemed to swell and bulge with each breath.

God, Teaken was terrified. Pan looked like he was boiling from the inside out, and would burst from the pressure any second.

When Blackblood took that final step forward, and placed his new right hand on Pan's shoulder, it happened.

Peter Pan exploded.

He shot up suddenly into the air, his arms away from his body and his hands wide open and every muscle tensed. He threw his head back and released a shrieking roar that seemed to rip the atmosphere itself wide open. The skies over Neverland bruised to a deep purple, then tore into stripes of green, black, and finally, the entire sky bled slowly to a dark, thick red.

As amazing and terrifying as that spectacle was, Teaken only saw it out of the corner of his eyes, as he was unable to remove his attention from his leader.

Pan was changing. Rapidly and grotesquely. As the boys, Blackblood, and the pirates watched, Pan grew. He grew in height, and in mass. The muscles in his chest, legs, and arms bunched and swelled. They seemed to fill faster the louder and longer he shrieked. The tendons in his neck were pulled painfully taut, and Teaken feared they would snap under the strain.

Pan's shriek reached a height and an octave that hurt Teaken's ears. He winced and clapped his hands over them, his mouth dropping open as a shockwave seemed to burst from Pan's body and sweep the clearing above the boys' and the pirates' heads. It leveled the Sequoia tree the boys had been hiding in earlier, reducing it to a pile of splinters and shredded greenery. The wave continued to grow, like a ripple in a pond, but infinitely more violent. It destroyed whatever it touched, and with every tree that fell, every flower, animal, or faerie that fell to its wrath, Pan screamed louder, and grew bigger. Teaken didn't know how long this could go on, he felt helpless and so, so afraid.

Teaken closed his eyes, pressed his ears closed harder, and whispered "Mary," as he fell to his knees.

*******

"I'm no doctor, but I'm sure that it can't be good for you or the little tyke you're brewing to be so upset all the time," Paul was kneeling in front of me, and gently peeling my hands from my tear soaked face.

I hadn't heard him come in. I hadn't heard anything for the past fifteen seconds. I'd only felt, and _hurt._ My eyes and mouth were frozen wide open.

Paul startled a little at my expression, poor guy. He probably thought I'd finally snapped and gone catatonic. "Mary?" he asked cautiously. "Mary, what is it? Are you, I mean, are you in pain? Do you need to go to the hos-"

"Yes," I hissed suddenly, and bolted to my feet. "I have to go."

Paul paled a little, but fumbled immediately in his pocket for his cell phone. "I'll call an ambulance. There's no way I can get you to the hospital fast enough on my bike, and getting a taxi at this time of day will be a nightmare."

I pulled his phone away from his ear and pushed the 'end call' button. He stared at me again. "Mary, what-?"

"I have to go, Paul. I have to go. But not to the hospital. They need me. He needs me." Another pulse of phantom pain sliced up my spine. I shivered and closed my eyes. "God, it's so painful."

"Mary you have to go to the hospital. You shouldn't be in pain. What if you're losing the baby?"

I was slowly working my way out of my trance like state. "No. It's not my pain, Paul." I explained as I tried to walk past him.

Paul grabbed my arms and held me still. He peered into my face. "Mary, you're talking like a fucking psychotic right now, ok? It's creeping me the shit out. Not your pain? What the hell are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you take something? I didn't think you had anything else on you after what I found in your jeans, but you should know that you can't take that shit if you're pregnant for fuck's sake-OW!"

My hands clamped around Paul's face, my fingernails digging into his hairline as I stared at him. "What did you do with them? Where are they?!"

"Mary, God, stop it, I don't want anymore piercings on my face, thanks so much-"

I shook his head once, tightening my grip. "The _pills,_ Paul, where _are they?"_

Looking back, I can totally understand why Paul looked like he was wishing for a stun gun. I must have sounded like a cracked out junkie on her last leg. But I didn't care. All I knew was that something was terribly wrong in Neverland. I had felt it. The life _inside_ me had felt it, and I knew I had to get there. I winced to call it motherly instinct, but there it was. Something was threatening the future of my child, and I would _not_ allow it. Unfortunately for Paul, he was standing in my way.

"Mary, no. You can't. Your baby-" Paul stammered, while wincing and trying not to move and indent my nails into his skin any further.

"Paul, it's not what you think. It's not drugs, it's not bad for the baby," I paused at that. Actually, come to think of it, I had no idea if pixie dust was bad for babies. But I figured logically it couldn't be. After all, this kid had been conceived in Neverland, surely it was natural for it to be around the stuff, right? "It's a way to get to Teaken. To get to where he is and help him. I need to get there. Where is it, Paul?"

"Mary, you aren't making any sense. Who is Teaken? And you are clawing my _face_ off," Paul finally shouted and pulled my hands away from his face.

I sighed, and relaxed my hands. I patted him on the arm. "I'm sorry, but this is important. Please, just trust me on this, all right? If you've ever trusted me about anything, then trust me now. Paul, would I do anything to hurt a kid? Especially _my_ child?"

He looked into my wide eyes, and I tried to push as much truth into them as I could, if that were a possible feat. It must have worked, or at least I had cleared the crazy out of my eyes, because Paul relaxed a little and sighed. "I mean, if you had asked me that before today, I would have said hell no, of course not. But, you've been so upset all day, not yourself, acting weird, sorry but you are," he said, a small smile on his face as I tsked and placed my hands on my hips. "I don't know what to expect next from you."

"Paul," I said, trying my very best to sound normal and calm. "You know me. You may not think you do right now, but you _know_ me. You know when I'm being honest, and you know when I'm being serious. I am both right now. I am _so_ both right now and I need you to tell me where the pills are. Please."

"Have you been to see your brother?"

The complete change in subject threw me. "I-what?"

"Your brother." Paul said slowly. He raised a hand to his waste and held it there. "'Bout this tall, dark hair, bonded for life to his video games-"

"Paul, stop it. Why are you asking about Michael?"

"Have you seen him? Does he know you're ok?" Paul crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't have time to play catch-up right now, ok? Just give me the-"

"Not until you see him." Paul's voice took on a hard edge that I'd known he had, but he'd never used it with me before.

"What is this?" I asked, staring up at him.

"He's a mess, you know. I went to see him a few days back. The kid's lost without you, Mar. He doesn't sleep, doesn't talk, he doesn't even _look_ half the time, you know? I mean, his eyes are open, but he isn't looking. Not really."

I swallowed hard. I had seen him, and I knew all that already. It didn't make it any easier to hear.

"I do know you, Mary. And if you say what you're doing is important and that you have to get back there, I believe you. But I also believe that family is _more_ important. And it's not fair what you're doing to that kid. If you can't see him, that's one thing, but for God's sake, give him a phone call! Hell, write him a _letter_! Just do something, ok? Because I can't stand to see him like that and if you saw him you'd hurt too." Paul put his hands on my shoulder. "You're all he has, Mar, and he thinks he's lost you too, now. He's too small for those kinds of feelings, but he's feeling them anyway and it's wrecking him."

I took a shaking breath and let it out. Paul took my silence as a refusal.

"Christ, Mar, c'mon! He's your brother! Now, I can understand if you don't want to see your Aunt, I mean she's a senile bitch most of the time, but-"

"Paul," I laughed weakly, placing a hand on his chest to stop his tirade. "I've seen Mike, I saw him. I was there before I came to you. Of course I was with him. I don't want him to worry any more than you do." I took a breath. "Everything's fine." Tiny truths, tiny lies.

Paul nodded. "Ok. Good. I mean, I just needed to make sure, you know? So that's good. Ok."

"The pills?" I smiled up at him.

"Right," he said, narrowing his eyes at me. He finally sighed in defeat and turned, heading to his bedroom. He opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a plastic bag. My heart nearly melted out of my chest as hot relief flooded me. "I didn't toss it, you know, in case it was prescription or something," he said, then held the bag up to the light. "It's weird, though, nothing I've seen before. Look how sparkly it is-"

"Yes, really pretty. Gimme." I said, snatching it from his hands.

"So-"

I put my hands over his mouth as lovingly as I could. And it's hard to shut someone up lovingly, I'll have you all know, but I had to go. I had to get to Teaken.

"Paul, I love you and thank you for doing everything you've ever done for me. I'll tell you everything someday, and you'll probably have me shipped off to a loony bin for it, but I'll tell you. That's a promise. But I can't tell you now, ok? I have to go." I kissed his cheek and released his mouth. "I have to go," I said again, hoping he'd understand.

"You'll be all right, though, right? Mary!" He called after me as I spun to go. He caught my wrist. "I won't ask if you promise me that, ok?" Paul looked at me with near desperation in his eyes. How did I get lucky enough to have a friend like him?

"I'll be better than ok," I promised, smiling. "I'll be perfect. But I have to _go." _I said, tugging at my wrist.

"I'll walk you to the elevator," Paul said, following me out of his bedroom. I got to the front door first.

"Not necessary. I'll be fine. And you know how I hate long goodbyes," I said with a wave.

His eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Goodbyes?" He asked quietly. I shut the door behind me. I didn't let my mind linger on the sadness on Paul's face as I ran to the elevator and punched the up button. I didn't let myself remember the broken sadness in Michael's voice as he resigned himself to believing my visit had been nothing but a dream. With thoughts like that I'd plummet out of the sky faster than a 747 with a cargo hold full of stampeding elephants.

I pushed the button for the roof instead, and let thoughts of Neverland and Teaken trickle through my head.

With my head and heart full of Teaken, my feet nearly left the floor before the pixie dust had even touched my tongue.

******

The pressure stopped suddenly, and Teaken dared to crack open his eyes. The force, or whatever it had been, seemed to have stopped, and everything was deathly quiet. Pan had stopped shrieking. Teaken slowly raised his eyes and looked up at Peter. He nearly passed out when he saw him.

Pan was still in the air, but he seemed to be unconscious. His head lolled limply against his chest, and his arms dangled at his sides. His skin looked…wrong. It seemed to hang on his body like a strange material. Like a suit that had been made two sizes too big.

Teaken carefully stood to get a closer look.

The muscles and width that Teaken has seen boiling up in Pan had diminished, but seemed to have left his skin stretched and loose.

The air around Pan still simmered and sparked, and Neverland's sky still rolled and was stained red. None of the pirates had moved, but Blackblood stood below Pan, a speculative look on his newly younger face. He seemed unmoved, almost unsurprised by the phenomenon that had just rocked Neverland.

Teaken tore his eyes from Pan and Blackblood and allowed himself a slow circle. As far as he could see in every direction, all the trees had been leveled. He would bet his three best daggers that if he were to fly straight up in the air about two hundred feet or so, he would see a perfect circle of destruction spread out for miles with Pan at its center.

He didn't want to see it.

"Blimey,"

Teaken jumped when he heard Nibs's amazed epithet. The Lost Boy was staring up at Pan, and Teaken's eyes jumped back to his leader.

Pan's body was descending slowly, seemingly under its own power. Pan landed softly and his body folded under him until he was horizontal on the ground.

Laying right in front of Blackblood.

Teaken tensed, ready to spring to Pan's side if Blackblood made a move. He hesitated, his weight balanced forward on the balls of his feet, but he didn't want to cause a violent reaction by surprising the pirate.

Blackblood didn't make a move towards Pan, instead he just tipped his head to the side, causing his long black curls to spill over his shoulder. He seemed just as flummoxed as everyone else present. Teaken saw an opportunity and took it as fast as he could. He darted forward and scooped up Pan's body. He grimaced at the feel of the loose flesh under his hands, but didn't have time to think about the chunks of it that fell to the ground as he tossed Pan's body over his shoulder and backpedaled quickly, never taking his eyes away from the pirates.

"It's no use taking him away," Blackblood said calmly. "You can't help him. You don't understand his affliction." The dark pirate continued.

Teaken paused mid step, and locked eyes with Blackblood. A chill tore up his spine as a cruel smile curved the pirate's mouth.

"How could you? After all, you're only a boy."

"Teak, c'mon. _C'mon_," The Twins surrounded Teaken and each took one of Pan's arms. "You get his legs,"

"And we'll get the rest. Let's fly, Teak,"

"Before they come out of their stupor-"

"and remember that they out number us-"

"And have _guns_," one Twin finished in an urgent whisper.

"Go on," Grinz said, his face an ashy pallor. "I'll cover our backs."

"I'll help Grinz. Go _now._" Nibs ordered.

Teaken nodded, then turned around and looked at where Slightly's body lay crumpled in a pool of sticky red and by debris that was all that remained of the Sequoia tree. "What about-?"

"No time," Grinz ground out. "Get out of here."

"But, we can't just-"Teaken argued.

Grinz pulled out one of his curved blades and curved his arm behind his head. "I'm letting this blade fly whether you're still on the ground or not, Teak. _Go._"

With that, Teaken was yanked from the ground as the Twins took off with Peter's sagging body between them. He caught up and supported his leader's legs, then looked down just as Grinz pulled back his arm and snapped his blade forward like a boomerang. The wicked edge curved around the clearing towards the pirates, causing them all to drop to their bellies if they wanted their heads to remain attached to their necks. As soon as Grinz caught the blade, he launched himself into the air. Nibs followed closely.

Teaken gritted his teeth and tried not to notice the heavy pieces of flesh that were pulling away from Pan's body as they were caught in the rip stream of air flowing past the flying boys. It was enough to make him want to sick up everything he'd eaten in the past week. He could feel his fingers sinking into the loosed flesh around Pan's ankles and behind his knees where Teaken was holding him. It felt like the inside of a cantanana fruit after the Twins were done playing dodge ball with it.

When they at last reached the Tree, it seemed to understand the direness of the situation before a single Lost Boy even touched down. The Tree pulled back all of its gigantic branches and cleared a perfect opening to Pan's window. Its branches creaked and groaned in protest against the unnatural angle and force; it almost seemed as if it was opening its arms to Pan and the Boys as they flew toward it. They made straight for Pan's window, and carried him gently inside.

They laid him gently on his hammock, and all stood back in a semi-circle around him.

"What do you guys reckon?" Grin asked quietly. "Should we try to save it? Put it back on him? The skin, I mean," Grinz added unnecessarily. They all knew what he meant. It was impossible to think of anything else while looking at Pan. He seemed to almost be decomposing right before their eyes. Yet he lived still, they could see his chest rise and fall in short, shallow breaths.

Teaken took a step forward, and touched Pan's hand. The entire back of it slid off and hit the floor with a truly sickening slopping sound. Teaken and the Boys jumped back, alarmed. The flesh beneath the ruined skin was-

"Green," Nibs whispered. "He's…underneath it…it's…"

"Do you suppose-"

"It's like that-"

"Beneath the rest of him?" The Twins enquired, inching closer in sick fascination.

"I don't think there's any hope of saving it, or keeping it on him," Teaken said, stepping forward again and pulling another strip off of Pan's forearm. It revealed the same green sheen underneath as shown on Pan's hand.

Pan suddenly became restless, and tossed his head in the hammock. His shifting caused more flesh to fall to the floor, and uncovered most of his midsection. Still green, shining like a new spring leaf.

Grinz knelt on the floor and stretched out his curved blade. He tried to scoop up a section of Pan's discarded flesh, but it simply fell into crumbles and ashes as soon as he touched it. Soon it broke down into granules so small they were blown away by the slightest movement of atmosphere. Grinz looked up at Teaken, his eyes wide. "What does it mean?"

Teaken shook his head, at a loss.

Pan gave a small moan, and shook again, this time clearing his legs and back of the old flesh. Nibs gave a small cry and stepped back. "His ears! Look at them! They're like…"

Teaken quickly stepped up to his leader's head and looked. Pan's ears, the same green shade as the rest of his new body, had developed points. Pixie points.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Teaken whispered to himself.

A quiet tinkling of bells answered him from across the room.

The Boys turned as one, spreading out and making room around Pan as a small bright light flew towards Peter's face. Tinkerbell landed lightly on Peter's new green shoulder, and laid her tiny hand against his cheekbone. Her hand glowed against his new skin, showing that Pan still retained a sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks; only now they were a deep forest green color against the fresh sage color of his face. Her delicate neck bent forward as she rested her small forehead against Pan's face.

"Tink," Nibs whispered. "Do you know what's happened to him?"

"Why's he all, pixie-fied?" Grinz asked. "He's like you now, only big. And no wings."

"And a boy," One Twin felt compelled to point out. The other Twin punched his arm.

As Tink turned away from Peter, she seemed to dim. Her petite shoulders were rounded and her arms wings drooped listlessly behind her. She tipped her face up to look at the Boys and sparkling tears rolled down her tiny cheeks.

"Tink, what is it?" Teaken whispered, kneeling in front of her.

Tink gave a sniff and her legs went out from under her.

"Tink!" Grinz gasped, and dropped to his knees beside Teaken. Soon all the Boys had knelt next to their leader's side and were gazing at Tinkerbell with alarm.

"Tinkerbell! What's happening? What's happening to you and Peter? You have to tell us what to do. How to stop it!" Teaken begged.

Tinkerbell motioned out the window with a sluggish wave of her hand, and then pointed to herself and to Peter.

"The air?" One twin guessed.

"The sun?" the other asked.

"The forest?" Grinz tried.

Tink weakly shook her head and pointed out the window again, making a large sweeping gesture.

"Neverland," Teaken whispered, suddenly understanding. "Neverland, the island. The whole island is doing this to you."

Tink dropped her arm and nodded.

"What?" Nibs demanded. "That doesn't make any sense! Ask her again. You have to be wrong!" Tink winced at the noise of Nibs shouting so close to her.

Grinz shoved Nibs back. "Don't scream at her, you idiot! Can't you see she's not well? And if she says it's the island that's doing this to them then it is!"

Nibs stood and shoved Grinz back, pushing down on his back. "So you're the pixie language expert all of a sudden? You don't understand her any better than the rest of us! The only one who knows every word she says is Pan!"

"Pan's not fucking _here_ right now if you haven't noticed! We've got some slimy green bugger laying in his place!" Grinz shouted back, gesturing angrily at their leader's body.

"Hey!" Teaken shouted, standing up. "Watch your mouth, and check the attitudes! Pan _is_ here. He's right in front of you, and he's hurt. He's in danger and he needs us right now, all right? It's all right to be scared," Teaken continued, looking at Grinz. "But understand that we are all scared, so it does no good to take it out on each other in idiotic displays of ego and violence. And it's ok to be frustrated," Teaken turned to Nibs. "I know you aren't used to having an enemy you can't physically fight. This is taking a toll on all of us. So pull yourselves together. Right _now._ Pan needs us. All of us. As a unit."

The Boys all gave Teaken a silent nod. Grinz and Nibs lowered their heads in quiet shame. Teaken turned back to Tinkerbell.

"Why is the island doing this, Tink? What will happen?"

Tink opened her eyes wearily, and placed a hand against her chest. Her fingers gently sparkled, and she moved the glimmering digits to Pan's face. Teaken watched in amazement as the shimmers disappeared from Tink's fingers and were absorbed into Peter's skin. His color, strange as it was, seemed to improve, and he moaned in his sleep, twitching and sloughing more skin off of his new body.

"He's absorbing your magic," Teaken whispered. He stopped as a horrific thought came to him slowly. "He's absorbing _Neverland's_ magic," Teaken covered his mouth.

Tinkerbell nodded, her face pained.

Teaken moved to pick Tinkerbell up. "You've got to get away from him, then. He's taking your magic away too quickly-OW!"

Teaken yanked his hand back. He looked at the other Boys who were looking at him curiously. "She bit me."

"She what?" Grinz asked, snickering a bit.

"But, Tink-"

"Doesn't bite. It's far too-"

"Below her station." The Twins stated.

"You want to see the fucking tooth marks?" Teaken groused, holding his thumb in the palm of his other hand. He turned back to Tink. "You'll go out," he warned.

Tink determinedly curled up between Pan's chin and chest, stroking his neck softly with her tiny hands. Her eyes were closed, and it was clear she'd hear no more arguments.

Teaken sighed and sadly shook his head as he stood.

"So what do we do?" Grinz asked. "How do we stop it?"

"I don't know," Teaken whispered, staring at his leader, twitching and green on the hammock. He turned away, unable to look at Peter anymore. Teaken headed for the door. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nibs demanded, moving to stand between Teaken and the door.

"Away, Nibs. I just, I have to get out of here." Teaken said.

"You'd abandon Pan at his greatest hour of need?" Nibs said incredulously. He narrowed his eyes. "Some second in command you are."

Teaken didn't even think, he simply reacted. Nibs was laid out on the floor of the room, blood running from both nostrils before Teaken had even realized he'd pulled his arm back. He stared down at Nibs, rage, hurt, confusion, frustration, and sadness warring in his eyes.

He looked up, away from Nibs' face and at the other Boys, all whom were looking at him in surprise. Teaken knew they looked to him when Pan was gone. He knew they looked to him for guidance, for answers, for directions…for comfort.

He also knew he had none to give. He walked out the door without a word, and climbed down the side of the Tree. His feet and hands led him unconsciously towards what he needed: comfort. He couldn't be the leader right now, he needed to be held and told that there was still hope.

He needed Mary.


	27. The Blackblood Effect

As soon as I was in the air, I felt eleven bazillion times better. I felt a pulse of panic in my chest only for a moment as I realized I didn't know the way to Neverland; I had followed Teaken on my first journey there and all I remembered was wet clouds and a sore neck. The panic melted away almost immediately as I realized that the life inside me somehow knew the way, and it was guiding me straight there. Straight home.

I flew faster than I ever had before, and didn't stop to take in the beautiful cloud formations all around me, or the incredible way that the stars bounced their light off of the ocean's surface and the restless waves tossed it back, like an interstellar game of catch. All of that happened in my peripheral vision, my eyes were set straight ahead towards home and Teaken.

The lump in my throat seemed to shrink as I saw the landmass in front of me at last. I put on a burst of speed, willing the air particles to move aside and let me through faster; I didn't have time to spare for friction.

The life inside of me gave a jump and a twist as soon as my eyes caught sight of the Tree. I couldn't help but gasp and place one of my hands over the small bump beneath my belly button.

"That's right," I breathed. "We're almost there."

As I dropped lower through the cloud cover of Neverland, I shivered as something passed through my body. The feeling of death and dying was in the very _air_ of the island. I slowed, and my mouth dropped open at the state of the foliage on the island. Nearly everything was brown and rotten. Trees and ferns that weren't dead were quickly dying, and even the crystal clear waters of the mermaids' lagoon had turned murky and thick with rotten seaweed and dead and dying sea creatures. I couldn't stop a gasp from escaping my mouth when I saw what I was almost certain was the body of a mermaid floating face down on the surface. I mean, we weren't ever going to be the best of friends, the mermaids and I, but I never would have wished _this_ on them.

God, what had _happened_ since I left?

A horrible thought hit me as I tipped downwards and headed towards the Tree: Was this _my_ fault? Had this happened because I had left the island?

"Oh God, please no," I whispered to myself, feeling nauseated by the possibility. I stretched out my hand and reached for the closest vine that hung near the top of the Tree. As soon as my hand touched it, the vine curled and dried. I gasped and yanked my hand back, even as more vines rose to embrace me and pull me in. It seemed the Tree was happy to see me return.

"No, look what I'm doing to you!" I said, trying to pull away. "What is happening here? What've I done?" I was so shocked by the turn of events; I couldn't pull away from the Tree's hold until it had already deposited me at the window to my room. The vines unwound from me, and crumbled to dust. "I'm sorry," I choked, tears flooding my eyes. There was an indulgent groan, and another vine lowered and gave me a gentle shove towards my window. I sniffed and smiled, wiping the tears from my face as I ducked my head and stepped down into my room.

I wobbled a bit on the soft mattress that lie beneath the window, and put my hand on the wall to steady myself. The flowers growing there immediately folded in on themselves and fell to the floor in gray pieces. I gasped and yanked my hand away from the wall and pressed it against my stomach as I felt a strong swoop in my womb, as if the baby had turned a cartwheel.

I nearly fell again when I looked up and saw a figure sitting silent and still in the corner of my room.

"Teaken!" I gasped, trying to slow my pounding heart. "You scared the hell out of me. Don't you know better than to sneak up on a pregnant woman?" I teased.

Teaken didn't move.

"Teaken?" I asked, immediately worried but distracted by the task of trying to lower myself to the floor without falling over.

"You left."

I looked up from the floor, still balancing on the bed. "I'm sorry," I said slowly, watching him. My heart finally kicked up to a more normal pace when he finally raised his eyes to mine. "I had to see my brother. I had an attack of conscience, and I flipped out a little bit." I admitted, giving him a small rueful smile.

Teaken sighed and stood, making his way over to me. I expected him to give me a hand off of the bed, but he stopped in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head against my distended belly. I was more than a little taken aback, and I dropped my hands onto his shoulders hesitantly.

"I needed you," Teaken mumbled into my stomach. "Things are falling apart, and the Boys are looking to me," he tightened his arms. "And I don't know what to say, what to do. I just needed you, but you were gone."

If it's possible to feel fuzzy warm and icy cold at the same time, that's what zipped through my abdomen at Teaken's words. I ran my hands over his shoulders, wrapping one arm around him and threading the other up through the hair on the back of his neck and holding his head to me. "I'm here now. What happened? Are things getting worse?"

Teaken sighed again and gave me one last squeeze before pulling away and offering me a hand down off of the bed. I took it, and when my feet were safely and steadily on the floor, Teaken pulled his free hand over his face as if wiping off his exhaustion. "Something's happened to Peter," he said, and took my hand in his again. He laced his fingers through mine and pulled me towards the door. "I don't know how to explain it, you have to see."

I nodded at him and let him lead me through the door and through the winding halls and stairways until we stood at the door of Pan's room. Teaken stopped and turned halfway towards me, his hand hesitating on the door. "He's…not normal," he said. "I don't want you to be too shocked or anything, in case…" he trailed off and gestured to my rounded stomach.

I nodded again, at a loss and now worried about what was behind the door. Teaken took a deep breath, and dropped my hand before he pushed the door open. I saw a body lying in a hammock and Nibs standing guard at its feet. I took a tentative step inside of the room.

Then a lot of things happened at once.

First: I saw Peter, or what had _become_ of Peter, and my mouth dropped open with a whimper I couldn't contain.

Second: Peter (who, Teaken would tell me later, had been lying perfectly still on his hammock for a day and a night) opened his eyes and _screamed._

Third, the life inside of me went absolutely _berserk._

I cried out, my hands immediately wrapping around my middle and my knees going out from under me. Teaken didn't know who to help, poor boy, and danced between us in a panic.

"Mary! God, Peter, what the _hell_ is happening?" He yelled, his hands fisted in his hair.

My lungs desperately pulled at the atmosphere, I couldn't get enough air. I knew what I _felt_ was happening, but my logical mind wouldn't except it as truth. I'm not sure why I thought logic had any place in Neverland, for crying out loud, but I couldn't process irony or sarcasm at that moment either. All I could process was that the life inside me was growing at an exponential and _excruciating_ rate, and somehow I knew it was because I was too close to Peter.

"Teaken," I gasped, my nails digging into the floor as I tried to push myself to my feet. "Out!"

"Mary, what?" Teaken asked, his eyes still glued to Pan as the boy's rigid body pulled tighter and arched up in the hammock. "Nibs! Restrain him, don't let him hurt himself!"

Nibs scrambled to do as Teaken ordered, and Pan began to thrash his head back and forth as Nibs held his arms down. "He's too strong," Nibs grunted. "Holy god he's strong! I need help!"

Teaken made to move towards Pan and Nibs, but I reached out and snagged his ankle in a death grip. "Teaken!" I hissed. "Get me _outside_!"

Teaken stopped and looked down at me, then looked up at Pan, and seemed to finally put two and two together. He hauled me up against him and pulled me across the threshold, slamming the door behind him. I breathed out in relief, sagging against him, and Teaken tightened is arms around me as he turned his ear towards Pan's door. The screaming had stopped, and there weren't any more sounds of struggle.

"Nibs," Teaken called. "Are you all right?"

"He's stopped thrashing," Nibs said from inside the room. "But…his eyes are open, and they're…they're just staring. And they're wrong, all wrong."

"Stay with him," Teaken called through the door. "I'll be right back."

He tucked me more securely against his side, and walked me back in the direction on my room. "Can you walk all right?"

I nodded, feeling stronger the further we got from Peter's door. My abdomen still hurt, and the life inside of me was performing an Olympic gymnastic floor routine, but I could walk.

"What was that?" Teaken finally asked when we reached my room and he lowered me onto my bed.

I shook my head, still holding onto one of his shoulders. I took a deep breath, and squeezed my hand tightly on his shoulder as the baby did an impressive triple twist and pummeled my ribs in the process.

"Is it the baby?" Teaken panicked and placed his hand over hers on her stomach. "Is it ok? Are you ok? What's happening? Why did that happen to Peter? Are you in pain? What do you need?"

I had to laugh at that typical male outburst. I pat his hand. "Yes, I think so, I think so, I'm not sure, I don't know, a little but I'm ok, and maybe some water?"

Teaken stared at me for a moment before he realized I was answering his ridiculous inquisition outburst, and jumped up to get me some water from a pitcher on the corner table. He pulled a new and unopened blossom off of the wall and poured some water into it before handing it to me. The moment my hand touched it, the blossom disintegrated and the water dripped down my hand and into my lap. I whimpered in frustration and fear as Teaken's eyes widened.

"It's happening to you too," he whispered. "The same as Peter."

"What happened to him?" I asked, pulling the pitcher from Teaken's hand and drinking straight from the spout.

"The island is happening to him, and you too it would seem." Teaken raised his eyes to the window. "The magic is being transfused into him and now you. It's storing itself up in you, like, like a…"

"Like a giant battery," I whispered, my hands rubbing over my belly. A battery to power what, I wondered? For the baby growing in my womb like a weed on Super Miracle-Gro?

"Yes," Teaken nodded. "That's what has been happening all along, I think, since this started. The island was dying, losing its magic, so it started storing it up in Peter, and in us. That's why we changed, why we grew, why I stopped forgetting. But now it's happening almost all at once; much faster. Ever since," Teaken flinched and swallowed hard. "Ever since Slightly died."

I blinked and stopped all thought processes. I looked up at Teaken with my mouth agape and eyes wide. "What?"

Teaken's eyes were riddled with pain when they briefly met mine before dropping to the floor. He shook his head slightly and stood, holding his hand out. "We need to make sure you're ok, c'mon."

I just stared at him. "Slightly is dead?"

He dropped his hand and sighed. "This is important, Mary. If the baby is in trouble then we're _all_ dead. I don't know anything about what you need or what _it_ needs, so we need to go to someone who can help us. Now get up."

"Teaken-"

"I'll tell you about it on the way, all right?" Teaken said, his jaw tight and his eyes averted.

I swallowed, then nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up and helped me out the window and onto to branch. I held onto one of his arms as he delved a hand into his pouch, pulled out a pixie dust pill and popped it onto his tongue.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as his eyes closed in concentration.

"To the Indians." Teaken picked me up into his arms, and I held on, awaiting his take off. We stood on the branch for a few minutes, and I finally looked up into Teaken's face, wondering what was taking him. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and his head was shaking side to side as he grunted in frustration.

My heart broke as I realized he was struggling to latch onto any happy thought. I did the first thing my instincts told me to, and pulled his face towards mine. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and opened my eyes to see his smiling back at me. He kissed me again, and then rested his forehead against mine. I felt us slowly rising into the air as he breathed a 'thank you' into my hair, and we were off.

* * *

Smee waited until he was certain that no one near him was screaming in death throes before peeling his hands off of his head and slowly opening his eyes. He'd seen that wretched boy throw one of his curved blades in his direction and had hit the forest floor faster than gravity alone could allow. The sound of other pirate's bodies dropping around him was not conclusive enough to comfort him. After all, those rhythmic thumps could have been bodies followed by separated heads, but as Smee carefully shifted his eyes and then his head side to side, he saw neither decapitated bodies nor bodiless heads in his immediate surroundings.

Blowing out a loud breath of relief, Smee wiped his drenched forehead and sat up. Other pirates around him were grumbling to themselves and dusting off their clothes as they rolled to their feet. He scanned around the group before searching for his captain.

"Oi, Smee, get off yer useless arse and help me with this bloomin' scabbard." One of the pirates called as he fought with his tangled belts and buckles.

"Of course, one moment, on the way," Smee mumbled as he scrambled clumsily to his feet. On his way to help the aggravated pirate, Smee stopped in his tracks as he finally laid eyes on their captain.

Blackblood knelt over the lifeless body of the Lost Boy whose throat he'd slit. He faced the forest in the direction that the other Boys had absconded with Pan's body. His long fingers combed gently through Slightly's blond, blood-stained curls, but as far as Smee could tell, the captain didn't seem conscious of the touch.

Abandoning the still struggling and accessory challenged pirate, Smee carefully made his way towards his captain. He stopped beside the man, and nearly choked on his own gasp-his captain had changed again.

Blackblood slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose: the picture of Zen and calm.

When his eyes opened and slid over to Smee, the first mate shivered and felt everything that was the opposite of calm. Blackblood looked younger than Pan looked now. His face radiated youthful energy, while his eyes held nothing but razor edged deadly intent. The focus was eerie and unnatural, and Smee could only stare.

Blackblood gave him a smile that was equally chilling and serene, and then looked around at the rest of his crew who were all standing and righting themselves and their weapons after having thrown themselves to the ground in avoidance of Grinz's deadly curved blade. Blackblood stood and turned back towards the forest, his fingers still curled in Slightly's hair. All the men's attention was suddenly garnered as they watched the dead boy's body raise half off the ground in Blackblood's clutches.

The captain turned, satisfied to have the pirates' full attention. Smiling still, he pulled his sword out of its scabbard. "Up, men," he called, and then turned the sword on the dead boy again and pulled it through Slightly's already ravaged neck, and severed the boy's head from his body. He started towards the forest, Slightly's head swinging in his left hand as his sword dripped a slow trail of partially congealed blood on his right side.

"_Up, _men!" He demanded again in a light, nearly falsetto voice. "And _at them."_

The pirates started forwards, following their captain into the forest without question, but not without apprehension. Smee was the only one to spare a glance for the headless Lost Boy as the clearing that would be his final resting place was cleared and quiet once more.

* * *

I hugged Teaken as hard as I could when he put me down. I clung to him and was afraid to let him go. After what he'd just told me, I was certain I would fall to the ground in a thousand pieces if I let go of him, and with the way he was shaking in my arms, I feared the same for him.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice breaking.

"Why are you apologizing?" Teaken asked, trying to pull back and look at my face, but I held on.

"If I hadn't left," I whispered, afraid that it was true, that it all _was_ my fault.

"Stop it." Teaken said tersely and peeled my hands out from around him. He pushed me back and held me at arms length. "Stop that line of thought right now. I mean it," he shook me a bit when he saw my eyes slide away from his. "Blackblood did this. You're _helping_. You're here to save us. I mean, _look_ at you!" Teaken stepped back and gestured to my swollen belly. "Look at what you've done for us."

I covered my belly with my hands, and was surprised. I looked down for the first time since returning to the island, and nearly shouted. I…I was _huge._ I did let out a squeak of surprise when, as I watched, the life inside of me shifted, and I grew again. _Visibly._

"Oh god, what is _going on_?" I cried, looking up with wide eyes at Teaken.

He took my hand and squeezed it. "That's what we're here to find out, c'mon." Teaken turned around and nearly walked right into a large bronze chest.

"Chief!" Teaken choked, back pedaling while pulling me behind him. "Hey, uh, Mary and I were just coming to-"

"The time has come." The Chief's deep baritone voice vibrated through my chest.

Teaken sighed and lowered his eyes as he nodded. "Yeah, I know."

I was lost. "Wait, the time has come for what? What time?" I asked, looking between Teaken and the Chief…although mostly at Teaken, because honestly the Chief scared the hell out of me.

"It's all right, he's here to help." Teaken said, his hand warm on my back.

"Help? Help what?" I asked, my hand tightening on Teaken's arm.

"You will follow me." The Chief leveled his cold dark eyes at me. "You will go back." He finished, shifting his lead glare to Teaken.

My grip turned to steel.

"Wait," Teaken asked while trying to prise my nails out of his forearm. "I don't think it's a good idea if she goes alone. She'll be calmer if I'm there, and the baby-"

"You must fight."

Teaken stopped pulling at my fingers and stared at the Chief. "What?"

"You must defend your Tree and your leader."

"From what?"

The Chief turned, swept a hand up and pointed to something off in the forest. Teaken and I turned to follow his line of sight. Trees, bushes, and fern plumes rustled and shook in nearly a perfect line. As we looked, we saw another line of moving foliage to the left of that one, and another to it's right, and another, and so on. I counted eight lines moving towards the Tree.

"Pirates approach. He knows Pan is there."

My mouth dropped open and I suddenly understood the lines the Chief had shown us. They were being surrounded. Hook, Blackblood-whoever the hell he was-had finally found Peter and the Lost Boys' hide out, and he and his men were slowly surrounding the Tree.

And Peter.

"Ambush," Teaken breathed, and took a fast step back towards the Tree.

At the same moment the Chief grabbed my arm and my mood went from freaked out to officially panicked. "Wait! Teaken, wait, no! Come with me, you have to come with me!"

"Mary you'll be fine, the Indians-"

"Are _strangers!_" I yelled, trying to break free of the Chief's powerful grip. "I don't know them! Don't make me have this child alone, Teaken, _please!_ I _need_ you there with me! I can't do this alone!"

All of that wasn't easy for me to say. Since you've been with me this far into my story, you know by now that I have a healthy dose of pride. Well not then. Right then I was ready to dump my pride all over the ground and Irish dance all over it if it meant Teaken would just be there to hold my hand. I guess I had never realized how much I'd been counting on that to happen. Now that I was faced with a scenario without him there, I lost it completely.

Teaken hesitated. I knew that was a huge thing in itself. I mean, his leader, the boy he had respected and cared for and followed for almost his entire existence, was lying helpless and lifeless in his fortress that was being slowly surrounded by his one great nemesis…and he was looking at me like I was the air he was currently trying to force into his lungs.

I was tearing him in two. Once again I was making him choose, and after he'd begged me not to. I dropped my hand and stopped struggling against the Chief's hold.

"Mary-"

"Go." I said, even as a sob rolled up my throat. "Go protect him."

Teaken's face filled with relief and gratefulness as he jogged over and took my face in his hands. "Thank you for understanding," he whispered as he pulled me close to him. I grabbed his hand with my free arm and clung, just for a moment. "They'll take good care of you, I promise. I wouldn't trust anyone else with you."

I pulled in a shaky breath and nodded.

"You can do this, everything will be fine." Teaken kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. "You're my hero, Mary."

I put on a smile for him, and he grinned back. "Be safe." I told him, squeezing my hand.

"Be strong." He answered back. "I don't want to hear any stories of you screaming and begging for mercy." Teaken teased me with a smile. "I'd lose all respect for you."

"If I scream then I promise there will be no begging, only swearing and death threats." I promised.

Teaken chuckled. "That's my girl."

My breath hitched a little at that, I have to admit, and Teaken heard it. He tipped my face up to his. "You are, you know." He whispered. I smiled. That felt good to hear. He pulled me close again, and this time kissed my lips. That felt even better. When he pulled away, he kept his lips against mine and whispered again. "I love you."

The ground cracked underneath our feet, and a large Gingko Tree fell nearly right on top of us, but that was the sweetest moment of my life thus far, because I knew, finally, that I loved him too.

I opened my mouth to tell him so, but he held up his hand to stop me.

"Enough damage is done when I say it, God knows what would happen if…" he trailed off, but looked at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled, and he grinned back at me. "I know," he said, stepping away. "That's enough. I'll see you soon."

Teaken turned and jogged away from me, leapt up and flew out of sight as he left to rally his Boys. The Chief took my arm again, and this time I followed willingly, one hand on the life inside of me that was growing steadily more active. I had no idea what lied ahead of me, but I knew I would endure and survive it. I knew I would succeed and save Neverland because I wanted so badly to be able to tell Teaken I loved him, to say the words out loud. And after everything was over, after everyone was safe again, I would.


End file.
